One Black Night
by Denisetkm
Summary: "Él se aprovechó de mi excitación tomándome como un poseso cuando era virgen" Sakura bebió de aquel vaso que contenía el afrodisíaco que la convirtió en la Afrodita de la fiesta y quien tenía que pasar la noche con el proclamado Príncipe Negro Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca pensó que luego de ganarse aquel título vendrían tantas obligaciones, como compartir la cama una vez más con Sasuke.
1. One Black Night

**.**

 *** One Black Night ***

 _It's already too late...  
The moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Ya es demasiado tarde..._**

 ** _En el momento en que mi bebida toca mis labios_**

 ** _Veneno negro se está extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo...)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **— Resumen Completo: **_«El Príncipe Negro»_ la tocó y _«La Afrodita»_ perdió todos los sentidos.

Si bebías de aquel néctar afrodisíaco te convertirías en la _«Afrodita»_ de la fiesta y tendrías que pasar la noche con el _«Príncipe Negro»_ Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno no pensó que su primera fiesta universitaria terminaría en la cama con aquel chico y que sería llamada por todos _«Afrodita»._ Tampoco pensó que luego de ganarse aquel título vendrían tantas obligaciones, como compartir la cama una vez más con Sasuke. Una dulce y oscura noche.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Violencia — Lenguaje Explicito — Violación — Angustia —¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **La historia, avisare con tiempo, es algo loca... Yo estaba en mi cama mirando el techo cuando me llego a la cabeza, pero me dije, es una historia muy rara como para escribirla, pero mirenme aquí, con el primer capitulo de esta. Hahaha.

 **— Historia Original: «One Black Night» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad».**

 **— Cancion: **Wonder Girls — One Black Night

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **One. Black. Night.**

 **.**

 _It's already too late, the moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 _My heartbeat is getting faster_  
 _My thirst is growing_  
 _I can't go back now_

 _I'm gonna lose my mind..._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras miraba por la ventanilla de aquel vehículo en el que iba. Era la primera fiesta a la que asistía en su primer año de la universidad. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre las fiestas universitarias, en estas se hacían muchos desastres pero eran épicas y definitivamente, esta, a la que asistiría esta noche, seria épica.

Esta fiesta la celebraban unos chicos de una hermandad muy popular cada cuatrimestre, la fiesta era igual de popular que la hermandad, toda la universidad la conocía y deseaba asistir, el único problema era que el cupo era limitado pero su amiga Ino Yamanaka, una exótica rubia de ojos celestes, había conseguido una invitación a esta para ella, Sakura Haruno y otra de sus amigas, Hinata Hyuuga.

Para estas últimas dos, sería la primera fiesta universitaria a la que asistirían y estaban un poco nerviosas y algo emocionadas, mientras que para Ino ya era la cuarta fiesta a la que asistía, ya que ella era un año mayor que ellas.

Todas se habían vestido para la ocasión con cortos vestidos negros y tacones altos del mismo color, ya que era una fiesta de negro. Era demasiado protocolo y mierda cuando tenían tal evento en esa fiesta y cuando esta se llamaba de una manera tan escandalosa, _«La Fiesta del Afrodisíaco»_ se hacía llamar, ya que en esta todas las chicas tenían que beber un vaso de un ponche extraño, pero en uno de esos vasos había un "premio".

Sakura pensaba que esto era algo estúpido, claro, ya que la chica que tomase el vaso premiado seria conocida por _«Afrodita»_ hasta que se celebrase la siguiente fiesta y también tendría una caliente noche con el _«Príncipe Negro»,_ quien era el líder de la hermandad que estaba detrás de la creación de la fiesta. Okay, sabía que este chico era guapo, Ino le había enseñado par de fotos de este y el tipo estaba para comérselo, pero simplemente era un chico. No había que estar babeando tanto por él y deseando ser la ganadora de la fiesta.

De todos modos, para allá se dirigían. Iban en un vehículo privado y con chófer. Ino lo había contratado ya que ella pensaba ponerlas a todas borrachas para disfrutar de la fiesta si no eran premiadas, y alguien tenía que manejar. A Sakura no le importaba, quería disfrutar su primera fiesta aunque esperaba que nadie se aprovechase de ella si llegaba a pasarse de tragos.

Sakura sacó su móvil de su sujetador y abrió la cámara frontal, se miró en esta. Había dejado su molesto y a la vez exótico cabello de color rosa caer sobre sus hombros desnudos, se había maquillado usando sombras oscuras, lápiz y corrector negro en sus ojos, había optado por un tono rojo para sus labios. Se veía genial. Ella no era muy propensa a hacer estas cosas pero desde luego que las cosas iban a cambiar. Tenía que pensar de una manera diferente ahora que estaba en la universidad y que mejor comienzo que hacerlo para la fiesta.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, esta no era celebrada en la casa de la hermandad, si no en un lugar aparte, en un salón privado. El chófer las dejó en la entrada y se bajaron de la limosina. Sakura pasó su verde mirada por las personas que entraban al lugar, todas vestidas de negro, al igual que ellas, incluso habían algunas chicas que estaban vestidas indecentemente, con poca ropa y ella que pensó que su vestido corto cocktail era demasiado. Aunque el vestido era sencillo y lindo.

—¡Vamos!—dijo Ino agarrándola por un brazo y arrastrándola hacia la fiesta.

Cuando entraron al lugar, este estaba atiborrado de personas vestidas de negro. La mayoría de los chicos llevaban esmóquines y otros solo camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color, eran muy guapos. Las chicas eran las que más se pasaban de la raya, con diminutos conjuntos y otras con simple telas que hacían que se le viese todo. Una chica con ese tipo de ropa le pasó por el lado. Hinata y Sakura la miraron con una mirada desaprobadora y la chica ni se inmutó. Si algún día alguien la viese con ese tipo de ropa tan diminuta en una fiesta, que alguien la matara.

—Creo que somos las más decentes—dijo Hinata Hyuuga, una chica pelinegra con los ojos de color violeta.

—Siempre es así…—dijo Ino haciendo un ademan de manos—Acostúmbrense—murmuró para entrar a la fiesta.

Sakura y Hinata la persiguieron por el lugar. Las dos chicas fueron presentadas a algunos amigos y amigas de Ino, la chica era popular, con razón siempre tenía su entrada apartada a la fiesta, incluso cuando saludó a algunos de sus conocidos se besó con ellos, como si hubiese tanta confianza. En verdad su amiga la sorprendía.

Luego de muchos saludos y muchas presentaciones, se acercaron a la parte donde la fiesta en verdad comenzaba. Esta era la acción principal de la fiesta. Era una larga mesa cubierta por un mantel negro al final del salón, con muchos vasos de colores sobre esta. Las chicas se quedaron de pie frente a la mesa. Sakura pasó la mirada por todos los vasos de colores que había sobre la superficie de la mesa. Todos estos contenían alguna bebida y una de esas bebidas había sido mezclada con el tal afrodisíaco aquel. Sakura se mordió el labio, no quería tomar esa dicha bebida, así que tenía que escoger con cuidado uno de esos vasos, pero… ¿Cómo mierda identificaría tal sustancia?

—¿Solo se puede tomar uno?—preguntó Sakura mirando a su amiga.

—Así son las reglas…—dijo Ino asintiendo y mirando hacia los vasos.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien toma dos?—preguntó Hinata con curiosidad y Sakura se alegró de que preguntarse, ya que ella también deseaba saber.

Ino se rió.

—No pasa nada pero sabes que si lo haces y te descubren, no podrás asistir a las siguientes fiestas que se hagan—dijo Ino y las miró—Así que ni lo intentes—murmuró Ino entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo estaba tratando de hacer—dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cierto—dijo Hinata—Simplemente pregunte.

—Simplemente mantente alejada luego que tomes el primer vaso—dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño—Quiero que asistamos a la próxima fiesta.

—Y además de eso, aunque son ponches de frutas, son muy fuertes, dos vasos de esos ponches y estarás en el suelo—dijo una chica que se acercó a ellas.

—¡Tenten!—exclamó Ino y se tiró a los brazos de la recién llegada.

Tenten le sonrió a Ino mientras le devolvía el abrazo. La chica tenía el cabello castaño y este estaba amarrado en dos moños al estilo Chun-Li de Street Fighter y llevaba un vestido tradicional chino de color negro con dorado. La chica se separó de Ino y le dio una sonrisa a ambas.

—No tengan miedo…—dijo Tenten sonriendo—Solo es por pura diversión.

—Sí, pero…—murmuró Hinata y miró hacia los vasos—¿Qué pasa si soy la premiada?—preguntó haciendo una mueca. Hinata era un alma tranquila, incluso más que Sakura, ella debía de estar muy asustada por si salía la ganadora.

Tenten rió y miró a Ino.

—¿Por qué no les dices Ino?—preguntó Tenten subiendo una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa y mirándola de forma maliciosa.

La chica se ruborizó.

—Emm…—Ino sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, el cual estaba recogido en una alta coleta—Creo que ellas ya lo saben.

—Sí, sabemos que si ganas obtienes una noche con el _«Príncipe Negro»_ —dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco—Es lo que se sabe, ¿no?—dijo mirando a las dos chicas. Tenten sonrió con malicia e Ino parecía nerviosa. ¿Acaso había algo que no les había dicho?

—¿Acaso Ino fue una de las chicas premiadas?—preguntó Hinata haciendo la pregunta que Sakura estuvo a punto de hacer y parece que dio en el clavo ya que Ino dio un sobresalto y se puso como un tomate.

—Sí, fuiste una—dijo Sakura boquiabierta por el secreto que Ino no les había dicho—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?—preguntó Sakura poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirándola de mala manera.

—Es algo vergonzoso para ella…—dijo Tenten—Es que cuando fue _Afrodita_ digamos que…—la chica hizo una mueca y miró a Ino, como preguntándole si podía decirlo, Ino se encogió de hombros—Bueno—dijo Tenten continuando—Sasuke fue algo brusco con ella—dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Sasuke Uchiha era el _«Príncipe Negro»_ y era quien reclamaba el premio a media noche. La chica ganadora, la cual se le llamaba _«Afrodita»,_ hasta que otra chica tomase su puesto, pasaba la noche con Sasuke quien sabe haciendo que, aunque siempre era sexo, pero había algunas historias crueles de que este tipo ponía a hacer a la ganadora muchas cosas locas. Y hablando del príncipe negro… Sakura pasó la mirada por la fiesta. No había visto al susodicho y eso que habían recorrido el salón de la fiesta de arriba abajo saludando a algunos conocidos de Ino. ¿Dónde estaría? No se supone que él era el anfitrión y que debía de estar en la fiesta desde el comienzo de esta.

—¿Tan malo fue?—escuchó Sakura que Hinata preguntaba. Su frente estaba sombreada y miraba a Ino con una expresión de miedo.

Bueno, cualquier tendría miedo. Nadie sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro si ganabas ese título tan codiciado por muchas y más si eras… Sakura tragó nerviosa. Más si eras virgen, así como ellas dos. Sakura miró a Ino y a Tenten. Estas dos no debían de serlo así que estaban libres de que pasaran una noche horrible si ganaban el título de _«Afrodita»_ pero Hinata y Sakura estaban en peligro ya que se conocía a Sasuke por ser peligroso y muy vil. No entendía como seguían haciendo esta fiesta cuando tenían por líder un imbécil.

—Algo así…—dijo Ino bajando la mirada y respondiendo a la pregunta de Hinata—Digamos que me tomó sobre un sofá delante de todos—murmuró con la voz quedada.

¿Qué? Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había escuchado ese chisme pero no pensó que la chica había sido Ino. La miró con compasión. Sasuke había sido un perro salvaje. ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Ino? Se supone que tendría que llevarla a parte y hacerla suya, no tener relaciones con ella delante de todos.

—Lo siento Ino—murmuró Sakura extendiendo una mano y colocándola sobre el hombro desnudo de su amiga, dándole ánimos—En verdad lo siento.

Ino levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Bueno, ya olvidémonos de esto y…—se giró hacia la mesa y tomó dos vasos—Empecemos—dijo pasándole uno de los vasos a Hinata y otro a Sakura.

—¿Por qué vas a tomar?—preguntó Hinata mirando su vaso, el cual era de color naranja con un líquido de color verde dentro.

—Es obligatorio—dijo Tenten tomando el suyo, este era de color rojo—Si asistes a la fiesta, sabes que tienes que saborear el néctar y participar—dijo y entrecerró los ojos—Si no querías jugar entonces no debiste venir a la fiesta.

—Tranquila, Hinata…—le dijo Ino tomando un vaso también—De seguro alguna chica ya ha tomado el vaso premiado.

Bueno, eso era verdad, era posible que este ya hubiese sido tomado por alguna de las chicas. Sakura miró su vaso en la mano. Este era de color azul oscuro y el líquido que había dentro era de color rojo intenso. Se acercó al vaso a la nariz. Este olía a frutas con alcohol y este último era potente, tanto que le quemó la nariz. Se alejó el vaso y tragó nerviosa.

—Vamos…—dijo Tenten palmeando su espalda con suavidad—No mata—dijo riéndose.

Si, tenía razón. No estaba muy acostumbrada al alcohol pero si había tomado algo. Se acercó el vaso a los labios y le dio el primer trago. El dulce sabor fue lo primero que saboreó su paladar, luego vino la quemazón del alcohol. Se alejó el vaso y tosió, sintiendo su garganta quemar cuando tragó la bebida.

—Es fuerte…—dijo Sakura mirando a Tenten quien se había tomado el contenido de su vaso ya que lo aplastaba en una mano. Ella debía de estar acostumbrada a estos tragos—¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan rápido?

—No es mi primera fiesta—dijo Tenten—Soy de último año y créeme, desde que entre a la universidad he estado asistiendo a estas fiestas…—dijo y sonrió—E incluso fui una Afrodita—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Con Sasuke?—preguntó Hinata quien se había tomado el contenido de su vaso ya. Sakura la miró boquiabierta. Quién diría que Hinata sería la más rápida de las dos.

Tenten se rió.

—Claro que no—dijo haciendo una mueca—Sasuke aún no había sido seleccionado como líder de la hermandad cuando gane mi título—dijo Tenten y levantó el mentón orgullosa—Fue con su hermano.

—El gran Itachi…—dijo Ino haciendo lo mismo que Tenten con su vaso—Él era genial.

—No tan solo genial, él era maravilloso en todo el sentido de la palabra—dijo Tenten con una mirada ensoñadora—Cuando dejo de ser el líder de la hermandad, muchas chicas estuvieron triste porque a pesar de que Sasuke es guapísimo y sabe usar su cuerpo, pero Itachi era mucho mejor.

—Tenten si sigues hablando de Sasuke de esa manera, haré que te saquen de la fiesta—dijo una voz femenina muy chillona.

Todas se volvieron. Una chica pelirroja con gafas estaba frente a ellas. Sakura abrió la boca al verla. ¿Acaso no se suponía que todos se vestirían de negro? Aquella chica parecía que no seguía las reglas ya que llevaba un intenso vestido rojo. ¿Acaso nadie le iba a decir algo? Miró por el salón pero la gente estaba cada quien en sus asuntos.

—Como siempre rompiendo los estándares, Karin…—dijo Tenten haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

La chica se rió con una risa falsa.

—Ya me conoces, Tenten…—dijo y pasó por el medio de ellas, se acercó a tomar un vaso, el cual era rojo y de un tirón se bebió el contenido. Bajó el vaso y se giró hacia ellas—Que gane la mejor…—dijo para después marcharse balanceando las caderas tan molestamente que parecía que se iba a romper los huesos.

—¿Quién es esa?—preguntó Sakura mirando como la chica desaparecía en el mar de cuerpos.

—Es una _Ex Afrodita_ —dijo Ino y rodó los ojos—La peor de todas.

—¿Por qué es así?—preguntó Hinata.

—Lo que pasa es que fue una _Afrodita_ dos veces consecutivas y por eso se cree la gran cosa.

Vaya, eso sí que era suerte, ser seleccionada por veces era un gran golpe de suerte, al menos que la chica hiciese trampa, lo que era más probable. Bueno, esperaba que la hiciese hoy y fuera otra vez _Afrodita_. A Sakura no le importaba.

—De todos modos, no hablemos de esto…—dijo Tenten y colocó una mano en la espalda de Sakura—Vamos a disfrutar la fiesta.

Si, a pesar de que el evento principal de la fiesta era el vaso premiado, era una fiesta después de todo. Sakura sonrió y copió a sus amigas, bajo el contenido del vaso de un tirón. La garganta le quemó pero el dulce sabor del ponche apaciguo la quemazón. Estaba rico. Hizo bola el vaso y se lanzó a la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Los pies le dolían. Bailar con zapatos de 12 centímetros no era bueno y más cuando no estaba acostumbrada. Sakura se rió y se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban esparcidos por el salón. Se quitó uno de los zapatos y masajeó su pie adolorido. Las chicas la imitaron. Habían bailado como locas posesas de la música electrónica, Sakura nunca había bailado tanto en su vida.

Sakura se abanicó la cara con su mano libre. Estaba toda sudada y cansada. Su respiración aún estaba agitada. Había sido divertido. Quería hacerlo otra vez. Miró a Tenten. La chica sabía cómo divertirse, antes de irse a bailar habían hablado un poco y para sorpresa de Sakura se había dado cuenta de que Tenten y ella tenían muchas cosas en común, estudiaban la misma carrera, la cual era Medicina y eran de la misma prefectura. Había otras cosas en común, estaba segura de que Tenten sería una gran amiga, era una lástima que el año próximo la chica se graduaría.

Bueno, no iba a pensar en esas cosas, iban a disfrutar el momento.

Tenten se excusó y se llevó a Hinata con la excusa de que buscarían bebidas para ellas. A pesar de la exhibición de las bebidas del evento, había más para beber después ya que una fiesta universitaria no sería una fiesta si no había alcohol. Sakura se mantuvo sentada observando y buscando su descanso para seguir una vez más en lo suyo mientras que Ino hablaba con muchos chicos que se acercaron a ella.

Las dos chicas, Tenten e Ino eran muy populares. Los chicos se acercaban a ellas dos y la saludaban con mucho amor, e incluso se quedaban mirándolas embobados. Cuando conoció a Ino, había pensado que la chica era demasiado vivaz y muy fresa, le había caído algo mal porque le había parecido una de esas chicas a las que más odiaba pero se había sorprendido. Solo era una apariencia, Ino Yamanaka era una gran chica.

Ahora compartían habitación en el dormitorio de chicas de la universidad y aunque Ino le llevaba un año en la universidad y en vida, esperaba que siguiesen siendo amigas.

Tenten y Hinata volvieron con las bebidas, le pasó otro vaso plástico colorido a Sakura, este era ahora de color rojo y para su sorpresa, el líquido era azul. Era divertido, era lo contrario al vaso que había tomado de la mesa. Las chicas se sentaron e Ino volvió también.

—La noche está que arde—se escuchó que alguien dijo.

Todas rieron.

Si, hacía mucho calor y aún no había comenzado el momento épico de la fiesta, cuando se descubriera quien era _Afrodita_. Sakura se llevó su bebida a los labios, era otro ponche de frutas pero menos potente que el anterior. Paso su verde mirada por el lugar, observando fijamente a las chicas. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de quién era la chica?

—¿Cómo es que se dan cuenta de quién es la chica?—preguntó Sakura.

Había entendido del afrodisíaco y ya, pero como era que se daban cuenta de quien había sido la "ganadora" del título. El alcohol podía dar los mismos efectos que tenía un afrodisíaco, no todos, pero algunos. ¿Acaso había algunas personas que iban chequeando y analizando a cada chica de la fiesta para saber quién ganaba?

—El afrodisíaco que está ligado junto a la bebida es muy potente—comenzó Ino a decir—Es cuestión de minutos para que los síntomas empiecen a verse—dijo y señaló el mar de chicas que había danzando en el centro del salón—Alguna chica empezara a sentirse débil y excitada, tanto que apenas podrá caminar del deseo que sentirá.

—Vaya…—murmuró Sakura.

—Sus piernas comenzaran a fallarle y su deseo sexual aumentara—dijo Tenten—Cuando me tocó, me puse muy mal—hizo una mueca—Los pechos me pesaban y me dolía el clítoris de tan excitada que estuve pero… —la chica se rió—Itachi usó su habilidosa lengua para calmarme. Fue tan maravilloso—dijo la chica mirando hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos, esta tenía una expresión embelesada en su cara.

—A diferencia de Sasuke, quien cuando los efectos del afrodisíaco empiezan a salir en la chica ganadora decide dejar a la chica sufrir por unas horas antes de tomarla—comenzó diciendo Ino—Itachi las buscaba al instante y las tomaba antes de que las chicas se volvieran locas de deseo.

—Itachi debe de ser un gran tipo…—murmuró Sakura intentando imaginarse al tipo.

—Lo es, es muy amable—dijo Tenten sonriendo feliz—Cuando me hizo suya, desee que me pusiera el lazo rojo en mi cuello para que me reclamase una vez más pero no lo hizo—bajo la cabeza—Pase unas semanas de martirio recordando aquella noche tan maravillosa junto a él.

—¿El lazo rojo?—preguntó Hinata quien se habida mantenido en silencio, escuchando con atención—¿Qué lazo rojo?

—Bueno, después que tienes tu noche con el líder de la hermandad si a la mañana siguiente te despiertas con un lazo rojo atado a tu cuello, serás reclamada una vez más—murmuró Ino—Incluso muchas veces más hasta que la próxima fiesta se haga y se anuncie una nueva _Afrodita_.

—¿Reclamarla una vez más?—preguntó Sakura con la frente sombrada de negro. O sea que si te acostaba con el líder de la hermandad y luego te despertabas con ese lazo rojo en el cuello, te podrían reclamar no una vez si no muchas veces más. ¡Oh por dios!

Ino asintió.

—Es lo que toda _Afrodita_ desea, convertirse en una _Afrodita Elite_ —murmuró Tenten bebiendo de su trago—Yo lo desee ya que Itachi fue un buen compañero en la cama y desee repetir pero no sucedió—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Yo no—dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño—Sasuke no fue un buen compañero.

—Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras cuando Itachi aún era el líder—le dijo Tenten a Ino.

—Sí, que mala suerte tengo—murmuró Ino bufando molesta y riéndose.

—¿Quién crees que sea la chica, Ino?—preguntó Tenten riendo y mirando hacia el centro del salón—Podría ser cualquiera.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe, el año pasado fue Shion—dijo Ino—Nadie se lo esperaba.

—¿No era ella novia de Naruto?—preguntó Tenten arqueando una ceja.

Sakura arqueó las cejas. Había escuchado de Naruto, él era un rubio de ojos azules muy sensual. El tipo era igual de guapo que Sasuke y era la mano derecha de este. Se preguntó como lo hicieron, si Shion había sido la novia de Naruto cuando esta ganó el título, como fue reclamada por Sasuke.

—Sí, pero aun así Sasuke se la cogió—murmuró Ino encogiéndose de hombros—El muy perro no respeta ni a sus amigos.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su amigo?—preguntó Sakura asqueada. Con cada cosa nueva que escuchaba del tal Sasuke comenzaba a no soportarlo más. Por lo que decían parecía ser un ser muy despreciable. ¿Cómo podían alabar y desear a tal persona?

Las chicas se rieron.

—Simple—dijo Ino—Ellos comparten.

¡Qué asco!

—Naruto es guapo y es una buena persona—Sakura escuchó decir a Hinata.

Sakura miró a su amiga. ¿Conocía a Naruto? Esa misma pregunta la hizo Tenten en voz alta y Hinata le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Les contó sobre como conoció a Naruto. Al parecer los dos compartían una clase y el chico se le acercó a Hinata por ser una chica inteligente. Si Hinata lo decía era porque el pelirrubio era de esa manera, la chica tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

—Vaya Hinata-chan…—dijo Ino dándole un codazo a la pelinegra—Mira que te lo tenías calladito.

—Así como no nos dijiste que fuiste una _Afrodita_ —dijo Hinata devolviéndosela a Ino.

Ino se rió.

— _Touché_.

Las chicas rieron. Sakura se rió pero borró la sonrisa. Continuó tomando su trago mientras le rogaba al señor de allá arriba que la librase de aquel título. Dios. Ese título de _Afrodita_ llevaba muchas obligaciones, la chica sería considerada como una eminencia frente a los chicos, incluso seria aclamada y deseada por muchos. Se persignó haciéndolo rápidamente para que nadie la viese. Ella definitivamente no quería ese título.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Había llegado a la fiesta. Él era el anfitrión de esta pero él siempre llegaba tarde pues porque le encantaba que cuando entraba al lugar donde se celebraba, la gente lo mirase con sorpresa y se quedase murmurando. Él vivía de esto. Sasuke Uchiha hinchó el pecho y comenzó a caminar dentro del lugar.

Algunos de los invitados de la fiesta, unos conocidos y otros completamente desconocidos para él, se acercaron, rodeándolo. Saludándolo con muchos ánimos, especialmente las chicas, quienes se tiraron hacia él. Sasuke sintió asco, ya que algunas chicas se atrevieron a besar su boca.

Se pasó una mano por la boca, limpiándose los restos de labial y quien sabe que más. Fue halado por una mano en su brazo hacia atrás. Sasuke murmuró una maldición. Él era una eminencia en aquella fiesta, era como si el mismo Justin Bieber entrase a una fiesta llena de Beliebers, pero aunque esto le gustaba a veces lo odiaba, ya que a veces necesitaba su propio espacio y siendo un Uchiha, un miembro de una familia tan prestigiosa como la suya, este tiempo a solas era muy escaso.

Se giró hacia la mano que lo tenía agarrado del brazo, disputo a empujar el duelo de esta y no le importase si era un chico o una chica, odiaba cuando lo tocaban, pero para su sorpresa no fue alguien desconocido, si no su mejor amigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras veía aquel chico rubio muy vivaz frente a él sonriéndole.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó Naruto Uzumaki con una estridente voz. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Iba a lastimarle los oídos, bueno, él tenía que gritar ya que con la música subida a todo volumen era imposible escuchar lo que se hablaba al menos que gritaras.

Sasuke le dio un golpe en el brazo a Naruto voy haberlo tomado del suyo antes, este imbécil había arrugado su pulcra camisa negra. Sasuke se pasó la mano por donde Naruto lo había agarrado antes, como si estuviese limpiando alguna mota de polvo.

—¿Qué hay Sasuke?—dijo uno de sus amigos acercándose, este era Sai Himura, un pelinegro con ojos como anoche.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Aquí venia su copia barata… Rodó los ojos mientras el chico se detenía frente a él y le palmeaba el brazo. Sasuke aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz, el tipo olía demasiado a alcohol, debía de estar borracho como una cuba. Era una fiesta universitaria, era obvio que iba a haber muchas personas ebrias, él incluso había pasado por esto en su primera fiesta pero había dejado de beber como loco para poder disfrutar de la noche y hoy… Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Hoy disfrutaría la noche.

—¿Alguna novedad?—preguntó Sasuke y tomó el vaso plástico que Naruto le ofrecía.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—La mesa está vacía ya…—dijo Naruto mirando hacia la mesa de los vasos especiales.

Sasuke sonrió y movió la mirada hacia la mesa. Como si todo el mundo en aquel lugar supiera que él estuviese mirando hacia allá, se apartaron dejándolo ver la amplia y larga mesa cubierta por un mantel negro. Había un bol cristalino muy grande en el centro, este había tenido antes el ponche que se había repartido entre las chicas y ahora estaba completamente vacío. Había algunos vasos plásticos de colores sobre la mesa, la mayoría vacíos.

Rió. Claro. Todas las chicas que estaban en la fiesta buscaban dos cosas: disfrutar de la fiesta y también participar en el evento. La fiesta era una tradición de la hermandad desde hace años, esta consistía en que en la fiesta se sirviera ponche a todas las chicas que asistieran, pero había uno de esos vasos con ponche que sería considerado especial y que tendría un poco de afrodisíaco. La chica que tomase el vaso con aquella sustancia comenzaría a excitarse unas horas después y podría acostarse con el líder de la hermandad.

Las chicas buscaban este premio o mejor dicho, titulo. Si el vaso que tomabas salía premiado con el afrodisíaco serias considerada _«Afrodita»_ por todos los estudiantes de la universidad hasta que se celebrase la fiesta otra vez y esta se celebraba tres veces al año. También el titulo tenía algunas mejoras. Si en la noche que pasabas teniendo relaciones con el líder de la hermandad resultaba fascinante para este, el mencionado podría reclamarte una vez más, claro, poniéndote otra etiqueta. Un lazo de color rojo intenso.

Sasuke solamente había colocado dos veces aquel lazo en lo que llevaba como líder de la hermandad y había sido seleccionado como este en su segundo año de la universidad y este ya era el último, eso quería decir, que se habían celebrado casi 10 veces la _Fiesta del_ _Afrodisíaco_ como se hacía llamar. Además de esas dos chicas que fueron obsequiadas por más noches junto a él, no había conocido a otra que lo desease tener relaciones. La mayoría eran unos malos polvos.

A Sasuke al principio le pareció una estupidez cuando entró a la universidad y asistió a la fiesta, en aquel entonces, su hermano mayor, Itachi, había sido el líder de la hermandad. Todo un tonto evento para que alguien se acostase con una chica desconocida. Era estúpido. Eso había pensado. Cuando asumió la responsabilidad de la fraternidad y acudió a la fiesta, no como invitado, si no como el _«Príncipe Negro»_ que reclamaba a su _«Afrodita»_ a media noche y probó los placeres que llevaba consigo aquel título, había cambiado de parecer.

Ahora disfrutaba aquella fiesta. Esta noche reclamaría una nueva chica y esperaba que esta diese más la talla que de la fiesta pasada. Le dio una mirada a Naruto. En la fiesta pasada, la noviecita de su amigo había sido seleccionada como _Afrodita_. A pesar de que Sasuke no había querido acostarse con la chica ya que era novia de su mejor amigo sus obligaciones le llamaron. No podía romper el juramento que hizo cuando asumió la responsabilidad de la fraternidad, seria visto como un blendengue, aunque tendría que dimitir muy pronto y las fiestas se acabarían. Era su último año y tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke parpadeó y miró a su amigo.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que ya hemos detectado a la nueva chica…—dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia y mirando a un lugar específico del salón.

Sasuke siguió su mirada y sonrió. En un grupo de chicas había una que resaltaba de entre las otras. Su cabello era tan llamativo, incluso más que el cabello rojo de Karin, una ex _Afrodita_. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. La noche se ponía buena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Habían cambiado de tema y ahora hablaban de otras cosas que no tenían que ver con la fiesta y la chica ganadora. Gracias a dios, porque aunque estaba en la fiesta, no quería hablar del _Príncipe Negro_ y de _Afrodita_. Quería disfrutar la fiesta. Sakura rió por algo que Tenten dijo, les había estado contándole una anécdota que le pasó en su primer año en la universidad.

Sakura esperaba que sus cuatro años en la universidad pasaran tranquilamente y sin ningún percance. No tenía tiempo para ello. Tenía que mantener su récord limpio y sin ninguna mancha, ya que era una estudiante becada y de eso dependía su vida. A pesar de que le gustaría vivir por un momento una vida loca pero su futuro dependía de lo que hacía hoy en el presente.

El grupo rió cuando Tenten dijo algo y Sakura las copió. Esto era divertido. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró tranquila. Comenzaba a sentirse sin aire de tanto que se había reído aquella noche. Se abanicó la cara. Hacía calor también. Pasó la mirada por las personas de la fiesta, está ahora estaba en su apogeo. La música estaba muy alta y había gente desgreñándose en el medio de todo el mundo.

Sakura se preguntó si ya habían encontrado a la chica, aunque no había escuchado ninguna algarabía. Todos parecían tranquilos, a excepción de los que ya estaban pasados de tragos y de otros que daban pena de tan locos que estaban. Sakura soltó una risita y sintió ganas de ir al baño.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia los servicios que había visto antes cuando había estado recorriendo el salón con Ino y Hinata pero sus pies se valieron mierda y terminó cayendo de culo al sofá otra vez. Hizo una mueca. Y miró de mala manera a los tacones, no iba a ponérselos otra vez. Se los quitó. Iría descalza al servicio aunque no era seguro ya que podía tomar cualquier enfermedad, pero que importaba, no sería la gran cosa. Se puso de pie otra vez pero una vez más sus pies le fallaron. Esta vez, cuando se sentó otra vez en el sofá, sus amigas quienes habían estado muy amenamente hablando a voces la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Sakura? ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó Ino.

Sakura negó con la cabeza e iba a decirles que estaba bien, pero cuando abrió la boca, ningún sonido salió. Tosió sintiéndose extraña pero Sakura se ahogó y se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras sentía una especie de quemazón subirle por esta y luego recorrerle el cuerpo entero. ¿Estaba borracha? No, apenas había bebido.

—¿Sakura?—esta vez preguntó Tenten pasando una mano por su espalda.

¿Qué mierda era lo que le pasaba? Se sentía extraña. Quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrada a beber mucho alcohol, aunque solo habían sido tres vasos junto al vaso del ponche. Bueno, había sido una dosis fuerte de seguro, quizás era por eso que sentía mareada y muy caliente…

Espera un momento. Sakura apretó las piernas y bajo la mirada. En serio, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Se sentía algo… ¿Cachonda? Sakura arqueó las cejas mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba descifrar sus síntomas. Era posible no estuviese borracha en sí, ya que estaba pensando con coherencia pero era posible que la mezcla de bebidas le hubiera afectado tanto que la estaba haciendo excitarse.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo una nueva ola caliente recorrerle el cuerpo. Se abrazó a si misma mientras se arqueaba hacía abajo en el sofá. Sentía los pechos pesados y sus pezones empujando su sujetador. Le dolían tanto, así como dolían cuando estabas en tus días de ovulación. Su cuerpo en verdad se sentía extraño. Ahora estaba temblando, sentía todo su cuerpo débil y… Muy deseoso. Incluso. Apretó otra vez las piernas y soltó un bajo gemido. No debió de hacer eso. Aquel movimiento hizo que su entrepierna se apretara y que le doliese. Estaba muy excitada, tanto que sentía que su clítoris se había vuelto una piedra algo sensible y… se sentía muy húmeda entre las piernas y su tanga no ayudaba mucho.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Ino llamando su atención.

—¡Ahora no Ino!—exclamó ella de regreso sintiendo otra ola recorrerla y haciendo que esta vez soltase un gemido algo alto. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y subió la mirada hacia sus amigas. Ino la miraba asustada al igual que Hinata mientras que Tenten la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sakura acaso tu…—comenzó a decir Ino pero la mirada furiosa que le dio Sakura la hizo callarse.

Que no dijese nada. No quería escuchárselo decir. Había estado atribuyendo estas sensaciones extrañas a el alcohol que había bebido pero aquellas dosis no pudo haberla embriagado. Definitivamente no era el puto alcohol, era algo más y mucho peor, dedujo Sakura. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanto así que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. No era posible. A ella no debía de estarle pasando esto. Ella no había sido la chica que había tomado el vaso premiado. Debía de ser una mentira.

Intento ponerse derecha para fingir que estaba bien pero cuando lo hizo sus amigas la agarraron por los brazos, exactamente Ino por el izquierdo y Tenten por el derecho, poniéndola de pie. Las piernas de Sakura fallaron y casi se cae al suelo si no es por Hinata que la sostuvo por la cintura.

—¿Qu-que…?—Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, lo cuales se le habían puesto algo resecos—¿Qué me está pasando?

Las chicas la dejaron otra vez en el sofá y se sentaron a su lado. Tenten colocó una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Sakura, esta última reaccionó temblando. No pensó que su cuerpo reaccionaria a cualquier toque. Era algo loco.

Se rió completamente nerviosa por lo que le deparaba el futuro. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salir de esto? Hace un rato estaba hablando feliz con sus amigas y de la nada su cuerpo se había vuelto loco, completamente excitado y con ganas de hacer cosas que ella nunca había hecho en su vida. Levantó un poco la mirada y miró a las personas cerca de ellas. Había algunas chicas y algunos chicos que la miraban. Mierda. Se estaban dando cuenta que ella era la chica que había recibido el título de la nueva _«Afrodita»_.

—¿Q-qué voy a hacer?—preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa y sintiéndose muy asustada.

—Primeramente tranquilízate—escuchó que decía Tenten volviendo a lo mismo de antes, a pasar su mano por la espalda media desnuda de Sakura.

—Alguien debería prender el aire acondicionado—murmuró Sakura sintiendo como se estaba quemando por dentro.

—Está bien frio aquí dentro…—dijo Hinata.

—Está quemándose por dentro—dijo Ino—Es normal que se sienta de esa forma.

—¿Es normal?—preguntó Sakura respirando agitadamente—Me siento como si me fuera a quemar y además de eso…—Sakura se mordió el labio mientras sentía otra ola de deseo recorrerla una vez más. ¿Cuándo se iban a terminar?

 _«Cuando te acuestes con Sasuke Uchiha»,_ dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente.

No, no quería eso. Había venido a la fiesta solo porque había querido disfrutar de ella y conocer, no a ganar un puto y estúpido título, y tampoco a acostarse con un tipo completamente desconocido. No, esos no habían sido sus planes. Maldición. Maldijo al estúpido creador de aquella tonta fiesta.

—¿Qué vamos hacer Tenten?—preguntó Ino parecía estar volviéndose loca.

—Sabes que se debe hacer Ino.

—¡Pero es Sakura!—exclamó la chica.

—Sí, ¿y?—preguntó Tenten arqueando una ceja.

—¡Ella no está acostumbrada a esto!

—Ino cálmate—murmuró Hinata.

—Bueno, desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral y entró en el salón estaba dispuesta a aceptar todos los términos que conlleva entrar a la fiesta.

Si, Tenten tenía razón. Ella se buscó esa mierda. Maldita curiosidad. Había escuchado tantos rumores de la fiesta que había querido verlo por sí misma, pero no pensó que en su primera fiesta saldría victoriosa y que bebería el vaso especial. En verdad tenía mala suerte.

—Sakura es virgen…—le informó Ino y Sakura se ruborizo. Su amiga lo había gritado y estuvo segura de a que las personas cerca de ellas lo escucharon.

Tenten abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada.

—Sabes que si hacemos algo no nos van a admitir en la próxima fiesta, ¿verdad?—le pregunto Tenten mirando a la rubia otra vez.

A ella no le importaba. Si salía viva de esta fiesta nunca volvería a dar la cara cerca de aquel lugar.

—Solo te queda una última fiesta antes de graduarte, Tenten—dijo exasperada Ino—No importa esta estúpida fiesta—ella lloriqueó—No puedo dejar que Sasuke desvirgue a Sakura, ella es muy inocente para él.

Tenten suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Mejor saquémosla antes de que se den cuenta—dijo pasando la mirada por las personas cerca de ellas.

Sakura también miró, el rumor se esparciría por toda la fiesta ya que había chicas y chicos cuchicheando entre ellos, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke se enterase de que la nueva Afrodita había renacido. Aun así, Ino y Tenten ayudaron a Sakura a ponerse de pie. Sakura no podía dar un paso bien, ya que todo su cuerpo se sentía como una gelatina, estaba tan débil.

Hinata tomó sus tacones del suelo. Ino y Tenten se colocaron a su lado, ayudándola a caminar hasta la entrada. Maldición. No lo lograrían, las personas la miraban a medidas que avanzaban hacia la salida del gran salón. Sakura apenas podía moverse. Su cuerpo temblaba demasiado de placer, ella necesitaba… Necesitaba a…

Sus piernas fallaron una vez más y escuchó los gritos de sus amigas mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo. Sakura se curveó sobre su vientre. Su centro palpitaba demasiado de placer, ella necesitaba sentir el toque de alguien entre sus piernas, llevarla a la cima, y no tan solo una vez, si no par de veces. No creía que el deseo se disiparía con tan solo un orgasmo. Movió una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna, la metió por debajo de la falda del vestido, pasó los dedos por su muslo derecho hasta que llego a su centro palpitante.

Dios, estaba empapada. Sakura palpó su clítoris con la yema de sus dedos, estaba muy duro y sensible, cuando lo tocó su cuerpo reaccionó y soltó un gemido. ¿Acaso todas las chicas que bebían el néctar especial pasaban por lo mismo que ella? Esto era horrible. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

—Vaya, vaya…—dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura se estremeció y temió mirar hacia atrás. ¿Era la voz de Sasuke? ¡Oh Dios Mío! No tenía oportunidad ya de escapar de sus garras. Comenzó a lloriquear al darse cuenta de a lo que se vería expuesta en unos breves momentos.

—¡Sai!—escuchó que Ino exclamaba.

¿Sai? Sakura miró hacia atrás. Había un chico vestido con una camisa y pantalón de vestir negros, este tipo tenía el cabello negro pero no era Sasuke. Sakura respiro tranquila pero sabía que no estaba a salvo, ya que las personas que estaban cerca de ellos se giraron para mirarlos.

—¿A dónde llevas a la nueva Afrodita, Cerda?—dijo el tal Sai con desprecio a Ino.

—¡Eso no te importa!—le gritó Ino a Sai con enfado.

—Tenten—dijo otra voz.

Sakura miró al recién llegado. El tipo era el tal Naruto Uzumaki. El chico rubio la miró con una ceja arqueada y luego miró hacia donde estaba Hinata.

—Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto mirando a la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ho-Hola…—dijo la chica saludándolo con un breve tartamudeo.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó Naruto—Saben las reglas.

—Lo se Naruto pero…—Ino fue interrumpida por Sai.

—Sasuke mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo Sai riéndose con malicia—Estaba intentado escapar de la fiesta.

El cuerpo de Sakura se encogió en el suelo y sintió un rápido estremecimiento. No tenía que verlo para saber que el tal Sasuke Uchiha estaba detrás de ella. Sakura se mordió el labio con temor y lentamente se giró hacia donde sentía la presencia. Se topó con unas largas piernas arropadas en tela negra. Continuó subiendo, pasando la mirada por su pelvis, donde se veía un gran bulto y continuando por su amplio pecho oculto por una camisa negra hasta una pequeña porción libre de su cuello, el cual era muy blanco, así como la porcelana.

Sakura trago nerviosa y siguió subiendo hasta su cara. Mirando primeramente esos labios que parecían suaves a simple vista y generosos. Su perfilada nariz y luego sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros. Sasuke la miro con estos. ¡Oh por dios!

Ella estaba perdida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sasuke nunca había visto a esta chica.

Se inclinó, poniéndose de cuclillas a la altura de la chica. Le tomó el mentón con una mano e hizo que ella lo mirase a la cara. La chica parecía muy asustada, sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes estaban muy abiertos y sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos, como si estuviera pidiendo ser besada.

Sasuke sonrió. Si, la besaría pero a su debido tiempo. Pasó la mirada por su cuerpo, así como ella había hecho antes con él, la observó. Llevaba un vestido negro corto, el cual estaba sujeto a su blanquecino cuello, su cabello rosado se derrapaba por su espalda y por sus hombros desnudos. Sasuke aspiró el aire, la chica olía a una rica fragancia mezclada con un ligero olor a sudor y a alcohol.

Sintió como su polla cobraba más vida dentro de sus pantalones. Sasuke se mordió el labio y deseó tomar aquella chica allí mismo sobre el suelo, delante de todos pero… Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esta chica se merecía mucho más. Lo había cautivado un poco, él deseaba verla sobre las sábanas con su cabello rosado derrapado por estas, con sus piernas abiertas y lista para él.

Se colocó derecho y chasqueó los dedos, dándole a entender a Naruto y a Sai que ayudaran a la chica a ponerse de pie. Lo hicieron, la tomaron por los brazos con delicadeza y la hicieron poner de pie. Sasuke vio como la chica comenzaba a temblar, quizás de miedo o quizás por la sustancia que había tomado antes y que ahora estaba haciendo efecto.

Sasuke bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. Tenía unos senos firmes y algo pequeños. Bajó por sus caderas, las cuales eran un poco anchas a pesar de su delgadez y luego por sus desnudas y esbeltas piernas hasta sus pies, los cuales estaban desnudos. Gracias a las luces del lugar podía ver que la chica pelirosa tenía las uñas pintadas de un intenso rojo. Le gustaba el rojo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó Sasuke mirando de nuevo a su cara.

La chica frente a él se mordió el labio nerviosa. Sasuke deseó dar un paso hacia ella y tomar esa rica boca pero se contuvo. Más tarde lo haría. Tendría esa boca alrededor de su miembro en un breve momento.

—Y-yo…—la chica murmuró quedadamente y Sasuke se acercó más, ya que no la escuchó bien.

—Habla—exigió Sasuke. Odiaba los rodeos.

—S-soy Sakura…—dijo la chica con temor en su voz.

Sasuke sonrió. Así que se llamaba Sakura. ¡Qué bien! Ni le importaba. Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, la alzo hasta que ella estuvo descansando sobre su hombro como si ella fuera un saco de papas. Escuchó como la chica chillaba y pataleaba mientras que sus amigas maldecían a Sasuke.

Este miró a una de ellas, la cual le pareció conocida. Si, la conocía y muy bien. Ino Yamanaka. Sonrió. Él había tomado a esa chica sobre un sofá en una fiesta cuando esta había sido seleccionada como _«Afrodita»,_ uno de los peores polvos que había tenido en su vida.

Sasuke le palmeó el trasero a la chica en su hombro haciendo que esta gimiera. Cuando la vio esta parecía al borde, movió la mano desde su trasero hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Vaya. Sasuke pasó los dedos por la tela humedecida de sus bragas. Esta chica estaba más que lista para él. Bueno, a lo que había venido. Se dio la vuelta con Sakura entre sus brazos y comenzó a marchar a la salida del salón. Tenía una habitación de un hotel cercano apartada y la iba a usar esta noche con su Afrodita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

El imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha la había tomado como si fuera un saco de papas, colocándola sobre su hombro, sin importarle que la gente viese su trasero. La sacó de la fiesta de la misma forma. Sakura pataleó, gritó y llamó por ayuda pero esta última nadie le ofreció. Claro, todos los que estaban aquí eran unos traidores que se dejaban gobernar por Sasuke y su sequito de imbéciles.

Sasuke continúo caminando con ella entre sus brazos sin importarle los insultos que Sakura le decía ni los golpes que recibía de esta. Sakura se movía constantemente para que por lo menos él la dejase caer y ella poder escapar de él. No quería que el la tomase, no quería que nadie la tomase en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era irse a la comodidad seguridad de su cuarto en el dormitorio de chicas.

Sakura lloriqueó. ¿Que había estado pensando al venir a esta fiesta? Sabía lo que conllevaría venir a esta. Tenía tanta mala suerte que en su primera fiesta resultaba siendo la estúpida _«Afrodita»_ que se llegaría a acostar con el imbécil del _«Príncipe Negro»._ Sakura no iba a volver a cercarse a uno si salía viva de esta.

Salieron del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta. Sasuke caminó con ella en su hombro hasta donde había varios autos parqueados. Se detuvo a lado de un todoterreno negro con los vidrios tintados. Sasuke la dejó en el suelo y ella se tambaleó. Sus piernas estaban débiles y su deseo crecía constantemente, tanto así que sentía su humedad bajando por sus muslos. Sakura maldijo mientras apretaba las piernas.

—No te preocupes…—escuchó que decía Sasuke y Sakura levantó la mirada para ver como él sonreía con presunción mientras sabría la puerta del vehículo—Muy pronto apaciguare esas ganas tuyas…—dijo para después, sin darle un aviso, tomarla entre sus brazos y meterla dentro del asiento trasero del vehículo que estaba a su lado.

—¡No!—exclamó Sakura mientras golpeaba con sus manos torpes a Sasuke para que la dejase ir. Sasuke entró después al asiento trasero y Sakura cerró los ojos. Ese imbécil iba a tomarla allí, en el asiento trasero de un auto.

—Cierra la boca—dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba derecho en el asiento—Llévanos—ordenó Sasuke.

¿Qué? Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había un chico en el asiento del copiloto. Este atendió la orden de Sasuke y encendió el vehículo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿A dónde iban a ir? Sakura miró con miedo a Sasuke quien en ese momento estaba leyendo algo e su móvil.

—¿A-a dónde vamos?—pregunto asustada.

Iba a parecer en las noticias de las 12. Joven universitaria violada y dejaba a un lado de la carretera por personas desconocidas.

Sasuke miró hacia ella y sonrió con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Cuando él se movió, Sakura se echó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda de la puerta de todoterreno y colocando sus manos en su pecho, con intención de cubrirse de él. Algo estúpido, porque desde que entro al vehículo estaba a su merced. Sasuke se rio.

—Deja la ridiculez, _Afrodita_.

—Mi nombre es Sakura.

—A mí me vale mierda…—dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos y se acercó más.

Sakura chilló cuando sintió su frío tacto sobre su desnudo muslo. Bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba la mano de Sasuke postrada sobre su pierna. Estaba temblando ahora de miedo. Él podía hacerle lo que quisiera en aquel encerrado lugar y nadie lo sabría, solo el imbécil que conducía quien parecía más una estatua que una persona porque no había girado la cabeza hacia ellos en ningún momento.

—Déjame…—pidió Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más.

—En tus sueños, pequeña…—dijo Sasuke y movió la mano, subiendo por su desnudo muslo, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Esta se arqueó sintiendo su tacto. Maldición. Su cuerpo no obedecía los mandatos de su cerebro. Era como si este se gobernase a sí mismo. Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke introdujo su mano debajo de la falda del vestido y continúo subiéndola hasta que la yema de sus dedos tocaron la parte delantera de su sexo. Sakura se estremeció y miró de mala manera a Sasuke quien sonrió burlonamente.

Sus piernas, las muy tontas, se abrieron dándole más acceso a Sasuke. Odiaba que su cuerpo estuviese dejándose tocar por este imbécil. Maldito afrodisíaco. Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron su pubis y luego bajaron hasta donde estaba aquel manojo de nervios. Sakura levantó las caderas cuando sintió el primer toque de sus dedos sobre su hinchado clítoris. Su cuerpo se contrajo y ella gimió por lo gustoso que fue.

—Veo que te gusta—escuchó decir a Sasuke, quien se había acercado lo suficiente como para estar a su lado sentado.

Sasuke movió los dedos con lentitud sobre el botón hinchado hasta que adentró la mano dentro de las húmedas bragas. Sakura gritó cuando sintió la primera caricia de sus dedos sobre su desnuda carne. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento trasero mientras gemía descontroladamente, sintiendo las caricias proporcionadas por Sasuke. La larga caricia de Sasuke sobre sus labios exteriores se hizo mucho más intensa. Estaba por perder la cabeza e iba a tener su primer orgasmo muy pronto, ya que Sasuke introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su sexo.

—Déjame…—imploró Sakura moviendo las caderas en compasa con los movimientos de Sasuke.

Él no se detuvo y continúo. Mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, el uso otro para acariciarle el clítoris hinchado, así que cada vez que adentraba el dedo el otro se rozaba con su botón palpitante.

Sakura comenzó a jadear. A pesar del sonido del motor del vehículo, ella podía escuchar el sonido húmedo que hacia su sexo cada vez que Sasuke la acariciaba. Era un sonido tan cochino.

—Estás tan húmeda…—dijo Sasuke—Vas a ensuciar todo el asiento pero…—vio como él se pasaba la lengua por los labios—Puedes hacerlo. Quiero que te corras con mis dedos dentro de ti…—dijo para después introducir un segundo dedo haciendo que Sakura gritara de placer.

Sakura apenas podía hablar o quejarse de ello. Estaba tan al borde. Si este era el tal orgasmo, era magnifico, aunque ella odiase al chico que se lo estaba proporcionando. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo volvía a arder con el mismo ardor de antes. Volvió a gritar cuando sintió como el poderoso clímax se creaba desde su vientre. Su visión se tornó borrosa y vio muchos puntos de colores brillando detrás de sus ojos.

Sintió como él seguía torturándola, aun después de que ella llegase al clímax. Las caderas de Sakura no dejaban de temblar y de levantarse del asiento trasero del vehículo. Sakura sentía la garganta arderle en carne viva de tanto gritar. No había estado esperando esto. Miro hacia Sasuke cuando pudo al fin definir figuras. Este tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en sus labios.

—Me has empapado la mano…—dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke sacó la mano de su entrepierna y Sakura vio como él levantaba la mano hacia su rostro. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver como este pasaba la lengua por sus dedos humedecidos con los flujos de Sakura. Era asqueroso.

—Sabes deliciosa—le dijo arrastrando su nombre y luego se colocó derecho mientras continuaba lamiendo los fluidos de sus dedos en silencio, sin decir nada más.

Sakura suspiró tranquila y se llevó una mano al a frente. Esta le temblaba, en realidad todo su cuerpo temblaba. No pensó que tener un orgasmo fuera tan poderoso que había obstruido sus sentidos. Bajo la mirada, mirando la falda de su vestido. Sakura movió una mano hacia su entrepierna, metiéndola dentro de la falda del vestido. Sus muslos estaban húmedos y la tela del vestido en aquella área por igual.

Cuando los dedos de Sakura rozaron su carne aun ardiendo, esta gimió. Maldición. Aun se sentía caliente y más que antes. Cerró las piernas y bajo la cabeza, derrotada. Sasuke le había dado un orgasmo y ella se había dejado tocar por ese como si fuese una puta. Se sentía tan asquerosa. Sorbió la nariz. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

—Muy pronto estarás pidiendo más que mis dedos—dijo Sasuke y en ese momento el vehículo se detuvo. Sasuke sonrió y abrió la puerta del todoterreno. Salió del auto y se inclinó en este, mirando hacia ella. Con la mano le indico que saliera.

No, no quería salir.

—Sakura ven…—le dijo Sasuke extendiendo la mano.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Si no sales por las buenas—su expresión se volvió terrorífica—Voy a sacarte por las manos o mejor aún—sonrió con malicia—Te tomare en este vehículo parqueado en un estacionamiento subterráneo, donde todos podrían vernos. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Sakura sintió temor. No, no le gustaría eso y tampoco le gustaría ser tomada por Sasuke pero… miró hacia su cara. No tenía opción. Para su desgracia esto tenía que pasar para que pudiese librarse de ese malandrín. Pasó saliva y extendió una mano. ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos tenía que hacer esta mierda para poder ser libre una vez pero… Lloró cuando Sasuke la haló hacia fuera del vehículo. Iba a perder su preciada virginidad con un tipo que no conocía y que además iba a maltratarla.

Sasuke la sacó del vehículo y luego, otra vez, la tomó como si ella fuera un saco de papas, o una muñeca. Sakura gritó y este le dio una fuerte nalgada para que se callara, pero lo que hizo fue que Sakura gritara más y pidiese ayuda, pero para su desgracia, el subterráneo parecía sacado de una película de terror. No había ni un alma más que ellos.

Este se movió por el parqueo hasta lo que parecía ser un ascensor. Sasuke lo llamo y espero por el mientras tenía a Sakura sobre su hombro llorando. Sakura no iba a callarse. Como lo haría cuando sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Este era muy cruel. ¿Por qué hacía que sucediese tal barbaridad?

El ascensor al fin llegó y Sasuke entró con ella. Cuando las puertas metálicas de este se cerraron y el aparato comenzó su ascenso, Sasuke la dejó sobre sus pies. Sakura se tambaleó y terminó chocando la espalda con la pared de metal del elevador. Gimió de dolor pero cuando miró hacia el frente para insultar a Sasuke por u brusquedad. Una sombra grande se prostró frente a ella.

Su barbilla fue tomada con fuerza. Sakura miró su cara. Los ojos negros de Sasuke parecían llamas oscuras vivas de tan brillantes que estaban.

—Sasuke…

—Tú serás mía…—dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza.

Sakura echó la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía los duros labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Él la estaba besando con salvajismo. Tomando su barbilla con fuerza mientras le inclinaba la cabeza hacia el lado que más le favorecía y buscando su propio placer en aquel beso. Era una lástima que para Sakura era algo diferente. Para ella era como si fuese una obligación, algo que tenía que hacer obligado. Le hubiera gustado disfrutarlo pero se sentía demasiada asqueada como para hacerlo.

Sasuke rompió el beso y la miró con ojos duros.

—Vas a besarme con ganas después, _Afrodita_ —exigió Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera, su mirada era tan sombría.

—Mi nombre es Sakura.

—Sigue valiéndome mierda—dijo Sasuke y se alejó de ella.

Sakura bajo la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los labios. No quería nada de esto pero… Le echo una mirada a Sasuke. Tenía que hacerlo. Maldición. No le gustaba que la obligasen a hacer cosas. Bueno, a nadie le gustaba. Soltó un suspiro y vio como Sasuke la miraba. En ese momento, la campana del ascensor sonó y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Sasuke volvió la vista al frente y salió del elevador. Sakura dio un paso hacia delante y lo siguió. Este caminó por el pasillo del piso hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y algo raro paso. Sakura no pensó que el sería tan caballeroso para dejarla entrar primero, claro, ya que desde que había aparecido él no había sido para nada un caballero. Sakura le sonrió, aunque fue más una mueca y pasó por su lado, entrando a la habitación. Sakura no paso la mirada por esta. ¿Para qué? No necesitaba saber cómo era el lugar del ajusticiamiento de su virginidad. No gracias.

Sakura caminó hacia la cama con colchas de color rojo oscuro y se sentó en esta. Miró como Sasuke cerraba la puerta de la habitación y la aseguraba. Este se giró y caminó hacia ella. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos cuando Sasuke la empujó sobre su espalda, cayendo ella en la cama. Este se cernió sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Sakura asustada miro a su cara.

—Deberías estar pidiendo que entre en ti como loca—dijo Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él debía de haber tenido muchas chicas que habían deseado esto. Sakura hizo una mueca. Puede que su cuerpo estuviese en candela viva en aquel momento pero eso no quería decir que se lanzaría a cualquiera o que estaría gustosa de que él la tocase, también puede que lo que pasó en el vehículo haya obnubilado sus sentidos por unos segundos pero ella no se abriría a él tan fácil.

—No creas que todas deseamos esto—le dijo Sakura. Ella no lo deseaba.

Sasuke arqueó una negra ceja.

—¿No lo deseas tú?—preguntó Sasuke con una mirada burlona.

—No me gustas para nada.

Sasuke no respondió y luego soltó una risotada.

—Ahora las chicas intentan hacérselas duras para que nosotros los chicos estemos más deseosos—dijo y tomó las muñecas de Sakura con las manos, moviéndolas hacia encima de la cabeza de la pelirosa, encerrándola. Sakura maldijo. Ahora sí que estaba a su merced.

Sasuke bajo a cabeza y volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con más ferocidad. Sakura gimió entre el beso, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear nuevamente de deseo. Los labios de Sasuke se volvieron posesivos. Este tiró de los labios de Sakura mientras soltaba una de sus manos para acariciarle la cara con su mano libre. Con esta, recorrió el parte del cuerpo de Sakura, desde su cara, pasando por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre y la unión de sus muslos. Aquí, Sasuke hundió la mano y Sakura murmulló. Maldición. Su cuerpo comenzaba otra vez a reaccionar de forma mala.

—¿Te rindes?—preguntó Sasuke rompiendo de forma rápido el beso.

—N-no—susurró Sakura mirándolo desafiante.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, este volvió a bajar la cabeza pero no la besó en los labios si no en el cuello. Luego rápidamente, la hizo girarse. Presionando a Sakura contra las sabanas rojas. Sakura tosió, ya que él se había sentado encima de ella. Sintió las manos de Sasuke en su espalda subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello y enviando espasmos a Sakura, gracias a que su espalda estaba desnuda y la mano de este estaba fría. ¿Cómo sus manos podían cambiar tanto de temperatura? Él era extraño.

Sakura gritó cuando sintió sus manos en su cuello y luego como tomaba con las manos la parte que aseguraba un poco su vestido a ella. Sakura escuchó como la tela era desgarrada. ¡No! Este vestido era su favorito. Le había costado una mesada completa. Sakura lloriqueó y se movió debajo de él mientras le decía todos los insultos que sabía en su vida. Era un maldito. Rompía su vestido y también deseaba tomarla sin preguntarle.

—¡Maldito!

—Oh mira…—dijo Sasuke. Este tenía su teléfono en la mano y luego lo dejo caer al suelo. Sakura escucho como algo se rompía. ¿Acaso él había…?—¡Oops!—dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el suelo—Lo rompí—Sasuke se rio.

—Eres un desgraciado.

—Quédate quieta—dijo Sasuke volviendo a empujarla sobre el colchón.

—¡Voy a demandarte!

Sasuke se rió ante esto y continuó rasgado el vestido. Sakura sintió como este se aflojaba y luego una fría brisa la acarició. Maldición. Sasuke al fin la dejó libre y Sakura se giró airada hacia él. Levantó una mano para golpearlo pero este la interceptó.

—¡No vas a golpearme!—exclamó Sasuke con una dura mirada mientras mantenía prisionera su mano.

—¿Por qué rompiste mi vestido?

—Este obstruía y…—Sasuke se interrumpió mientras bajaba la mirada por ella. Sakura se sintió desnuda. Oh, espera. Si estaba desnuda. No se había colocado sostén porque el vestido dejaba la espalda libre pero maldijo el que no estuviera allí.

Vio como Sasuke se quedaba mirando sus senos. Llevo su mano libre a sus pechos, intentando tapárselos pero su pequeña mano no pudo hacerlo, no porque tuviese los pechos inmensos como Hinata, sino porque obvio que no iba a esconder con una sola mano sus pechos de tamaño de una naranja.

—¡Deja de mirarme!—exclamó Sakura mientras intentaba que Sasuke le soltara la otra mano.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego bajo la cabeza. Oh no. Sakura gimió cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke sobre una de las cimas duras de su pecho izquierdo. No pudo evitar que otro sonoro gemido saliera de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba en candela viva. Sasuke chupó con dureza su pecho y ella gritó mientras llevaba su mano libre a su espeso cabello negro. Tiró de este mientras Sasuke devoraba con voracidad sus pezones dejándolos hinchados. Ya cuando dejo de succionar sus pechos, Sakura no podía consigo misma. Su mente era un vorágine de luces, si él seguía, ella podía…

Dio un respingo. No, él no podía. Sasuke volvió a besarla y su mano se movió por su vientre plano dejando a Sakura temblando de placer hasta que esta encontró la piel lisa de su entrepierna. Sakura gimió entre el beso y lo rompió cuando sintió como Sasuke ahuecaba su sexo. Maldición. Otra vez no. No podía una vez más. Se movió incomoda debajo de él. No quería esto. En verdad no quería esto. Sintió como sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar con ganas, haciendo que Sasuke se alejase de ella.

Sakura miró a Sasuke por medio de sus ojos empapados.

—Odios las lloronas—dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—N-no es mi culpa.

—¿Es mía?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Lo es.

—Hablas demasiado—dijo Sasuke mirándola con enfado—Vuelves a interrumpirme y te juro que te daré la vuelta, te agarrare del pelo y te follare como si fueras una zorra.

—¿No es lo que ibas a hacer?

Sasuke no respondió y volvió a darle la vuelta, colocándola sobre de boca sobre el colchón. Sakura lloró con más ganas. Iba a tomarla de esa manera, como si fuera un animal. Escuchó el sonido de tela, y lloró con más ahínco. Él se estaba quitando la ropa para hacerla suya. Enterró la cabeza en las sabanas rojas. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a esa fiesta?

Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió algo cálido acariciar su entrepierna. ¿Era ese su pene? Espera. No era eso. Se giró un poco, levantándose del colchón para no ver a Sasuke. ¿Acaso él estaba…? Sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus nalgas y como este volvía a ponerla como antes, ella comiéndose el colchón. Después, otra vez la misma caricia cálida y ¿húmeda? ¿Acaso era su lengua? Sakura gimió cuando los dedos de Sasuke separaron sus labios vaginales y volvió a gemir volviendo a sentir la boca de Sasuke otra vez sobre su sexo. Estaba saboreándola.

Sakura se mordió los labios con fuerza, al sentir como este exploraba con mucha habilidad su sexo con su boca y lengua. Sakura soltó un gemido cuando Sasuke pasó la lengua por su clítoris hinchado. Esto… Era extraño pero a la vez se sentía bien. Sasuke delineó su clítoris con su lengua y luego volvió a meterla dentro de su cavidad.

—Sasuke…—susurró Sakura su nombre mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas oscuras.

Este no respondió ya que estaba muy ocupado lamiendo su sexo. Sasuke penetró su abertura con la lengua muchas veces hasta que tuvo a Sakura moviendo el trasero hacia él. No era justo. Ella no debía de estar correspondiendo a sus caricias, debía de estarse negando pero esto se sentía tan maravillosamente bien. Sasuke continuó penetrando su vagina con la lengua y después Sakura sintió uno de sus dedos sobre su clítoris. Sakura estaba tan cerca del borde pero de un momento a otro, la caricia cesó, Sakura sintió frio cuando Sasuke se alejó.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba? Se giró un poco hacia Sasuke, desorientada. Cuando miró a su cara, este se lamia los labios y la miraba con una mirada maliciosa mientras que… Sakura bajo la mirada por su cuerpo desnudo. Vaya. No iba a ser ignorante pero Sasuke tenía un buen cuerpo, piel blanca definida y tonificada. Sakura bajó la mirada por su cuerpo hasta seguir el camino feliz oscuro que se reunía en… Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. ¿ _Eso_ iba a entrar en ella? Era demasiado grande.

La mano de Sasuke estaba alrededor de su erección y luego la dejó libre, la cual palpitó. Oh dios mío. Sakura abrió más los ojos mientras seguía con su verde mirada fija en el pene del chico. Este era grueso y largo, estaba en su plenitud y tenía unas fuertes venas que iban desde su base hasta su punta roma. Antes, cuando Sasuke había tenido su blanca mano alrededor de su pene, había hecho un poco de contraste ya que su miembro era de un color más oscuro.

—¿La quieres?—escuchó que Sasuke preguntaba.

Sakura sintió como su cara se ponía de todos los colores. Maldito. Sakura desvió la mirada lejos de su miembro y se movió en la cama pero Sasuke la agarró rápidamente para que no saliese de esta. Sakura se sentía como una muñeca de trapo ya que Sasuke volvió a darle la vuelta, para que estuvieran frente a frente. Sakura se ruborizo mientras se sentía observada por la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

—Eres tan extraña—dijo Sasuke pasando su oscura mirada por su cuerpo, Sakura sintió como este volvía a calentarse. En verdad su cuerpo era muy traidor, le gustaba ser mirado por Sasuke.

—Termina con esto—le dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. Ya, deseaba que todo acabase rápido, él solo estaba prolongando el momento para torturarla

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Querías que te hiciera terminar?—preguntó Sasuke con malicia.

Sakura bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada. Si, había querido terminar. Necesitaba terminar. Apretó las piernas, sintiéndose más deseosa que antes. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro aunque su cerebro le dijese lo contrario, ahora mismo su cuerpo era quien mandaba, pero aun así no se lo iba a hacer saber.

—No…—mintió Sakura—No quería…

Sasuke se rió y luego Sakura sintió su mano sobre su barbilla. Sasuke estuvo frente a ella, sus labios unidos una vez más. Sintió sus manos sobre sus costados y luego este fue subiéndose a la cama sin dejar de besarla, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas. La espalda de Sakura estuvo sobre el colchón una vez más y Sasuke estaba encima de ella, devorándole la boca.

Sakura correspondía el beso torpemente para sentir como Sasuke bajaba la mano que tenía sobre su costado por su vientre hasta la unión de sus muslos. Sakura dio un respingo al sentir sus dedos otra vez sobre su sexo, sus piernas se abrieron, dándole espacio. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Sasuke y se sorprendió de que este también la estuviera mirando, con una mirada tan profunda que hizo que ella temblase.

—Sasuke…—dijo Shanna rompiendo el beso.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa para después mover la mano. Sakura soltó un gemido sintiendo como sus hábiles dedos rozaban su palpitante clítoris. Se sentía tan caliente y tan sensible. Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia su abertura y las caderas de Sakura se levantaron del colchón cuando los dedos se abrieron paso dentro de ella. Tembló al sentirlos dentro de su calidez y como Sasuke comenzaba a moverlos hacia fuera y a dentro, en un vaivén. Estaba tan cerca una vez más pero sabía que Sasuke era cruel ya que este apartó los dedos una vez más y se los metió a la boca, saboreándolos.

—Deliciosa…—dijo avergonzando a Sakura para después tomar sus rodillas con las manos. Sakura gritó al verse echada hacia atrás con las piernas al aire, dándole una buena vista a Sasuke de su sexo. Se movió incomoda mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Sasuke.

—¡Espera!

Sasuke no espero. Sakura tembló cuando sintió la punta de su pene acariciar su carne sensible y soltó otro gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella.

—¡No!—exclamó Sakura haciendo acopo de fuerza y levantándose un poco para golpear a Sasuke en el pecho. Sasuke dejó caer sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sakura vio el miembro del pelinegro entre sus piernas, a punto de estar dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué debería?—preguntó Sasuke tomándose con una mano y bombeándose a sí mismo.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas más calientes que antes. Esto en verdad era vergonzoso. ¡Por Dios! ¿Que decía? Estaba completamente desnuda y Sasuke estaba de la misma forma, él la había tocado íntimamente, tanto con sus dedos como con su boca y estaban a punto de tener relaciones.

—Por qué…—Sakura pasó saliva—Porque soy virgen—le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa y luego soltó una risotada.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—preguntó arqueando una oscura ceja—Me di cuenta cuando te penetre con los dedos—dijo y se rió para después acercar su rostro al suyo mientras le volvió a agarrar las piernas por las rodillas—Sé que eres virgen, _Afrodita_ …—dijo Sasuke.

—Por…—Sakura se relamió los labios. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a un animal como Sasuke que tuviese piedad de ella? si, sabía que esto ya tenía que pasar para poder deshacerse de Sasuke y ser libre otra vez pero no quería que su primera vez fuese un martirio—Por favor se delicado—intento Sakura mirándolo a la cara en la espera de algún cambio en su expresión de burla—En serio es mi primera vez…—lloriqueó Sakura—Sé que vas a tomarme de todos modos, aunque me niegue y haga lo que haga, pero por lo menos dame eso—le pidió con ojitos de perro dolido—Se gentil conmigo—suplicó.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse mirándola con esa mirada intensa suya pero por lo menos no sonreía. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio por qué debería?—preguntó Sasuke—Has escuchado los rumores de mí, ¿no?—preguntó y Sakura asintió—Tengo sexo duro, _Afrodita_.

—Soy Sakura.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Sé que no eres un chico malo…—dijo Sakura intentando convencerlo pero quizás no debió de decir eso. Él era un chico malo y cruel, se sentía feliz de serlo, solo había que verlo para saberlo—Sé que no eres tan cruel como dices.

Sasuke soltó otra risotada.

—Soy una chico malo…—dijo y ladeó la cabeza—Esa chica rubia con la que estabas, ¿tú sabes lo que le hice?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa y Sakura supuso de que este hablaba de Ino, así que asintió—La tome sobre un sofá delante de todos y gritó que me detuviera pero no lo hice…—dijo y arqueó una ceja—¿Por qué debería ser diferente contigo?

—Es que es mi primera fiesta y…—Sakura se mordió el labio inferior—Me gustaría recordar mi primera vez como algo bueno, ¿sabes?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola una vez más, esta vez, inexpresivo para después colocarse derecho y bajar sus piernas. Las piernas de Sakura terminaron cada una al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Luego Sasuke acercó más su cuerpo al suyo. ¿Acaso iba a hacerlo como ella le había dicho? Sasuke se tomó en la mano y movió su erección hasta el sexo de Sakura, esta gimió cuando rozo su punta otra vez contra su clítoris hinchado. Se mordió un labio mientras comenzaba a temblar de deseo. Solo había sido un pequeño roce pero su cuerpo reacciono como si estuviese sintiéndolo dentro, no se imaginaba como seria cuando Sasuke estuviese dentro de ella al fin, estaba segura de que volvería desquiciada.

Sakura soltó otro gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, las manos de Sakura se anclaron en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, clavándole las uñas con fuerza y luego gritó de dolor cuando este de una estocada, se introdujo completamente dentro de ella.

—Argh…—escuchó gemir a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y estuvo segura que se lo lastimó. Su cuerpo temblaba y el área entre sus piernas dolía. Sasuke estaba dentro de ella. Bajo la mirada hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, Sasuke estaba hundido hasta su empuñadura, estaba por completo dentro de su vagina, con razón dolía tanto.

—Lo que hago por un buen polvo…—dijo Sasuke riéndose.

—E-eres un maldito—dijo Sakura con voz quedada.

Sasuke la estaba estirando demasiado, él se sentía enorme dentro de ella, dolía tanto, es como si estuviese rompiéndose por dentro. Gimió de dolor una vez más. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Miro a Sasuke a la cara para ver que este la miraba con una ardiente mirada. Sakura se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Se sentía más extraña que antes. Tener a Sasuke dentro de ella estaba haciendo que su cuerpo temblase más de deseo por él.

Sasuke no la dejo pensar, le agarro otra vez las piernas con las manos, manteniéndolas al lado de sus caderas, abriéndola más para él y comenzó a moverse, embistiendo su cuerpo con dureza. Sakura comenzó a gemir de dolor. Unos gemidos se escaparon de sus labios mientras lo sentía golpear rápidamente dentro de ella, sacando del todo la longitud de su miembro para después entrar en ella de la misma forma, con dureza. A pesar de que dolía como la mierda, estaba comenzando a sentirse bien, incluso con la molestia que estaba allí cada vez que Sasuke empujaba más profundo.

—Sa-Sasuke…—gimió Sakura y este se acercó, bajando la cabeza hacia ella. Sakura sintió sus labios sobre los suyos mientras continuaba penetrándola con vehemencia. Sakura gemía descontroladamente con cada embestida, su clítoris palpitaba de placer y su cuerpo era pura llama viva. No, no deseaba esto, no lo había deseado pero ahora se sentía tan bien, que no quería que terminase.

Sasuke se alejaba, sacando su miembro hasta su punta para después hundirse en ella otra vez con fuerza, sacándole gritos de dolor a Sakura cada vez que lo hacía. Oh maldición. Esto se sentía maravillosamente perfecto, sentía su clítoris palpitar de placer y sus paredes internas apretar a Sasuke, estaba casi tocando el cielo.

Los ojos de Sakura miraron hacia la cara de Sasuke para ver como este se mordía el labio inferior y tenía una expresión de gozo en su rostro mientras la penetraba. Cuando Sasuke vio que ella lo miraba sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sakura volvió a gritar y luego hizo algo que no pensó que haría, paso los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo acerco a ella, besándolo. Se aferró a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo mientras el pene de Sasuke golpeaba dentro de ella con fuerza, cada vez más aumentando la velocidad.

Maldición. Esto en verdad se sentía maravillosamente bien. No pensó que el sexo fuera de esa manera, sabía que Sasuke se estaba refrenando un poco, a pesar de que había sido brusco al comienzo pero él no era como todos decían que era, cruel. No estaba siendo cruel con ella lo que quería decir que había hecho caso a su pedido.

Sasuke continuó penetrándola con fuerza y sacándole sonoros gemidos a Shanna por un tiempo. Este era muy cruel, ya que mientras la embestía, con sus manos, las cuales se habían movido a sus pechos, tiraba de los pezones de Sakura sin delicadeza alguna haciendo que esta se volviese loca. Él era magnifico. Luego de lo que pareció interminable para ella, Shanna se corrió soltando un sonoro grito. Su cuerpo se sacudió y se retorció mientras Sasuke seguía golpeando con dureza dentro de ella a pesar de estaba tan sensible, él estaba buscando su propio placer.

—Maldición—gruñó Sasuke y continúo embistiéndola como loco hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y luego se alejó rápidamente, tomando su miembro en una mano. Luego se corrió violentamente sobre el vientre de Sakura. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía los fluidos salir de su pene cayendo hacia su estómago. Él se había corrido y casi lo había hecho dentro de ella… ¿Qué había estado pensando? Sakura se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiando el sudor que había aparecido en su frente mientras miraba a la cara de Sasuke.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Su frente y su pecho estaban perlados de sudor, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Sakura se sintió avergonzada e intento cerrar las piernas nuevamente pero Sasuke la detuvo. Abrió los ojos y la miro con su profunda mirada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Es muy temprano…—dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla otra vez, de forma tosca y cuando se separó Sakura se estremeció al ver su profunda mirada. Él era muy oscuro. Sasuke se movió hasta que Sakura sintió la punta de su miembro acariciar una vez más sus sensibles labios vaginales. Abrió los ojos mientras veía el pene del pelinegro. Había cobrado su vida. ¿Cómo era posible? Sakura lo miró a la cara y Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente—Como dije antes, es temprano…—dijo para después hundirse en ella nuevamente, sacándole un grito de dolor a Sakura por su rápida intromisión.

Esto no iba a acabar esta noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Soltó una risita. La chica se había desmayado. ¿Tan bueno era? Volvió a reírse mientras salía de ella una vez más, esta vez Sasuke no había conseguido llegar al clímax. Miró su miembro aun endurecido. Maldición. Había estado loco por venirse dentro de ella pero para su desgracia Sasuke no había utilizado un maldito preservativo, simplemente se le había olvidado pero…

Le dio una mirada a la pelirosa desmayada sobre la cama. Su cabello rosado estaba derrapado sobre la almohada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar y sus labios… Sasuke se relamió los suyos mientras miraba los labios de la chica. Estaban tan hinchados, Sasuke deseaba tomar sus labios una vez más en los suyos y no tan solo sus labios. Paso rápidamente la mirada por todo su cuerpo, desde sus pechos igual de hinchados que sus labios, su vientre plano hasta sus regordetes pliegues.

Sasuke movió una mano hacia estos y con un dedo apartó uno de ellos, revelando su hinchado clítoris. Sasuke nunca había tenido una chica que tuviese su sexo de esa forma, tan hinchado y tan llamativo. Su sexo estaba rosáceo por la actividad reciente y muy húmeda, deseaba bajar la cabeza y hundirse entre sus piernas.

Maldición. Estaba hirviendo de placer, él que nunca hervía tanto de esa manera. Normalmente tomaba a las afroditas de forma rápida una vez que decidía hacerlo, claro, le gustaba dejarlas sufrir por un tiempo y que lo anhelasen. Le dio otra mirada a la chica. Sakura era su nombre, aunque le encantaba decirle _Afrodita,_ parecía que esto la molestaba. Ella era algo diferente, quizás porque era virgen y era primeriza en las fiestas.

Quería tomarla una vez más. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se acostó de lado. Tendría que esperar a que volviese a tomar la conciencia, no era porque era de esos chicos que respetaban, para nada, él era una bestia y no le importaba tomarla desmayada, sino porque deseaba ver su rostro cada vez que ella se corriese y esta vez, usaría un puto condón porque se correría dentro de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura**

¿Se había desmayado? Sakura levantó la cabeza de la almohada y observo. Al parecer sí. Seguía desnuda como antes y su cuerpo dolía. Se movió y miró a su derecha para ver a Sasuke mirándola fijamente, él estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en su brazo.

—Sa-Sasuke…—susurró con miedo mirando como este sonreía con malicia.

—Tuve sexo a tu manera, Afrodita…—dijo Sasuke arrastrando el título que los unía—Pero ahora…—Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa maliciosa—Es mi turno de hacer las cosas como yo quiero…—dijo y rápidamente Sakura se vio como en un principio, con su cuerpo boca abajo presionado por el colchón y Sasuke con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, aprisionándola.

No, no. Él no podía tomarla así. Aún estaba adolorida por las otras dos veces que lo habían hecho, su clítoris y sus labios dolían como si le hubiesen metido un mazo de amasar dentro. Sasuke la tomo por el cuello con dureza. Se había despertado de un sueño para entrar en una pesadilla, porque esto era lo que era una maldita pesadilla. Sakura gritó de dolor mientras Sasuke la invadía otra vez con su miembro. Era la peor noche de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y adolorido. Lentamente abrió los ojos, topándose con un inmaculado techo y con un ventilador girando sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó confusa y luego paso la mirada por la habitación. La luz de un nuevo día entraba por las ventanas de cristales haciendo que sus ojos le doliesen también. Se sentó en la cama donde había estado reposando. Su cuerpo le dolió una vez más y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Miró su cuerpo y luego soltó una risotada, para quejarse después. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Había sido tomada como un animal por el peor de los chicos. Sakura gimió de dolor cuando se movió en la cama para salir de esta.

Apoyo los pies en el frio suelo y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio. Sus piernas estaban muy débiles, casi como si fueran hechas de gelatina. Además de eso, Sakura apoyo una mano en la cama mientras se inclinaba hacia esta, curvando su cuerpo cuando sintió como este comenzaba a doler más de lo normal. La parte entre sus piernas dolía mucho, como si alguien hubiese metido un mazo de amasar masa dentro.

Hizo una mueca. Había sido la peor noche de su vida. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sorbió la nariz mientras intentaba ponerse derecha. Se sentía asquerosa, sucia y muy usada. La noche pasada Sasuke había abusado prácticamente de ella, no le importó lo mucho que ella lloró y lo mucho que se quejó, él paso la noche empujando fuertemente dentro de ella, lastimándola, a pesar de que dijo que sería gentil, aunque bueno, él no lo dijo exactamente.

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación de hotel donde había pasado la noche. Cada paso hacia el cuarto era una tortura para ella. No sabía que perder la virginidad dolía tanto. No, espera. Esta dolía, todos lo sabían, pero dolía más cuando eras abusada y eras embestida sin ninguna suavidad. Sasuke no se había detenido nunca. Sakura por el dolor que le había causado Sasuke había perdido la conciencia. No había podido soportarlo.

Terminó en el baño y se sentó en el váter. Hacer pis fue una igual tortura. Su carne estaba muy lastimada y todo le ardía. Cuando terminó, y limpió los restos, se quedó sorprendida y muy asustada al ver en el papel que había utilizado manchas de sangre. Maldición. Estaba más lastimada de lo que había pensado. Tenía que regresar a su cuarto en el dormitorio pero… Se mordió el labio. Su móvil se había roto cuando Sasuke lo pisó a propósito y ni se inmutó en ver si todavía servía.

Soltó un suspiro. No sabía cómo iba a salir de aquí. Ni tenía zapatos y tenía que parecer una indigente o un mapache. Se giró hacia el espejo que tenía la mampara de la ducha. Se quedó helada al ver su reflejo. Su cuerpo estaba plagado de chupetones, tantos rojos y otros que se estarían convirtiendo en morados. Sus pezones estaban tan hinchados que estos aún seguían erguidos y palpitaban aun de dolor. Sakura bajo la mirada por su vientre repleto de chupetones hasta la unión de su vientre. Los chupones aún seguían, se esparcían por sus muslos.

Se mordió el labio y abrió un poco las piernas. Sus pechos no eran lo único hinchado. Sus labios femeninos tenían una tonalidad rosácea y destacaban entre su inmaculada piel. Maldición. Sakura levantó una pierna para tener una mejor visión de estos. Parecía como si le hubieran hecho una cirugía plástica para aumentar si es que se podía hacer.

Soltó una risita viéndose a sí misma y lo que Sasuke le había hecho. Aquellas marcas y la sensación de haber sido casi violada no iban a desaparecer por un tiempo.

Espera un momento.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se acercó más al espejo. Como había pasado por desapercibido aquella cosa que estaba amarrada a su cuello. Levantó una mano y tocó el lazo rojo que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

¡Oh dios mío!

El corazón se le fue a los pies y rememoró lo que dijeron Ino y Tenten sobre aquel lazo rojo.

 **«** _—¿El lazo rojo?—preguntó Hinata quien se habida mantenido en silencio, escuchando con atención—¿Qué lazo rojo?_

 _—Bueno, después que tienes tu noche con el líder de la hermandad si a la mañana siguiente te despiertas con un lazo rojo atado a tu cuello, serás reclamada una vez más—murmuró Ino—Incluso muchas veces más hasta que la próxima fiesta se haga y se anuncie una nueva Afrodita_

 _—¿Reclamarla una vez más?—preguntó Sakura con la frente sombrada de negro. O sea que si te acostaba con el líder de la hermandad y luego te despertabas con ese lazo rojo en el cuello, te podrían reclamar no una vez si no muchas veces más. ¡Oh por dios! **»**_

Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos mientras dejaba salir un sonoro grito de su garganta. ¡No podía ser! Sasuke Uchiha no pudo haberle colocado ese maldito lazo rojo en el cuello. Maldición. Sakura cayó de rodillas en piso de baldosas oscuras. No le importó que sus rodillas estarían lastimadas y tampoco le importó que su cuerpo fuera una masa de dolor. Esto no era nada comparado con saber que Sasuke Uchiha la reclamaría una vez más.

Su suerte no podía estar peor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey… ¿Cómo están?**

 **Esta es una historia corta de capítulos. (Antes eran 3 que terminaron en los que dije).** **Me llegó a la mente luego de que… Umm… Ni me acuerdo. La verdad es que ni me acuerdo como llego a mi mente. Solo estaba en mi cama pensando en una nueva historia y como siempre, mi mente perversa llevo las cosas al sexo y al alcohol, el cual no soy muy propensa a beber pero me imagine yendo a una fiesta universitaria americana (Que son las más populares) y como seria esta. Eso del afrodisíaco me llego de un Fanfic que llegue a leer hace años pero que en ese momento me llego a la mente y dije… Umm ¿Fiesta? ¿Alcohol? ¿Afrodisíaco? ¡Es hora de hacer un evento sexy! Y ahí está el primer capítulo de esta loca travesía de Sakura luego de que Sasuke la reclamó y que luego la convirtió en una _Afrodita Elite_.**

 **Ah, al parecer si me acuerdo—Se encoge de hombros—**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el primer capítulo? Ignoren el Lemmon, este lo hice uniendo algunas partes de Lemmons de otras de mis historias y sacando un poco de mi cabeza, ya que este me tenia la historia detenida y tenia que avanzarla ya. Sé que a todas les gusto, así que no hay más que decir que la trama en sí. Díganme. Necesito saber. Esto depende de que si la continuo o la dejo botada. Y sí, soy propensa a hacerlo, si ven mi ficha se dan cuenta. Si la historia no sirve pues va a la carpeta de historias olvidadas y punto.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante. A veces cuando estoy editando tiendo a dejar cosas pasar por alto (Casi siempre)— Gracias :)**


	2. Aphrodite

**.**

 *** One Black Night ***

 _It's already too late, the moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Aphrodite**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"Él se aprovechó de mi excitación, tomándome como un poseso cuando era virgen.**_

 _ **Ni le importó lo mucho que replique ni lo mucho que llore y aun así yo… aun lo deseo"**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Su vida estaba hecha un caos.

Desde que pasó la fiesta hace una semana y fue reclamada por Sasuke para después ser dejada abandonada, en un hotel sin dinero y con su ropa destrozada, su vida se había sumido en una vorágine de caos y chismes. No entendía como era que las chicas que eran seleccionadas como _«Afroditas»_ seguían con su vida luego de que dejaban el título o peor aún, no entendía cómo es que una chica podía desear ser una _Afrodita._ Una semana después y Sakura aún no se había acostumbrado a los alumnos de la universidad llamándola _«Afrodita»_ y tampoco no se había acostumbrado al acoso que recibía por parte de los chicos y las burlas de algunas chicas envidiosas. Si ellas supieran que Sakura daría lo que fuese por despojarse de ese título tan sucio.

En verdad que no entendía como era que algunas chicas deseaban ser como ella. Era asqueroso. Por su suerte, Sasuke no había hecho acto de presencia desde que la dejó en el hotel abandonada a su suerte, y en verdad lo agradecía.

Los primeros días después de que fue despojada de su virginidad como una zorra por Sasuke, apenas pudo caminar y hacer pis bien sin que le doliese o que le ardiese. Sakura salió del hotel con suerte. Su móvil se había dañado por culpa de Sasuke y su ropa había sido destrozada cuando este le arrancó el vestido para hacerla suya. Luego de que descubrió que había sido etiquetada para ser reclamada por Sasuke con aquel maldito lazo rojo, esta lloró por mucho rato en aquel baño en soledad, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

Sakura nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Luego de esto se duchó en aquel baño y tuvo que ponerse una bata del hotel. Fue tan vergonzoso salir a la calle con esto puesto pero para su suerte y sorpresa, la única cosa buena que le pasó en menos de 24 horas, Naruto Uzumaki había estado pasando por ese momento por la calle del hotel y la divisó. Sakura había visto el cielo cuando el rubio ojiazul salió de su auto y la condujo hacia este.

Naruto le había dado palabras de aliento, algo que había necesitado escuchar y que le había dado muchos ánimos a Sakura a pesar de que podía ser reclamada por Sasuke una vez más. Naruto después la llevo de regreso a los dormitorios de la universidad. Cuando llegó al dormitorio y a su cuarto asignado, sus amigas estaban allí. Ino se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba y le decía que había estado preocupada. Ella estaría también preocupada si una de sus amigas le pasaría esto. No se lo deseaba a nadie. Sasuke era el peor chico que había conocido. De lo único que le agradecía, solo un poco, es que no había sido tan cruel la primera vez que la hizo suya. Sakura cuando le pidió que fuese gentil porque era su primera vez, creyó que sus palabras no serían escuchadas pero si lo fueron, bueno, al menos un poco porque después Sasuke se volvió un animal. Aun le dolía el cuero cabelludo porque Sasuke, mientras la penetraba por detrás, le había agarrado con fuerza el cabello y había tirado de este mientras la embestía. Un maldito salvaje. En serio no entendía como era que las chicas lo deseaban.

Y bueno, volviendo a que su vida era un caos. Sakura no tenía un minuto de paz. Cada vez que estaba en la cafetería comiendo con sus amigas desde ese fatídico día, los chicos se le acercaban para pedirle que durmiese con ellos como si ella fuera una zorra. Las chicas cuchicheaban y esparcían rumores falsos sobre ellas. Uno de los peores que había escuchado es que… Arrugó la nariz. Había hecho una orgia con Sasuke y sus amigos.

Y eso no era nada, las bromitas no se quedaban atrás. Sakura había tenido que cambiar la combinación de su casillero asignado varias veces en menos de tres días, ya que las chicas habían dejado unos breves y amables mensajes, nótese el sarcasmo.

¿Acaso era solo ella la que tuvo que pasar por esto? Ino decía que ella no había pasado por esto, que las chicas habían estado tranquilas, bueno, a excepción de las burlas que recibió ya que fue tomada como salvaje sobre un sofá y hubo un puto video de como Sasuke la tomó andando por un tiempo en las redes. Sakura estaba segura de que había uno de ella también, solo que no cuando Sasuke la hizo suya, si no cuando él llego a reclamarla y ella había estado tan deseosa.

Hizo una mueca. No quería recordar esa noche pero… Era imposible olvidarla.

Volviendo al presente. Ahora estaba en el área de reposo junto a Hinata e Ino. Había salido de una clase y esperaban la hora de la próxima clase sentadas en el suelo lleno de verde grama.

Ino y Hinata charlaban amenamente sobre un concierto que se daría cerca de la ciudad y que deseaban acudir mientras Sakura se mantenía pensativa, pensando cuando Sasuke haría su aparición. Aun no les sabía contado del lazo rojo. Sakura había dejado en aquel hotel el puto lazo junto con su destrozado vestido y su móvil dañado. Era una vergüenza para ella pero sabía que todo se sabría cuando Sasuke volviese a reclamarla, pero mientras tanto iba a gozar un poco de su libertad.

—¿Sakura?—escuchó que llamaban su nombre. Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Ino, quien era la que le había llamado.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Estas bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? Sakura deseaba reírse en su cara pero no era su culpa que esto estaba sucediendo. Ella fue la que quiso ir a la fiesta y ella fue la que tomó el vaso aquel sin saber que este estaba premiando. Sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien…—le aseguró Sakura pero Ino y Hinata la miraron con tristeza. Sakura suspiro—No, no estoy bien. Odio que esto me esté pasando. No tengo paz. En las clases escuchó los murmullos de los que saben quién soy y estos no dicen nada bueno de mí. Los profesores que me dan clases me miran extraño.

—Lo siento, Sakura…—murmuró Ino bajando la mirada—Es mi culpa.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

—Te dije que no es tu culpa, Ino…—le dijo Sakura levantando una mano y colocándola sobre la mano de Ino—Sé que crees que es tu culpa pero no lo es. Fui yo quien decidí ir a la fiesta y fui yo la que tomó el vaso premiado.

—Pero…—comenzó Ino a replicar.

—Shh…—le mandó a callar Sakura—Estaré bien en unos días.

Si, ella esperaba que lo estuviera muy pronto. Ino sonrió y asintió. Sakura le sonrió. No podía culparla, no era su culpa, ella tenía que entenderlo. Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirles…—dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Es sobre tu noche con Sasuke?—preguntó Ino con su cara sombreada.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Sí.

Ino bajo la mirada.

—Cuando te fuiste con Sasuke esa noche estuve tan preocupada—dijo la chica rubia—Pase toda la noche en vela, esperando por ti o por una llamada. Tenten y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto esperando y rezando para que Sasuke no fuese tan cruel pero…—ella sorbió la nariz y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente, te llamábamos al móvil y no respondías. Eran ya pasadas las diez de la mañana y seguías sin responder. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo o que Sasuke se había pasado de la mano contigo, él tiende a ser muy cruel.

—Lo sé pero…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando llegaste unas horas después, vestida con tan solo un albornoz y tus ojos tan hinchados, me asusté mucho. Pensé que él… que él…—Ino lloró, sus hombros temblaron mientras dejaba salir unos sollozos—Fue mi culpa. No debí dejar que te acercaras a la fiesta cuando sabía lo que podía suceder si eras seleccionada como _«Afrodita»._

—Está bien—la tranquilizó Sakura—Estoy bien ahora.

—Pero…

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Ya no había más nada que decir. No podía seguir debatiéndose en que hubiese pasado si ella no hubiese tomado ese vaso premiado. Todo había pasado y no podía ir al pasado a arreglar todo aquel lio. Ahora tenía que vivir con ello.

—Bueno, hay algo que tengo que decirles…—dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca.

—Si—dijo Hinata quien se había mantenido en silencio.

Sakura asintió.

—A pesar de que Sasuke es conocido por ser un salvaje muy cruel, el…—Sakura se mordió los labios. ¿Podía decirles en verdad? Tragó nerviosa—Él fue menos brusco la primera vez que me hizo suya.

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida y Sakura asintió.

—Sí, es sorprende que lo hiciera, Sasuke…—Sakura suspiro—Fue un salvaje después pero la primera vez fue gentil. Yo se lo pedí, en verdad se lo suplique y él me hizo caso.

—¿Te hizo caso?—preguntó Ino aun sorprendida.

—Le dije que era mi primera vez y que no quería que esta fuese recordada como una violación o un mal polvo—Sakura se rio, recordando el momento, había estado tan asustada, Sasuke había tenido una mirada maquiavélica esa noche—Le convencí. Sasuke pareció pensárselo por un momento y después aceptó.

—¿Es en serio?

Sakura asintió.

—Yo me sorprendí pero lo hizo. Fue algo gentil a pesar de que después de que él tuvo su primero orgasmo se convirtió en un animal—dijo Sakura. Ella había tenido magulladuras y agujetas por varios días después de aquel día—También hay algo mas—las chicas parpadearon confusas y Sakura hizo una mueca. Aquí venia—Pues, al día después, cuando me levante y vi que estaba sola, llore un rato.

—Te entiendo—dijo Ino poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriendo—Debió de ser una noche y una mañana muy fea para ti.

—Sí y eso no es todo.

—¿Hay más?—preguntó Hinata.

—Es lo peor…—dijo Sakura riéndose—Luego de que llore un mar de lágrimas, fui al baño a revisarme y toda esa mierda. Cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha me observe en el espejo. Los cupones y mi piel hinchada quedaron en segundo plano cuando divise algo peor yaciendo en mi cuerpo.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—¿Acaso Sasuke-san no uso protección contigo?—preguntó Hinata asqueada.

Sakura se rió.

—Sasuke la uso pero no es eso de lo que hablo…—dijo Sakura y se señaló el cuello—Había algo aquí atado—Ino y Hinata palidecieron—Era un lazo de color rojo. Sasuke me ato ese lazo para volver a reclamarme y sé que muy pronto lo hará.

Sus amigas la miraron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, perdiendo todo el color de su rostro y con expresiones terroríficas. Sakura sonrió, esa había sido ella cuando vio el lazo atado a su cuello. Movió la cabeza.

—¿Tu…?—comenzó a preguntar Ino pero se interrumpió.

—Sí, fui reclamada por Sasuke una vez más—dijo Sakura e hizo una mueca—Solo que este no ha aparecido desde entonces.

—Yo…—Ino se puso de pie rápidamente—Tengo que llamar a Tenten.

—Espera Ino…

—¡Debemos hacer algo!—exclamó está llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca. Ino se dio cuenta y le saco sus dedos mayores de forma obscena a estos—¡Jodanse!—exclamó y se giró hacia Sakura—Él no puede reclamarte otra vez.

—Lo sé pero no tengo más remedio—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer para librarse de este? En la fiesta, ella intento escapar y como quiera Sasuke termino encontrándola.

—Hay que hablar con Tenten…—dijo Ino mirando por el campus.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie al igual que Hinata.

Ino la miro.

—Hay un rumor sobre una chica que recibió el lazo rojo y se liberó de este mucho antes de que sucediese la próxima fiesta—le informó Ino.

Sakura abrió la boca. ¿Qué? ¿Era eso posible?

—¿Es verdad?—preguntó Sakura mirándola con expresión esperanzada.

—No lo sé—Ino se encogió de hombros—Es un rumor pero Tenten debe saber algo ya que es más vieja—dijo Ino—Así que es mejor que la busquemos para ver si podemos hacer algo antes de que Sasuke aparezca y…

—Chi-chicas…—tartamudeó Hinata llamando su atención.

Sakura e Ino la miraron. La chica estaba como un papel y señaló hacia alguna parte. Sakura siguió la dirección de su dedo, ya que sabía que no era a ellas que esta señalaba. Sakura sintió su corazón caer al suelo cuando vio a esa distintiva en su mira. Maldición. No era posible. La figura de Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta negra se acercaba a ellas.

Sakura pasó saliva, completamente nerviosa. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Maldición. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sabía que Sasuke haría su acto de presencia una vez más pero no pensó que sería tan rápido. Levantó la mirada para ver como Sasuke se detenía frente a ella.

Ese tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Como podía sonreír de esa forma cuando le hizo lo que le hizo. La dejo sola en un maldito cuarto de hotel sin dinero, sin nada, a la mano de Dios. Era el peor ser de este planeta. En serio no entendía cómo es que las chicas morían por este imbécil o eran masoquistas o tenían un buen pase de droga.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, no podía darle a entender que este estúpido la afectaba, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ahuyentarlo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba una mirada de odio.

—Sasuke…

— _Afrodita_ …—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza—Te ves bien…—dijo pasando la mirada por ella y Sakura se sintió asqueada, tener su sucia mirada sobre ella le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sakura se movió nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¡Que estúpida pregunta!—dijo Sasuke riéndose y movió la cabeza—Sabes muy bien que vengo a buscar…—dijo y sonrió una vez más—O mejor dicho, a reclamar…

Sakura frunció el ceño. Sasuke venía a reclamarla, claro, él no vendría a buscarla solo para decirle hola. Se rio de su estupidez. Era obvio que estaba allí porque quería tenerla otra vez y Sakura no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer para rechazarlo porque ella no iba a caer en ese gancho otra vez?

—Estoy ocupada.

Sasuke volvió a arquear una ceja.

—Crees que a mí me importa—dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

No, no le importaba. A él no le importó lo mucho que ella se negó y lloriqueo, él la tomó de todas formas, era obvio que esa respuesta no iba a alejar a Sasuke de ella.

—Ve a buscar a otra chica con la cual joder—le dijo esperando que él le hiciese caso pero la mirada que Sasuke le dio le decía que no iba a hacerlo. Se había tomado la molestia de ponerle el puto lazo para reclamarla a ella, era obvio que era a ella quien quería. No lo entendía. Seguramente lo hizo a propósito para lastimarla una vez más.

—Recuerdo que fui un mal polvo—dijo Sakura diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cara.

—Déjame a mí catalogar eso—dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella—Solo guarda silencio y déjame tomarte una vez.

Sobre su cadáver. Sakura hinchó el pecho y se dijo que la única manera de salir ilesa de Sasuke era alejándose de allí, eso fue lo que hizo. Sacó fuerzas que no sabía que tenía e hizo que sus piernas se impulsaran con fuerza lejos de Sasuke. Corrió y corrió hasta que se alejó de donde había estado con sus amigas y lejos del demonio.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke apareciera una vez más pero si podía retrasar el momento iba a intentarlo cada vez que pudiese hasta que pasasen los meses que la alejaban de perder su título como _Afrodita_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Sakura se encontró con Sasuke. Se había alejado de él corriendo como loca por el campus hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Hinata, sabía que Sasuke podía encontrarla allí pero estaba más segura dentro de aquellas paredes que fuera donde el demonio podía raptarla.

Lo había visto varias veces en su línea de visión y Sakura había escapado de esta cada vez. Es que no podía ponerse en peligro. Sakura andaba como si estuviese teniendo algún acosador detrás, aunque Sasuke era un acosador, con miedo y andando rápidamente. Sakura incluso no quería ir a su clases por miedo de que Sasuke apareciese allí. No podía confiar en nadie más que sus amigas.

Ahora Sakura se dirigía a la seguridad de su cuarto en el dormitorio de la universidad. Caminaba tan rápido que cada paso hacia su destino le dolía, ya que había estado haciendo esto desde hace unos días y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Sakura dobló la esquina y al fin diviso la puerta de su cuarto, se apresuró y buscó las llaves en su bolsa. Sus manos le temblaban mientras la buscaba, las encontró y rápidamente las sacó, metiéndola indicada en la cerradura. La llave encajó y la giró mientras empujaba con delicadeza la puerta, no sabía si algún día esta vieja puerta se saldría de sus goznes.

La puerta se abrió y entró pero se quedó de pie al ver algo. Sakura gritó por el susto y cayó de culo. Miró horrorizada lo que estaba sentado en medio de su habitación. Su temor creció y vio casi el infierno al ver a Sasuke sentado tranquilamente en el centro de su cuarto compartido con las piernas cruzadas.

—Hola…—dijo Sasuke y sonrió maliciosamente— _Afrodita_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Luego de aquella noche maravillosa y si, a pesar de que la _Afrodita_ elegida en la fiesta se había quejado bastante mientras lo hacían, ella resultó ser una gran amante. Sus gemidos y las expresiones que hizo en el momento en que estuvieron juntos marcaron un poco a Sasuke. Normalmente las chicas se ponían locas y daban asco pero aquella _Afrodita_ había sido tan diferente y Sasuke estaba obsesionado con ella.

Cuando la tomó por última vez porque ya estaba cansado luego de varias sesiones de sexo, esta se había desmayado, otra vez, Sasuke se había quedado viéndola embelesado, desde su largo y sedoso cabello rosado hasta su blanquecino y generoso cuerpo cubierto por chupones hechos por Sasuke. No había podido borrar esa imagen tan sensual. Sus pezones hinchados de un tono más rosáceo que su tono normal por los besos, sus labios igual de hinchados, todo su cuerpo caliente y marcado. De tan solo pensarlo se excitaba y eso era extraño.

Sasuke quería experimentar algo más con ella, quería saber que era lo que en realidad lo tenía cautivado. ¿Que tenía esa pelirosa que lo ponía a mil de tan solo pensar en ella? Y era por eso que había optado por atar esa etiqueta que la identificaba como aquella _Afrodita_ que sería reclamada una vez más por el _Príncipe Negro_.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había levantado temprano para empezar el día, además de que tenía una comida familiar con su familia y no podía faltar a esta, pero le hubiese encantado quedarse con esa pelirosa y hacerla gemir una vez más. Fue una lástima que tuvo que abandonarla para cumplir con sus obligaciones como "respetable hijo" de la gran prestigiosa y millonaria familia Uchiha.

Después de esto, Sasuke se tomó un tiempo dejando que la chica se acostumbrase a las obligaciones y cosas que venían con el título de ser la _Afrodita_ , ya que sabía que no todas se lo tomaban bien, bueno, era una de las pocas que conocía que no se emocionaba, ella tenía aversión a él. Lo había demostrado cuando estuvieron juntos y cuando Sasuke fue a reclamarla en la fiesta. Quizás era por esto que estaba tan obsesionado con Sakura Haruno. Si, ya tenía un informe completo de su exótica pelirosa. Sakura Haruno. 19 años de edad. Era perteneciente a Tokio. Estudiante de Medicina. Era becada.

Sasuke entendió porque había estado tan reacia a tomar el título o a ser tomada por el, era becada, lo que significaba que tenía que tener su record limpio, sin ningún error o mancha sobre este y definitivamente ganarse el título de _Afrodita_ te ensuciaba. Bueno, no importaba. Sasuke solo iba a averiguar qué era lo que le atraía tanto de aquella pelirosa y en ese momento se dirigía a buscarlo.

Había pasado una semana y unos días desde que la reclamó en la fiesta, como había dejado a que se acostumbrase al remolino de cosas nuevas, Sasuke al fin había decidido que ya era tiempo que el volviese a tomarla una vez más. Como tenía mirones en todas partes, la encontró, además no era tan difícil, sabia su número de habitación en el dormitorio de chicas de la universidad, pero él simplemente quería sorprenderla.

Ella estaba con sus amigas en una de las áreas verdes del campus universitario, sentadas bajo un árbol que daba mucha sombra. Desde donde estaba podía verla reír y luego cambiar a otra cosa que no pudo identificar, no quería acercarse mucho todavía, ya que primero quería verla y observarla, para saber que estaba mal en ella si es que había algo. Al fin Sasuke se decidió y enfiló hacia donde estaba Sakura y sus amigas.

Cuando se acercó estas parecían estar hablando de algo muy serio ya que la rubia que había sido una _Afrodita_ al parecer había estado llorando ya que el lápiz negro en sus ojos se había corrido. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Ninguna de estas habían captado su atención, no se habían dado cuentas de que él estaba allí escuchándolas a hablar, aunque Sasuke no pudo seguir el hilo de conversación y después, la chica pelinegra miro hacia donde Sasuke estaba de pie esperando porque ella se diesen cuenta de que él estaba allí.

—Chi-chicas…—dijo la pelinegra moviendo las manos frente a la cara de sus amigas. Las dos chicas miraron a la pelinegra que estaba en el centro como un papel y luego esta señaló hacia él. Sakura y su rubia amiga siguieron la dirección que señalaba su dedo hasta él.

Sasuke vio la expresión que cruzó por la cara de su _Afrodita_ al verlo. Solo que no le gusto. Esta lo miró con mucho miedo. Ni que fuese un demonio o algún violador, bueno. Sasuke sonrió, quizás podía haber pasado por uno de los dos por como actuó con esta. Sasuke olvidándose de ello, paso la mirada por la pelirosa. Esta estaba vestida con unos jeans muy pegados a su cuerpo y una blusa holgada de color blanca, podía ver un collar que desaparecía por debajo de la blusa y Sasuke deseó subírsela para ver el dije de este.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó más al grupo. La chica se veía tan asustada de verlo, claro, las cosas quizás para esta no habían terminado bien. Sasuke la había dejado abandonada a su suerte en aquella habitación de hotel. Quería saber cómo mierda ella había salido de allí, ya que Sasuke había roto su vestido y había dañado su móvil cuando lo pisó. Estaba muy curioso pero más que curioso, estaba excitado, tan solo verla lo calentaba de sobremanera. Sentía su miembro duro palpitar dentro de sus pantalones.

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y su postura fue algo caliente, se cruzó de brazos pareciendo desinteresada pero Sasuke sabía que ella estaba muriéndose de temor por dentro. Sus manos temblaban, podía verlo. Sasuke se rió. Esto era divertido. Si hubiese sabido que ella reaccionaria así hubiese aparecido mucho antes. Pfff. Sasuke había querido hacerse el chico bueno dándole un tiempo para que se acostumbrase a los sucesos de la semana pasada.

—Sasuke…—dijo ella su nombre y aquello fue música para los oídos de Sasuke. Ella había gemido su nombre algunas veces. Sasuke se movió incomodo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

— _Afrodita_ …—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que ella le molestaba que la llamasen de esa forma—Te ves bien…—le dijo pasando la mirada por ella y luego mirando su rostro una vez más.

Esta pareció nerviosa e hizo una mueca rápida.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó con tono duro.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¡Que estúpida pregunta!—dijo Sasuke. Era obvio para que él estaba allí buscándola—Sabes muy bien que vengo a buscar…—murmuró Sasuke—O mejor dicho, a reclamar…—dijo levantando una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa.

Vio como Sakura fruncía el ceño.

—Estoy ocupada—dijo ella frunciendo los labios y Sasuke quiso cruzar y besarla una vez más. Dios, en verdad estaba obsesionado con aquella chica. Si algún día esto se llegaba a saber, sería la burla de muchas personas. Sasuke Uchiha no se obsesionaba.

—Crees que a mí me importa—dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve a buscar a otra chica con la cual joder—le dijo Sakura y Sasuke se dijo que eso no podía ser. Él quería a esa chica para él una vez más, espera, no tan solo una vez, quería estar con ella varias veces hasta saciarse de ella y así avanzar y poder tomar más chicas. La vida era joven para quedarse obsesionado o amarrado a una sola.

—Recuerdo que fui un mal polvo—dijo Sakura rápidamente y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Puede que al principio las cosas fueron un poco extrañas, Sakura lloriqueaba y se quejaba por el dolor de perder su virginidad, pero después, ambos disfrutaron muchos de sus cuerpos. Sus gemidos aún se reproducían en su cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Déjame a mí catalogar eso—murmuró Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella—Solo guarda silencio y déjame tomarte una vez—dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos y dándole una mirada lujuriosa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio mirándolo hasta que de la nada, ella se movió como un rayo y rápidamente se echó a correr. Sasuke se quedó atónito al verla como ella corría lejos de él, desapareciendo hasta que Sasuke no pudo verla más. Abrió la boca y luego miró a las amigas de Sakura, estas estaban boquiabiertas como él y cuando Sasuke las miro, estas lo miraron temerosas.

Sasuke sonrió y luego movió la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Dejaría que Sakura se escapara, pero más tarde iba a buscarla porque él iba a tenerla una vez más, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la tuviese debajo de él gimiendo su nombre.

Después de esto, Sasuke supo por algunos de sus contactos que la chica lo estaba evitando, huyendo como loca cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a algún lugar donde habían coincidido. Sasuke no la había visto pero el saber que ella lo estaba evitando como si tuviese una enfermedad terminal le comenzaba a molestar. Y era por eso que había decidido que ya era tiempo de que ella se enfrentase a él. Así que había armado un medio plan, Sakura siempre se refugiaba en la "seguridad" de su cuarto en su dormitorio, así que había hecho que Naruto se encargase de su compañera de cuarto. Su amigo se había negado ayudar pero él sabía que le debía demasiados favores a Sasuke, así que luego de mucho negarse había aceptado después, diciéndole que esperaba que no lastimase a Sakura.

Sasuke también se enteró de que Naruto había socorrido a su _Afrodita_ luego de que la dejo abandonada en el hotel. Se lo había agradecido un poco, obvio, no con esas palabras exactamente ya que Naruto se aprovecharía de él. La cosa era que Naruto se había encargado de Hinata quien erala compañera de Sakura, y Sasuke después para poder acceder al dormitorio y al cuarto de estas sin contratiempos, había hablado con la líder del dormitorio y esta había accedido a ayudarle con tal de que le consiguiese una cita con Sai, su copia barata. Pan comido.

Ahora Sasuke esperaba por la pelirosa quien llegaría en cualquier momento, ya que esta, una vez que salía de sus clases corría a su dormitorio a refugiarse de él. Se rió. Iba a ser toda una sorpresa cuando se lo encontrase a allí, pero… Ella iba a estar debajo de suyo muy pronto. No la dejaría ir una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces mientras veía la figura que estaba en el centro del cuarto que compartía con Hinata ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Se echó hacia atrás con temor, mirando como Sasuke se acercaba a ella hasta que la espalda de Sakura chocó con la pared del otro lado del pasillo y Sasuke estuvo inclinado hacia ella con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde mierda iba a correr? Miró a todos lados pero en ese momento el pasillo estaba sin un alma, solo ellos dos. Lo volvió a mirar a la cara. Sasuke estaba sonriendo y luego extendió una mano hacia ella. ¿Qué mierda? Sakura miro la mano con empatía. ¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda?

— _Sakura_ …—dijo Sasuke su nombre y Sakura volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Él la había llamado por su nombre y no su título. Sorprendida tomó la mano. Por alguna razón, sabía que de esta no podía escaparse, había llegado al final del túnel y para su sorpresa se había chocado con una pared de concreto. El demonio al fin la había alcanzado.

Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Sakura se sacudió el polvo. Se quedó con la mirada baja mientras apretaba la mano que tenía agarrado su bolso. Dios. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke. Este sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a buscarte…—dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Otra vez.

Sakura se rió nerviosa.

—Yo…

—Ya basta, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke y otra vez mencionó su nombre—He estado persiguiéndote desde el comienzo y estoy hastiado—dijo mirándolo con enfado—Vuelve a escapar una vez más de mí y te aseguro que no respondo—la amenazó.

Sakura trago nerviosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sasuke había entrado de alguna forma a su cuarto y la había esperado impacientemente. No podía escapar. Eso ya lo sabía. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior comenzando a temblar de miedo. Había estado huyendo de él por días, porque para su desgracia, cuando antes de la fiesta nunca se había encontrado con él desde que esta pasó y desde que huyo de él, se lo había encontrado en cualquier sitio que ella visitara.

—Yo…

—Solo acepta.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?—preguntó Sakura. Que ella recordaba su amiga no tenía ninguna clase esta tarde, Hinata le habida prometido que estudiarían juntas para un Quiz que tenían la semana entrante.

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura temió lo peor.

—Solo está en una cita con Naruto—dijo Sasuke y Sakura se tranquilizó un poco ya que pensó lo peor, que Hinata había sido secuestrada por alguno de sus estúpidos amigos, aunque esto no se diferenciaba mucho. ¿Una cita con Naruto? Se veía que a Hinata le gustaba el rubio y que Sasuke lo hubiese adivinado y hubiese aprovechado de ello era cruel. Ese Naruto debía de estar fingiendo.

—¿Qué quieres en verdad?

—¿En verdad me estas preguntando esa mierda ora vez, Haruno?—preguntó Sasuke con expresión hastiada.

Ahora la llamaba por su apellido. En verdad era molesto. Sakura miró por el pasillo, no había nadie pero no era bueno hablar allí, cualquiera podría estar viéndolos sin que se diesen cuenta. Así que tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo condujo otra vez hacia dentro de su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, dejó el bolso en el suelo y se apoyó en esta, pero rápidamente Sasuke la interceptó. Su rostro fue anclado por las manos de Sasuke y luego sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos. La estaba besando. Sin su permiso.

Sakura levantó las manos hacia su pecho y con fuerza lo apartó de si, Sasuke se movió hacia atrás y la miró con una mirada feroz.

—¡Que mierda!

—Hablemos—le pidió Sakura y Sasuke se rio.

—Yo no soy de los que hablan.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella pero Sakura levantó una mano y para su sorpresa, Sasuke se detuvo pero miró con odio reflejado en sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué quieres tenerme una vez más?—le preguntó—En verdad recuerdo ser un mal polvo. A penas hice algo y para un chico como tú con tu vasta experiencia, lo que hicimos, fue desastrosa y si yo fuera tú no me gustaría repetir.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola para después sonreír y volver a dar un paso hacia ella. Otra vez se vio en los brazos de Sasuke y luego él volvió a besarla. Sakura sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y como estos se apoderaban con furia. Le tomó la nuca con una mano y con la otra le sujeto la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. Sintió su lengua acariciar sus labios y como se introducía sin permiso dentro de su boca.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

—¡No quiero!—exclamó Sakura apartándolo con fuerza de ella.

Sasuke se movió otra vez hacia atrás y hasta casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Cuando se estabilizó, la miró hecho una furia, tanto así que sus ojos negros llamearon si es que se podía.

—¿Crees que me importa?—gruñó Sasuke.

—Debería—le dijo Sakura—¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por acoso?—le dijo sonriendo con malicia. Si, ella podía, pero… Demandar a un tipo como él era sumamente peligroso y además, de donde sacaría el dinero para pagarle a un abogado.

—¿Sabes quién soy, Sakura?—le preguntó Sasuke y Sakura deseó reírse en su cara, pero se contuvo. Si, sabía muy bien quien era él y que podría hacer. Su familia era una de las familias más prestigiosas y ricas, esta tenía tanto poder. Era una loca amenazando a un miembro de esta.

—Sí, un animal sin educación—bromeó Sakura y Sasuke si pudiese matar con la mirada la hubiese matado por la mirada que le dio.

—Soy un Uchiha—dijo Sasuke con orgullo en su voz y alzo el mentón—A mí nadie me demanda o me amenaza y sale ileso de ello—le dijo y Sakura asintió. Lo sabía pero aun así…

—No voy a tener relaciones contigo—le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Vuelvo a repetir, ¿crees que a mí me importa lo que tú quieres?—preguntó Sasuke.

No, no le importaba. A él no le importaba nada. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Podía rápidamente abrir las piernas y salir de aquella tortura más rápido, pero estaba alargando el momento hablando estupideces. ¿En verdad iba a tener que dejarse tomar otra vez? Debía de haber algo que lo detuviera de hacerlo y… Un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza.

—¡Tengo el puto periodo!—exclamó Sakura mintiendo—No puedo hacerlo contigo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con la ceja alzada, no le creía para nada. Bueno, el periodo iba a visitarla en unos días según su calendario. Sasuke comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Te cogeré como sea.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser dulce?—preguntó Sakura intentando una táctica diferente y al parecer esto funciono, ya que, Sasuke guardó silencio y se quedó mirándola con sorpresa. Claro, tenía que preguntarlo. ¿Cuál era la manía de hacerlo como salvaje? Eso no daba ningún placer.

—¿Es lo que quieres?—preguntó Sasuke luego de un rato en silencio y mirándola con interés.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Es lo que una chica como yo virgen y sin ninguna experiencia quiere o desea.

—Debiste decirlo desde un principio—dijo para después tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos para llevarla a una de las camas, pero fue a la de Hinata. Sakura se movió en sus brazos y Sasuke la dejó sobre el colchón para después subirse a ella.

—¡Espera!

—No otra vez—dijo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es la cama de mi amiga!

Sasuke se quedó mirándola hasta que sonrió con malicia. No, él no pensaba intentar tomarla en la cama pura de Hinata. Esta nunca había sido mancillada. Ella no podría hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

—Mucho mejor—murmuro Sasuke sonriendo.

—¡No seas puerco!

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

—Mejor en mi cama—dijo Sakura moviéndose debajo de él, Sasuke la dejó ir y Sakura se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación hasta su cama.

—Así que al fin te rindes—escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella y luego los brazos de este pasar por su cintura, acercándola a su caliente cuerpo masculino. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era como si se hubiese rendido, como si no tuviese más fuerzas para pelear, pero…

—Sé que no me dejaras en paz hasta que me tengas una vez más—le dijo y tenía razón. Si intentaba salir de esta, Sasuke estaría más cabreado que ahora y la cosa seria peor. Era mejor rendirse ahora a pesar de quería seguir luchando por tener su virtud protegida y aunque la hubiese perdido, sabía que si se acostaba par de veces con este imbécil seria llamada una zorra por todos, si es que ya no lo era.

—Eso es cierto—aceptó Sasuke—No te dejare en paz porque…—Sakura sintió su cálido aliento sobre su oreja y dio un respingo cuando sintió la punta húmeda de su lengua pasar por esta—Te deseo tanto—dijo apretando los brazos entorno a la cintura de Sakura y haciendo que esta soltase un quejido—Me vuelves loco y no dejare que te escapes nuevamente, serás mía—dijo y Sakura tembló en sus brazos—Siempre serás mía—dijo Sasuke con posesión y Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida por las palabras que Sasuke había soltado. No tan solo había sido reclamada por Sasuke, él la había reclamado de una manera diferente a como había estado deseando. Había tomado posesión de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Otra semana después…_**

Sakura había sido tomada por Sasuke una vez más. Aunque esta vez había sido diferente a la primera vez, bueno, fue un poco más "dulce". ¡Que mierda le importaba eso a ella! No fue tan dulce como a ella le hubiese gustado pero había sido menos brusco, aun así la había lastimado otra vez y una vez que terminó se largó como si nada hubiese pasado. Él la había reclamado como si ella fuese suya, y se refería al término de posesión. Se había dejado tomar una vez más como una maldita zorra sin decisión. Se odiaba a si misma porque aunque se negó mucho, otra vez, tenía que admitir que a una pequeña parte de ella le había gustado. Era asqueroso. Tenia que buscar la forma de escaparse de ese maldito título que la estaba estresando.

Sí, porque era un estrés lo que tenía con Sasuke, ni siquiera sus peores materias la tenían de esa manera. Y además, ahora que Sasuke sentía que ella le pertenecía por completo complicaba las cosas.

Y era por eso que estaba ahora reunida con sus amigas, incluso con Tenten, ya que tenían que buscar la forma de liberarse de aquella obligación que tenía sobre sus hombros. No podría aguantar tener relaciones con Sasuke una vez más. Esto iba a matarla.

—Debemos de hacer algo—dijo Ino en aquel momento a Tenten—Sasuke la esta consumiendo, Sakura esta como estaba Bella cuando estuvo embarazada de Edward Cullen.

Sakura se rio por la comparación. Ella no estaba tanto así, pero si tenía ojeras y no podía dormir. Pensar en ello le quitaba el sueño y también las ganas de comer. Sasuke no había hecho aparición después de tomarla en el dormitorio y eso la tenía algo nerviosa. Ya que no dejaba de pensar cuando este iba a aparecer una vez más.

—Sí, lo sé, Ino pero que se supone que hagamos—dijo Tenten.

—¿Recuerdas a Konan?—la pregunto Ino a Tenten y esta la miro con una ceja arqueada—Bueno, sí, sé que la recuerdas.

—¿Quién es Konan?—preguntó Sakura confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella chica con lo que le sucedía a Sakura en estos momentos?

Ino y Tenten miraron a Sakura y sonrieron.

—Esta chica es la única que se deshizo del título de afrodita mucho antes de que sucediese la siguiente fiesta—le informó Ino y Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Esto podía suceder? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho la chica para deshacerse de ese sucio título?

—¿Qué?

Ino asintió.

—Konan fue tomada por Itachi antes de que este se retirase…—dijo Tenten—Pero ella al igual que tu fue reclamada una vez más, Itachi le colocó el lazo rojo en el cuello y después de la segunda vez que lo hicieron, escuche decir que Konan no deseaba estar a Itachi una vez más.

—¿Qué hizo?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie sabe lo que hizo—dijo Tenten—Pero después de que un tiempo nadie la llamó _Afrodita_ una vez más y luego Itachi le dejo el título de _Príncipe Negro_ a Sasuke. Ellos se graduaron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué había hecho esa chica exactamente que incluso hizo que el _Príncipe Negro_ renunciara a su título? Se puso de pie. Tenía que hablar con ella. Esta chica era su única esperanza para limpiar su nombre de una buena vez por todas. Las chicas la miraron y Sakura se encogió de hombros para volver a sentarse. Primeramente tenía que encontrarla. Se llamaba Konan pero tenía que saber su apellido y como se veía esta antes de comenzar a preguntar por el campus.

Pero al menos tenía algo de donde partir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Los días habían pasado un poco rápido, pero al menos Sakura estaba más tranquila, Sasuke no había aparecido desde la última vez. Esto ponía un poco feliz a Sakura, ya que quizás eso significaba que se había hartado de ella o… Hizo una mueca. Quizás quería hacerle lo mismo de la otra vez, dejarla que ella se pusiera feliz para después arruinar su diversión apareciendo después para tomarla una vez más.

Bueno, la única noticia buena es que ya sabía dónde estaba Konan, la chica que se había librado del título de Afrodita. Su nombre era Konan Higuchi. Cabello lacio de color azul y corto, ojos de color del ámbar, tez blanca y muy alta. Además de su físico, tenía la información de donde trabajaba. En una galería de arte. Sakura tenía ya la dirección y se dirigía a esta en un taxi.

Era su única oportunidad. Tenía que saber que hizo en verdad la chica para librarse de Itachi y de su título. A Sakura no le llegaba nada a la cabeza. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que estaba había hecho en sí. ¿Acaso le hizo alguna travesura mala a Itachi? No creía que fuera esto, además, era algo demasiado infantil como para una chica tan elegante como lo era Konan.

Al fin el taxi se parqueó frente a un edificio de dos pisos de color hueso. Sakura bajo del auto después de pagar la tarifa y se quedó mirando hacia el edificio. En el primer piso había un letrero que decía el nombre de la galería de arte. Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Sakura se movió hacia las puertas polarizadas de cristal y empujo una de las puertas. Esta se abrió y Sakura entro al lugar.

En este había un olor a acrílico ligado con pintura y un aromatizante. Una chica rápidamente se acercó a Sakura.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—preguntó la chica ataviada en un traje de dos piezas.

—Sí, tengo una cita con la señorita Higuchi—le informó Sakura.

La chica sonrió.

—Ah, Sakura Haruno

Sakura asintió.

—Venga por aquí—dijo la chica señalando hacia frente de Sakura, para después darse la vuelta y guiarla hasta una puerta blanca, la chica toco en esta y se escuchó un _«Pase»_ detrás de la puerta—Puede pasar.

Sakura volvió a asentir y llevo la mano al manubrio. Era ahora o nunca. Giro el pomo y empujo la puerta con suavidad. En el centro del escritorio había una mesa oscura y la persona a la que Sakura había estado buscando estaba detrás de esta. La chica peliazul la miró con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Sakura trago nerviosa y dio un paso dentro de la oficina, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó.

—Buenas, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

—Soy Konan Higuchi—se presentó la hermosa mujer.

—Un gusto.

—¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Bueno…—Sakura sonrió pero más fue una mueca—No vine para hacer negocios o algo así…—confesó y Konan levantó una ceja perfilada—Si, lo siento, pero vine para saber cómo usted se libró del título de _«Afrodita»—_ dijo Sakura sin dar más detalles pero la mujer entendió muy bien.

Konan se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa y luego un sonrojo tiño de rojos sus mejillas. Al parecer el tema la avergonzaba. Bueno, a cualquiera. Además, ella era una desconocida para Konan y venía a plantear ese tema no tan delicado. En verdad esperaba que la ayudase.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sakura de antemano—Pero en verdad necesito saber cómo librarme de esas obligaciones no muy buenas.

Konan se rio.

—Vaya…—murmuró esta—Así que frente a mi tengo a una _Afrodita_.

—Sí, y créame que no estoy feliz.

—Lo entiendo—Konan hizo una mueca—Yo tampoco lo estuve. Recuerdo que fui a esa fiesta por mera curiosidad—Vaya, así que Konan había sido igual que ella—Pero no pensé que sería yo la premiada.

—Igual yo fui con esa mente. Estaba muy curiosa por saber pero me salió el tiro por la culata—Sakura bajo la cabeza.

—Ya veo…—dijo Konan y colocó las manos debajo de su barbilla—Así que estas aquí para saber cómo librarte de ese título sucio antes de la siguiente fiesta, ¿no?—preguntó y Sakura asintió. Konan se mordió el labio—Te diré que no fue fácil.

—Tratare todo lo posible, señorita Higuchi.

Konan sonrió.

—Bueno, muy pronto dejare de ser la señorita Higuchi.

Sakura parpadeó confusa y Konan volvió a sonreír para después levantar su mano izquierda. Había un gran diamante en su dedo anular. Vaya, eso quería decir que se iba a casar muy pronto. Sakura sonrió.

—Felicidades.

—Muchas gracias—le agradeció Konan—¿Quién es el _Príncipe Negro_ esta vez?

Sakura se ruborizo.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha—le informó Sakura.

Konan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego desvió la mirada.

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun siempre admiró a Itachi—dijo Konan mirándola otra vez—Supongo que seguir sus pasos era lo que él más deseaba.

Sakura asintió.

—Los Uchiha solo conocen e control y la intimidación, ¿sabes?—le pregunto y Sakura asintió, se había dado cuenta mientras trataba con Sasuke.

—Usted fue _Afrodita_ cuando Itachi Uchiha estuvo al mando de la hermandad—dijo y Konan asintió—Eso quiere decir que fue de Itachi Uchiha de quien usted se libró antes de que sucediese la fiesta. Además, sé que él también le colocó ese lazo rojo para reclamarla otra vez.

Konan rió.

—No exactamente—dijo Konan—No me libre de él.

¿Qué no se libró de él? Pero los rumores decían que Konan se había librado del título de _Afrodita_ mucho antes de que la siguiente fiesta se hiciera y ahora esta decía que no se había librado de Itachi. Esto era extraño. Además, algunos rumores decían que Itachi había dejado el título de _Príncipe Negro_ después de lo que sea que Konan hizo.

—Yo no entiendo—murmuró Sakura confundida—En la universidad andan los rumores que usted es la única chica que se ha quitado aquella etiqueta de _Afrodita_.

—Sí, lo hice, me libre del título, pero no me refería a eso.

—¿Y a que se refiere?

Konan volvió a levantar su mano con su enorme diamante.

—No me libre de Itachi Uchiha puesto que voy a casarme con él.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Oh dios! El mundo era extraño. Aquella mujer frente a ella se iba a casar muy pronto con el hombre que la reclamo como suya en una fiesta. Ósea, que locura con aquello. ¿Cómo podía Konan desear casarse con Itachi cuando después de que este la reclamo? Ella no podría hacerlo. En verdad que no entendía.

—Oh.

Konan asintió.

—Sí, Itachi es mi prometido y muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

—No entiendo ahora…—dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza.

—Es fácil—dijo Konan—La única manera de librarse de ser su perra faldera es ignorarlo y negarle la cama de vez en cuando—Konan rió—Así fue como enamore a Itachi. Estoy segura que Sasuke-kun no debe de ser tan difícil.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué? ¿Era solo eso? ¿Era eso lo que había hecho Konan? Solo enamorar a Itachi. Era por eso que Itachi había renunciado a ser el Príncipe Negro y porque Konan se había quitado la etiqueta, había enamorado a Itachi y este de seguro, siendo un Uchiha, era posesivo. A eso Konan se refería a que no era muy fácil que digamos. Claro, sería difícil enamorar a un hombre como Sasuke, aunque…

Sakura sonrió. Ella no perdía nada intentarlo, aunque no sabía mucho de tácticas de amor y todo esa mierda, la verdad es que nunca había tenido novio en su vida, pero Konan le había dado un Tip ya. Claro, recordó la cara de Sasuke cuando ella lo ignoro, él estuvo detrás de ella como loco.

Era esa su salvación y no perdía nada en intentarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Ahora tenía un plan en mente.

Sakura había estado ignorando a Sasuke desde que visitó a Konan y esta le dio su arma secreta. Sakura a veces se debatía en intentarlo o no, ya que iba a ser muy difícil, ósea, solo tenían que mirarla, ella no era una chica sexy que iba a seducir a un tipo como Sasuke, estaba segura ni de que Ino podría. Pero tenía que ser perseverante, podía intentarlo.

Y era por eso que estaba aquí.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su batido de chocolate y lo dejo en la mesa. Fijo su verdosa mirada en Sasuke Uchiha, sentado tranquilamente frente a ella. Sasuke había aparecido hace una hora y estaban uno el frente al otro en aquella mesa en la cafetería de la universidad. Él tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho cubierto por una Henley negra y la miraba con una fea mirada. Sakura sonrió. Claro, este la miraba así porque simplemente Sakura se había negado, una vez más, a acostarse con él otra vez.

—¿Crees que es un juego, Haruno?—preguntó Sasuke con su dura voz. Él en verdad estaba enfadado, pero que podía hacer Sakura. Nadie lo mandaba a ser un imbécil al principio.

Esta se mordió la lengua. Era su culpa que todo esto hubiese pasado, si Sasuke la hubiese tratado diferente la primera vez quizás ella no estaría tan reacia al puto título aquel ni a acostarse con él. Le dio una mirada. Aun así no entendía su obsesión con ella. Aunque quizás tenía que ver con que los chicos veían un reto en alguna chica cuando esta lo ignoraba y lo rechazaba. Se quedó mirando a Sasuke.

—Soy una persona ocupada, Sasuke-kun…—murmuró su nombre agregándole aquel sufijo y Sasuke alzo una ceja ante esto—Claro, a diferencias de algunos, yo tengo un promedio que mantener. Es la semana de exámenes y tengo que conseguir buena nota—le dijo y Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

Bueno, aquella excusa de querer tiempo para estudiar era verdad. Su beca dependía de su promedio y por estar matándose escondiéndose de Sasuke las semanas pasadas, no había estudiado mucho. Aun así, no iba a decirle eso exactamente, y era una buena excusa para que la dejase en paz por un tiempo.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Sí, debería de importarte…—dijo Sakura levantando el mentón—Si me va mal en mis exámenes, eso significa que mis notas caerán en picado, lo que haría que mi beca estudiantil se cancelase. ¿Ya sabes lo que eso significa verdad?—preguntó Sakura jugando con él—No estaré en la universidad, lo que significa que…

—¡Ya cállate!—exclamó Sasuke y bufo molesto—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…—dijo y se puso de pie para después mirarla con una mirada maliciosa—Pero una vez que salgas de los putos exámenes serás mía, Sakura Haruno—dijo para después marcharse con todo su aire de grandeza.

Puto. Sakura sonrió. Sí, eso ya lo verían. Sakura se rió cuando Sasuke al fin salió de la cafetería y algunos estudiantes de la universidad quienes estaban comiendo tranquilamente la miraron de forma rara. ¡Que les importaban a ellos! Ellos no estaban en sus zapatos, no sabían de la tortura que Sakura estaba viviendo en estos momentos pero… Tomó otro trago de su batido. Estaba consiguiendo retrasar a Sasuke y frustrar sus planes, si seguía así, este en poco tiempo se volvería un posesivo.

Todo gracias a Konan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Maldición. Muchas maldiciones más.

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Sakura Haruno lo estaba volviendo loco.

Había pasado varios días desde que se vieron en la cafetería y esta le dijo que tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes. Esa era una excusa. Lo sabía. Si, había exámenes, pero Sakura era inteligente y por lo que sabía de ella, una de las chicas con el promedio más alto de la universidad.

Pero aun así, esta lo estaba volviendo loco. Incluso. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, la cual le latía de excitación. Esta lo afectaba. Desde que se acostaron aquella última vez en su cama en el dormitorio de chicas, Sasuke no había tenido sexo con alguna otra chica. El mero roce con otra chica lo ponía mal, ni siquiera se excitaba pensando en Karin o en Konan Higuchi, la caliente prometida de su hermano mayor y por la cual Sasuke suspiraba un poco.

De todos modos, esta mierda lo tenía de muy mal humor. No sabía que mierda le había hecho Sakura Haruno pero lo tenía hecho un lio. Esto estaba mal. Estaba tan obsesionado por tenerla una vez más que ya estaba delirando. Maldición. Tenía que tenerla a toda costa. Pero, dejaría que ella hiciese lo que hiciese, para al final tomarla una vez más con todo el poder que tenía. Nadie se le escapaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Era por eso que la dejaría quieta por el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

La semana de exámenes había pasado ya y las notas de estos serían publicadas la semana entrante. Para la Sakura del pasado, estaría feliz por esto, pero para la Sakura de ahora, no mucho. Eso significaba que Sasuke comenzaría a acosarla otra vez. Tenía que buscar otra idea. Aún faltaban dos meses completos para la segunda fiesta y tenía que conseguir como alejar a Sasuke, era por eso que estaba en la galería de arte donde trabajaba Konan. Desde que esta le dio su arma secreta, Sakura pasaba los días hablando con ella por el móvil pero quería verla personal porque este tema era mejor tratarlo frente a frente.

Como siempre, la asistente de Konan la dejo pasar a su despacho sin objetar. Sakura entró en la oficina de Konan y esta estaba haciendo algo con papel sobre el escritorio. Konan levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Oh, Sakura—murmuró esta y dejo lo que estaba haciendo—¿Cómo estas hoy?

—No muy bien…—dijo Sakura tomando asiento frente a Konan quien le sonrió.

No, no estaba bien. Su mente era un caos. No sabía qué hacer para librarse de Sasuke. No había visto a Sasuke desde la vez en la cafetería pero estaba segura de que este tenía que estar planeando hacer su aparición y esta iba a ser peor que la primera o que la segunda que fue más suave.

—Umm…—Konan hizo una mueca—¿Tan mal esta?

—Ya la semana de exámenes terminó como te dije antes—comenzó diciendo Sakura—Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke aparezca y me vuelva a molestar.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo esta—Nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera tan molestoso.

—Lo es, es un cayo en el culo…—dijo Sakura y luego se tapó la boca—¡Oops! Siento lo que dije.

—No te preocupes por ello—dijo Konan riéndose.

—¡No sé qué hacer con Sasuke!—exclamó.

—Sigue intentándolo—la consoló Konan—Me tomó mucho con Itachi. Él seguía buscándome hasta que lo tuve arrastrándose por el suelo por mí—dijo riéndose.

—¿Cómo te negaste tantas veces?

—Simplemente le decía que no podía tener relaciones y punto—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Itachi no objetaba nada.

—Me gustaría que Sasuke fuera así—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. Sasuke en verdad era un cayo en el culo o en un pie. Molestaba tanto. Sakura estaba como cuando se acostó con él la primera vez, huyendo evitándolo y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que hiciese lo que hizo la otra vez, que apareciera en su habitación.

—Bueno, Itachi y Sasuke son muy diferentes—escuchó que Konan decía.

—Debiste comenzar por ahí

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella.

Sakura suspiro. Konan no tenía por qué ayudarla asique debía de hablar con mejor tono, pero era que estaba algo desesperada.

—No sé qué hacer ahora—dijo Sakura—Esto me va a llevar a la tumba.

Konan hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Sakura bajo la mirada. Tenía que seguir buscando alguna manera de evitar a Sasuke o la manera de que él se hartara de ella. No quería ceder otra vez a él. Esto iba a matarla en verdad. Su cabeza estaba liosa y no podía dormir con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Un toque en la puerta y Sakura dio un respingo. Las dos miraron hacia la puerta.

—Quizás es Itachi…—dijo Konan y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera—Dijo que iba a pasar por aquí.

¿Itachi? Iba a conocer al Gran Itachi Uchiha. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Claro, las chicas vivían hablando de Itachi siempre y había escuchado rumores de lo genial que era este. Además, Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke, él podía ayudarla un poco. Konan murmuró un _«Pase»_ y la puerta luego se abrió, mostrando una figura alta y masculina ataviada en un traje negro hecho a la medida. Sakura abrió la boca. Era la primera vez que veía al tal Itachi y este y Sasuke no tenían muchas cosas en comunes según veía. Itachi tenía el pelo negro, sí, pero era un poco opaco delante del cabello brillante de Sasuke, además, lo tenía largo y amarrado en una coleta en su nuca. Vaya, este tipo era muy guapo.

Sakura intento no comérselo con la mirada ya que era el prometido de su amiga. Itachi y Konan se saludaron con un beso y luego este reparó en ella. Se la quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de sonreír y acercase a Sakura. Extendió una mano hacia Sakura.

—Así que eres la chica que tiene a Sasuke-kun vuelto una etcétera—fue lo primero que dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura.

—¿Qué? Sakura miro a Itachi con la boca abierta. Así que sabía quién era ella, bueno, Sakura había estado hablando con Konan desde aquel día y estaba segura de que Itachi aún seguía teniendo contactos en la universidad.

Itachi rió.

—Sí, ya sabes…—dijo Itachi y movió la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sakura pero estaba refiriéndose a lo de que Sasuke estaba vuelto una "etcétera"—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Sasuke.

—¿No sabes nada?—preguntó Itachi y tomo asiento al lado de Sakura—Claro que no iba a saber, Sasuke es de esos que no vive por ahí diciendo sus cosas, siempre ha sido el chico callado y serio, pero…—Itachi sonrió—Como soy su hermano lo conozco perfectamente y sé que hay algo que tiene a Sasuke extraño.

—No le estoy haciendo nada—murmuró Sakura arrugando los labios. Más bien era al revés. Sasuke era quien la estaba sacando de sus casillas y el que no le dejaba paz.

—Eso es—dijo Itachi sonriendo—No le estás haciendo nada. No te estas dejando sucumbir a los encantos de los Uchiha y eso lo tiene un poco perdido—le dijo y Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Sasuke perdido? Ella tenía que ver eso—La última vez que lo vi fue el fin de semana pasado y no dejaba de mirar su teléfono mientras comíamos juntos. Además de ello, paso la velada completa en silencio y parecía nervioso.

—Quizás haya sido por los exámenes—dijo Sakura buscando una excusa. Sasuke no podía estar de esa forma por ella. O sea, ella no era una chica tan grandiosa que tuviese al gran Sasuke Uchiha vuelto una etcétera solo porque le estaba negando un poco de sexo. Él podía cogerse a cualquier chica.

—Sasuke es un chico inteligente, ¿sabes?—dijo Itachi levantando una ceja—No es por alardear pero nosotros nunca tuvimos que matarnos estudiando para conseguir buenas notas, simplemente lo leíamos una o dos veces y luego se quedaba ahí.

—Súper dotados—murmuró Sakura sorprendida y ella que siempre pasaba algo de trabajo estudiando.

—Súper tontos—se burló Konan.

—Konan.

—Iré a prepararte algo de comer…—dijo Konan haciendo un ademan de manos y luego saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando Konan se fue Itachi se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir, Sakura-chan?—preguntó Itachi. Sakura frunció el ceño e Itachi volvió a sonreír—Es porque te estás haciendo la dura. Estoy seguro que a Sasuke nunca alguna chica le ha dicho que no y entonces entras tú y te niegas a servirle como su Afrodita.

—Es un título sucio y además de ello, no es algo que cualquier chica debería sentirse orgullosa de ser. Obvio que me iba a negar a servirle como su Afrodita. Odio esa mierda.

—Lo sé, lo se…—dijo Itachi—Konan me dijo lo que paso y que Sasuke fue un imbécil la primera vez.

Sakura se ruborizo. Así que el hermano de Sasuke sabía todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, era obvio que iba a saberlo. Quizás por eso estaba aquí también a pesar de que Konan dijo que se iban a ver hoy.

—Si…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza—Fue mi primera vez y aun así el…—se encogió mas en el asiento—Me hizo eso.

—Sufre de hacer esas cosas—dijo Itachi haciendo una mueca.

—No quiero estar con él otra vez…—murmuró Sakura—No quiero y es por eso que lo ando evitando—dijo Sakura y lo miró—Tú estabas detrás de Konan de la misma forma—dijo e Itachi se ruborizo y se rió—Así que tú debes saber cómo hacer que él deje de buscarme. Konan me dijo que te ignoro y te negó la cama de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Itachi desvió la mirada. Al parecer eso era lo que en verdad Konan había hecho y en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica con una bandeja en las manos. La colocó sobre el escritorio y luego le pasó una taza a su prometido y después una a Sakura. Sakura olfateo el aire. Él te olía delicioso.

—¿Por qué no le dices lo que en verdad hiciste conmigo, Konan?—preguntó Itachi de la nada a Konan quien dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Itachi sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo—dijo este y tomó un sorbo de su caliente te, se alejó la taza de los labios—Le dijiste a Sakura que lo que hiciste para conquistarme fue ignorarme y negarme la cama pero…—Itachi entrecerró los ojos—Sabes que hay otra cosa que obviaste, mi querida Konan.

—Itachi.

Itachi sonrió y se giró hacia Sakura.

—Ella hizo lo que te dijo, si…—dijo Itachi y sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos—Pero además de ello, luego de tenerme famélico por más de dos semanas, decidió hacerme suyo otra vez y la forma en la que lo hizo fue la que me volvió loco—Itachi rió—Me poseyó de la forma que Sasuke te poseyó a ti.

Sakura que estaba tomando un sorbo de té en ese momento lo escupió al escuchar lo que Itachi dijo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la forma en la que Konan volvió loco a Itachi es la misma que la que Sasuke utilizo en ella?

—¿Qué?

—El control—dijo Itachi—Utilizo todo su control sobre mí—dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios y dándole una ardiente mirada a su prometida—Me volvió loco. Además, de que sabe mover muy bien las caderas.

Sakura se ruborizo.

—Okay no quería saber eso…—dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza—Así que, lo que tratas de decir que ahora que estoy ignorando a Sasuke debería atacarlo con…—tragó nerviosa—Con sexo.

Itachi asintió.

—Estoy seguro que ya Sasuke está bajo sus encantos y si haces lo que Konan hizo estoy seguro que lo estará más.

¿Lo que Konan hizo? Al parecer había algo más que estos dos no le habían dicho. Los miro a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que vio que Konan soltaba un suspiro. Al fin iba a soltar la lengua un poco.

—Está bien—dijo está sentándose en su lugar detrás del escritorio—Ya te lo diré—soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por su rostro—Digamos que le di un poco de su propia medicina.

¿Su propia medicina?

—¿Eh?

Itachi se rió.

—Saboree un poco de aquel néctar de los dioses—le informó Itachi.

Sakura al fin cayó y abrió la boca completamente sorprendida. ¡Oh por dios! Se estaban refiriendo al afrodisiaco que servían en la fiesta de la hermandad. Konan e Itachi asintieron cuando Sakura supo lo que era y la primera comenzó a relatar aquella historia que al parecer era secreta, ya que en esta intervenía el ego de hombre de Itachi. En esta, Konan le dijo que consiguió aquella sustancia moviendo algunos hilos y después de conseguirla, invito a Itachi a su dormitorio y se la sirvió junto con zumo de manzana. Luego de unos minutos, así como Sakura, Itachi comenzó a sentir los efectos y Konan se aprovechó de esto.

—Me le subí encima de su pelvis y comencé a moverme sobre el—continuo Konan dándole una mirada a su prometido quien sonreía maliciosamente—En medio de esto, lo ate a la cama con esposas. Cuando se vio atado, rechisto mucho pero como seguí seduciéndolo, entonces empezó a quejarse de que él quería llegar al clímax. Le dije que lo pidiera y luego de que se negó mucho al fin lo pidió.

Sakura le dio una mirada a Itachi quien ahora estaba medio ruborizado. Con razón la gente aún se preguntaba qué era lo que en verdad Konan había hecho para "amarrar" a El Gran Itachi. Era obvio que este secreto era uno muy buen guardado, nadie lo había sabido y ella tampoco diría como fue que Konan lo hizo.

—…Luego de que lo hicimos, lo deje pidiendo por más porque aun el efecto del afrodisiaco no había pasado. Abandone mi habitación y luego de unas horas volví, Itachi seguía en la misma posición que lo deje y peor—dijo Konan riéndose—Creo que llegue a ver sus bolas azules…

—Okay, demasiado información.

Konan volvió a reír.

—Y bueno, eso fue todo. Después de eso, lo volví a tomar y lo deje ir, Itachi continuó siguiéndome como un obsesionado hasta que llegamos aquí…—dijo Konan levantando la mano donde reposaba su gran diamante—Al principio me arrepentía pero…—le dio una mirada de amor a su hombre—Ya no.

—Gracias querida mía—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa—Debo decir que fue un gran tortura.

—Pero no quiero que Sasuke se enamore de mi—dijo Sakura pensando en lo que Konan le había dicho. Lo hizo de la forma en la que obsesionó a Itachi y terminaron enamorados. Ella no quería a Sasuke detrás de ella de esa forma, solo quería que la dejase en paz y evitarlo hasta que sucediese la próxima fiesta pero…

Entrecerró los ojos. Aunque, sería bueno tenerlo como loco obsesivo detrás de ella por un tiempo, seria definitivamente la burla de sus amigos ya que sabía que este se la daba en el mejor chico y que podía a tener a cualquier chica. Aun así, iba a intentar la estrategia de Konan y para eso necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aquí termina Afrodita (Aphrodite)**

 **Si, sé que la razón para librarse de ello es enamorando a Sasuke y es algo estúpido, pero se vio venir, si tienen alguna idea mejor sean libres de decirla. Uno se daba cuenta de que sería así. Al principio de este capítulo Sasuke admitió que estaba loco por Sakura por las acciones de esta, saben, a los chicos le gustan los retos, mientras más rechazas a un hombre, este mas obsesivo contigo se vuelve, se de esta mierda. Lo he hecho par de veces y de formas crueles y aún siguen detrás. Así que así serán las cosas con Sasuke y Sakura. Pero vamos a ver como Sakura logra volver loco a Sasuke. Aun no tengo completado el próximo capítulo, así que cualquier sugerencia, puedo agregar o cambiar, eso depende de que tan buena sea la idea y de que tanto me atraiga. Enamórenme.**

 **En fin, gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos del capítulo anterior, se los agradezco de corazón. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Claro, esta historia es muy loca y sé que muchas le molesto la violación del capítulo anterior, pero hablamos de cosas que pasan en las universidades y en otros sitios. Los jóvenes somos locos y lo digo porque soy joven.**

 **Denisetkm – Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante. A veces cuando estoy editando tiendo a dejar cosas pasar por alto (Casi siempre)— Gracias :)**


	3. Seduction

**.**

 *** One Black Night ***

 _It's already too late...  
The moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Ya es demasiado tarde..._**

 ** _En el momento en que mi bebida toca mis labios_**

 ** _Veneno negro se está extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo...)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Seduction**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"Seduction isn't making someone to do what they don't want to do...**_  
 ** _Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly already want to do..."_**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Siempre se dijo que no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacer algo. Era una chica tranquila y seria. Sacaba buenas notas, no salía a festejar y se quedaba en casa siempre estudiando. Era la niña buena y seria de sus padres y entonces fue a esa estúpida fiesta y todo se volvió un lio. Pero hoy tenía que ser valiente.

Sakura Haruno de 19 años miró al chico de cabellos azabaches sentado frente a ella. Estaban en su dormitorio. La primera había citado a Sasuke Uchiha, _«El Príncipe Negro»_ en su dormitorio luego que se decidió en iniciar aquel _«Plan de Seducción/Obsesión»_ Si, así era que sus amigas y Sakura le llamaban a aquella loca idea que Konan le había dado.

Fijo su verdosa mirada en Sasuke quien arqueó una de sus cejas. Bueno, parecía enfadado y lo entendía, ya tenían rato allí. Sakura lo había citado en su dormitorio con el fin de seducirlo pero aún no se había dignado en hacerlo, o mejor dicho en pararse y darle el zumo de uva ligado con el afrodisiaco.

—Etto…—murmuró Sakura y cuando tuvo la atención de Sasuke al fin decidió preguntar—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Este se quedó mirándola hasta que sonrió.

—Sí, claro…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Su Sakura Interior saltó de felicidad. Ya casi lo tenía. Se puso de pie como un resorte y caminó hacia la pequeña nevera que tenían Hinata y ella en su dormitorio. Gracias a dios que Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella. Así que rápidamente, sirvió dos vasos con zumo de uva y al que iba destinado a Sasuke, lo apartó un poco para cerciorarse de no equivocarse. Como una estrella fugaz, sacó el pequeño bote donde Itachi había vertido el afrodisiaco y echó todo el contenido dentro del vaso destinado a Sasuke.

Luego de moverlo un poco y olerlo. Okay, seguía oliendo a zumo de uva. Llevo los dos vasos a la mesa y colocó el correcto frente a Sasuke. Este bajo la mirada hacia el vaso pero no hizo el amago de bebérselo.

—¿Te acostaras conmigo hoy?—preguntó Sasuke y parecía estar pensando algo.

—Sí, aunque estoy algo cansada—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada un poco mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso con zumo de uva—Así que me gustaría que no te excedieras tanto…—dijo esta luego de beber y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Es extraño que quieras acostarte conmigo…—dijo Sasuke. Maldición. No lo quería dudando. Pensó en algo que decir.

—Te dije que lo haría después de mis exámenes—murmuró Sakura esperando que él no preguntase más.

—Ha pasado una semana desde que salieron los resultados de los exámenes, Haruno.

—Sakura—insistió Sakura. Odiaba que la llamasen por su apellido y más Sasuke que lo hiciera.

—Como sea…—dijo Sasuke bufando molesto—La cosa es que es extraño que hayas decidido hacerlo. ¿Qué te pica? ¿Tanto me deseas y no quieres admitirlo?—preguntó esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si él supiera… Sakura sonrió.

—Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Umm… Ya veo—dijo Sasuke y acercó la mano al zumo de uva.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras lo veía tomar el vaso y levantarlo de la mesa. Sakura se quedó observándolo fijamente mientras este se lo acercaba a los labios. Vamos, vamos, ya lo tenía, un poco más. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y salto dentro de este cuando los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre el borde del vaso. Finalmente, Sasuke Uchiha había caído.

Gracias a Itachi y a Konan. Debía de agradecerles una vez que se sacara a Sasuke de encima. Claro, el efecto del afrodisiaco no saldría a relucir tan rápido, pero en una media hora más o menos, lo tendría jadeando por tenerla.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke bajo el vaso dejándolo en la mesa, pero cuando Sakura miro el vaso se dio cuenta de que seguía al mismo nivel que lo había traído. Lo miró rápidamente a la cara para ver una sonrisa muy maliciosa dibujada en los labios de Sasuke. ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

—¿Quién soy, Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke dejando algo concertada a Sakura. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Quién maldita sea soy?!—exclamó Sasuke.

Sakura lo miro confundida.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha…—dijo Sasuke aun con su sonrisa maliciosa adornando su bello rostro—Líder de la hermandad y el _Príncipe Negro_ —dijo este y Sakura parpadeó cada vez más confundida que antes. En serio, no entendía lo que decía, sobre porque se presentaba a sí mismo y Sasuke soltó una carcajada—No vas a poder engañarme.

¡Espera! ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta? El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir como loco y sintió las manos sudadas. Estaba segura de que debía de estar blanca como un papel. Pero vamos, quizás él no hablaba de que ella había vertido un poco de afrodisiaco en el zumo. Él no podía darse cuenta. Había sido cuidadosa y este no olía tanto ya que el olor del zumo era mucho más fuerte.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sakura intentando parecer normal pero Sasuke era muy perspicaz. Había sido una estúpida. Él no era Itachi. Sasuke era más inteligente de seguro. Claro, se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había hecho.

—Bébete el zumo—dijo Sasuke y por el tono de su voz parecía estar ordenándoselo.

—E-es tu zumo—dijo Sakura pareciendo tranquila.

Sasuke se rió y luego golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta haciendo que los vasos sobre esta se tambalearan. Sakura temió que el vaso correcto se derramara. Se encogió en su lugar. Maldición no podía estarle pasando. Lo había casi tenido en sus garras y este se le había escapado tan fácil.

—¡Bébete el maldito zumo!—exclamó Sasuke y Sakura se encogió en su lugar.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? Quizás por la mirada maquiavélica y terrorífica que tenía Sasuke en su cara. Miró hacia el vaso sobre la mesa de su habitación. No. Ella no podía tomarse ese vaso. No podía caer en la misma tentación de antes. Aquello había sido lo peor que había pasado. Aun le ponía la piel de gallina recordar aquella sensaciones que sintió aquel día. Cerro los ojos e intento buscar una salida. Ella no podía hacerlo otra vez de esa manera. Podía soportar que el la tomase como la última vez con nada de por medio pero drogada no.

—Ya mi deseo por ti ha muerto Sakura…—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

—Eso está muy bien—dijo Sakura algo feliz porque Sasuke se había rendido con hacer que ella se tomase el zumo.

Sasuke rió.

—Solo por hoy querida…—dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella. Sakura sintió su mano sobre su barbilla y este la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo demasiado peligroso—Ya más tarde te tendré…—dijo este—Ten cuidado, Sakurita…—murmuró para después dejar caer la mano y abandonar rápidamente la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Sakura soltó el aire que haba estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Se llevó una mano al corazón el cual parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Miro hacia el vaso aun intacto sobre la mesa. Maldición. Había fallado. El plan había fallado. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Había pasado otra semana desde que Sakura estuvo a punto de atrapar a Sasuke en la red. Desde entonces Sakura estaba más cautelosa que antes. Ni siquiera la primera semana después de la fiesta se comparaba con su actitud de ahora. Era más cuidadosa al andar por el campus y también, de beber algo. Claro, quien sabe a quién Sasuke le había pagado para hacerle lo mismo que ella estuvo a punto de hacerle.

Bebía agua de botellas y los zumos por iguales. No iba a la cafetería a comer y todo lo que compraba era sellado. Si, era una sicótica pero Sasuke tenía contactos y podía joderle la vida otra vez, así como ella había estado tratando de hacerlo y en verdad tenía que cuidarse de él. Aún estaba sorprendida de que este se haya dado cuenta de que lo quería drogar con el afrodisiaco. Había sido Itachi quien lo había conseguido… ¿acaso la persona que le había dado la sustancia a Itachi se lo había dicho a Sasuke? Era la única posibilidad. Vamos. Ella había olido el zumo ligado y a lo que más olía era a uva. Era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta por el olor.

Maldición. Ahora se había quedado sin nada. Sin plan ni escapatoria. Sasuke no había dado señas de vida aun y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Sabía que él estaba tramando algo. Lo conocía. Bueno, no mucho, pero se daba cuenta de sus intenciones y él quería joderla otra vez y peor que la vez anterior.

Sakura bufo molesta y tiró más de la capucha que la escondía un poco de las personas que la rodeaban. Estaba en un área más tranquila del campus, comiendo algo que había comprado en el supermarket que había cerca. Era el único lugar donde podía estar al menos un poco tranquila. Incluso la comodidad de su dormitorio no se comparaba. Sí, claro, la otra vez Sasuke había entrado sin permiso con sus contactos, quien sabe ahora que podría hacerle.

Movió la cabeza. De todos modos, debería empezar a planear algo nuevo, aunque solo quedaba un mes para la fiesta, Sasuke podía molestarla en el lapso del tiempo que quedaba antes de que esta se celebrase otra vez. Sabía que él no se rendiría tan fácil antes de tenerla y por eso tenía que pensar más que nunca en cómo salir de esto, como llevarle la delantera. Le había hablado a Konan y a Itachi sobre que el plan había fallado. Estos se habían lamentado porque no fue triunfadora pero le dieron ánimos, aun así, Sakura necesitaba algo más.

Mientras se desgranaba la mente pensando, su móvil en ese momento sonó y Sakura dio un respingo. Se llevó una mano al corazón. En verdad estaba paranoica. Era imposible que él se supiera su número. Lo había cambiado y solo sus amigas y sus padres se lo sabían. Dejo escapar el aire y sacó su teléfono de la chamarra. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio que tan solo era Ino.

—Ino

— _¿Dónde estás?_

—Ya sabes dónde estoy

— _Ven a verme al dormitorio, Hinata y Tenten están aquí…—_ dijo su rubia amiga.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué quería Ino? Ella sabía que Sakura a esta hora no se acercaba al dormitorio. Salía por la mañana y regresaba en la noche, ya que en el día su cuarto compartido paraba solo ya que Hinata tenía clases todo el día.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ino se rió maliciosamente.

— _Tenemos un plan._

¿Un plan? Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente y le dijo que estaría allí en lo que dice un parpadear. Cortó la llamada y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo con capucha. Recogió sus cosas y se caló después su mochila al cuerpo. Rápidamente, como si estuviese imitando a Flash, caminó hacia el otro lado del campus, en donde estaban los dormitorios.

Sakura estaba por llegar a su destino cuando diviso por el rabillo del ojo algo que le pareció muy conocido. Se quedó de piedra y rápidamente, se ocultó. Su corazón comenzó al latir como loco. Era Sasuke. Sasuke estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios. Sakura se movió un poco y acercó la cabeza para ver mejor. Sasuke estaba de pie hablando con una chica, además, este estaba también con Naruto.

¿Qué hacían allí?

Ella sabía que ellos obviamente no tenían una habitación en los dormitorios. Vivían en la hermandad. Solo los que no querían estar dentro de alguna hermandad o tenían pisos cerca del campus vivían en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo con aquella chica? Porque que ahora que Sakura recordaba, aquella chica era la supervisora del dormitorio de chicas. Esa misma perra fue la que lo dejo entrar en su habitación aquella vez.

Sakura la mató con la mirada y cuando vio que al parecer ellos terminaban de hablar con la chica. Se echó hacia atrás y quiso adherirse a la pared. Ojala que no se diesen cuenta de que ella estaba por esos lados. Sakura rezó todas las oraciones que sabía. Le rezó a Dios, Buda, Mahoma, Ala y a todos los dioses que había. Pero gracias a estos, que Sasuke y Naruto siguieron su camino sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de la columna. Soltó el aire contenido y rápidamente se fue de aquel lugar.

Subió las escaleras hacia el piso correspondiente donde estaba la habitación de Ino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó. Ino rápidamente la abrió con una sonrisa y la invitó a pasar. Sakura entro y se desplomo en el suelo.

—Pareces haber corrido un maratón.

—Eso y que he visto al mismísimo diablo—se burló Sakura refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Las chicas rieron.

—A Sasuke, ¿no?—pregunto Tenten.

Sakura asintió.

—Estaba abajo hablando con la supervisora.

—Ah, esa perra…—dijo Ino y bufo molesta—Es una traidora. Cuando el apareció en tu cuarto aquella vez, estoy segura de que se vendió a él solo para joderte. Qué bueno que cambiamos la cerradura a pesar de que va en contra de las reglas.

—Solo será hasta que se vuelva a celebrar la fiesta—dijo Sakura—Y es por una buena causa.

—Exacto.

Sakura asintió y luego miró a las chicas, todas tenían una sonrisa maliciosa dibujadas en sus labios. ¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando? Aquello sobre un nuevo plan tenia a Sakura un poco positiva pero, su parte negativa, le decía que era imposible intentar algo después de aquel desastroso fracaso. Casi lo tuvo en la punta de su mano.

—Entonces…

—Tenemos un plan

—Sí, eso dijiste cuando me llamaste—dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto que el plan pasado fue un plan magnifico pero que no resulto por quien sabe que…—dijo Tenten—Estoy segura de que Itachi al conseguir el afrodisiaco cometió un error.

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Ino dándole la razón a Tenten—Sasuke no puede ser tan inteligente como para darse cuentas de que e

—Créanme que lo es.

—Sí, sé que es inteligente, pero me refiero a eso de darse cuenta de que en el vaso con zumo de uva había algo ligado.

—Lo que sucede es que fue extraño que Sakura, la que siempre huyo de él, de la nada lo invitara a su cuarto, por cualquier lado se veía que algo se tramaba—dijo Hinata dejando sorprendida a las chicas. Claro, ya que Hinata siempre se mantenía en silencio pero era cierto que cuando hablaba siempre decía algo muy interesante.

—Sí, tienes razón—murmuró Sakura. No había pensado en ello. Era cierto que fue algo extraño de ella, quien siempre estuvo evitando a Sasuke, de la nada lo llamara para cumplir con sus "deberes" como _Afrodita_. Sasuke no era tonto.

—De todos modos, el nuevo plan es mucho mejor y para ello—Ino se rió y se acercó a Hinata, pasó un brazo por su espalda y la acercó más a ella—Usaremos a nuestra Hinata-chan.

Sakura la miró extrañada. ¿Usar a Hinata? ¿Para qué?

—No entiendo.

—No tenemos más remedio que secuestrar a alguien—dijo Ino sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Secuestrar a alguien? ¿A quién mierda se refería?

La sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó mucho más y Sakura al fin cayo. Ino quería utilizar a Hinata para atrapar a quien mejor que la mano derecha de su enemigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura sonrió. Pobre Naruto. Aunque el asunto del secuestro era peligroso. Si, Naruto se sentía atraído hacia Hinata, pero la pregunta era: ¿podría esta atraerlo hacia la trampa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Definitivamente sus amigas eran peligrosas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios al ver lo que tenía en frente. Con que a esto se refería Ino. La chica era peligrosa y utilizó la conexión que tenía Hinata con este tipo para atraerlo hacia el dormitorio. Sakura hizo una mueca mientras veía a Naruto sentado en el suelo, con la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva y los brazos detrás de su espalda, los cuales estaban atados. Pobre de este. Aun se preguntaba cómo estas lo habían hecho.

—Naruto, Naruto…—murmuró Ino acercándose al chico. Levantó una mano y le quito la cinta adhesiva de los labios. El rubio aulló de dolor para después lamerse los labios.

—¡Suéltame Yamanaka!

—¿Cómo mierda lo consiguieron?

—Es un secreto…—dijo Ino guiñando un ojo y después mirando a una ruborizada Hinata. Esta desvió la mirada mientras intentaba tapar su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Oh. Sakura no había parado en Hinata.

Había recibido una llamada de Ino en donde esta requería de su presencia en el dormitorio que Hinata y Sakura compartían. No sabía que pasaba pero al ver la escena, supuso que era por ello. Sakura pasó la mirada por Hinata vestida con un camisón muy sensual, y además, la cama de esta estaba desarreglada. ¿Acaso había sido lo que estaba pensando? Que Hinata había llamado a Naruto para citarse en el dormitorio y que después las chicas se aprovecharon del momento de ímpetu de la pareja.

Aun así, no entendía como las chicas había capturado a Naruto. Puso su verdosa mirada en Naruto. Este tenía el pelo muy revuelto y su cara estaba algo roja y no era por algún sonrojo o algo así, era por otra cosa. Ah, bueno. Ya entendía. De seguro, en medio del meollo entre Naruto y Hinata besuqueándose quizás, Ino y Tenten habían entrado a la habitación y había apaleado a golpes al pobre rubio. Si, ya que la cara de este tenía arañazos y su cabello estaba muy despeinado.

—Ya veo…—dijo Sakura asintiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó Naruto con un tono enfadado mirando hacia ellas.

—Saber todos los secretos de Sasuke—dijo Ino riéndose.

Naruto perdió el color de su rostro.

—¿Estás loca?—preguntó exaltado—¡Te quedaras traumada después!

—Naa…—dijo Ino—No queremos eso.

Naruto la miró como para matarla y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieren?—decidió intentar otra vez.

—Queremos que te nos unas—dijo Sakura tomando la palabra.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué?—preguntó para después sonreír y negar con su cabeza—Créeme que estoy de muy mal humor en este momento—dijo Naruto y miro hacia Hinata—Pensé que te gustaba pero solo me llamaste aquí para usarme y para que Yamanaka y su amiga me hicieran esto—dijo con un tono dolido.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun…

Este desvió la mirada lejos de ella. En verdad estaba enfadado. Lo entendía. Él se sentía atraído hacia Hinata y que esta lo llamase para verse debió de parecerle el cielo, pero entonces todo se volvió el mismo infierno para él. Sabía que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Ellos ambos se sentían atraídos el uno al otro. Esperaba que después de que todo esto pasara, ellos pudieran estar bien.

—¡Ya hablen!—exclamó Naruto—¡Quiero largarme de aquí!

—Oye—dijo Ino acercándose y pateando en una pierna a Naruto—Guarda silencio y cálmate. Sé que estas enfadado porque lo que tenían en mente no se te dio, pero te prometemos que después todo se arreglara—dijo Ino sonriendo—Además, Hinata solo lo hizo para ayudarnos, pero sé que en el fondo ella quería hacerlo desde hace mucho ya que le gustas—murmuró la rubia sin tacto.

—¡Ino-chan!

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente y este miró hacia Hinata.

—¿Te gusto de verdad?—preguntó Naruto y Sakura se rió.

—Yo… Yo… —murmuró Hinata nerviosa.

—¡Claro que le gustas idiota!—dijo Ino—Y además, ahora que recuerdo, tu hiciste lo mismo. Citaste a Hinata lejos de los dormitorios para que Sasuke interceptara a Sakura aquí. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda de antes.

—Lo siento—dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza y parecía a penado—Sasuke me molesto mucho y no tuve más remedio que hacerlo pero…—dijo y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados—Tu también me gustas mucho, Hinata-chan.

—Okay, Okay…—dijo Ino moviéndolas manos—Vamos a lo que vinimos.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Para que soy bueno?

—Necesitamos que nos ayude—dijo Tenten.

Naruto alzo una ceja.

—¿A qué?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

—Bueno, queremos que le des a Sasuke lo mismo que Sakura recibió el día de la fiesta—continuó esta.

Naruto se quedó tranquilo mirándolas en silencio hasta que soltó una carcajada. ¿Por qué se reía ese estúpido? Sakura se acercó dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cabeza pero Naruto ceso su risa y ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que yo drogue a Sasuke?—preguntó directamente el rubio y negó con la cabeza—Están en verdad muy locas.

—Sí, lo estamos, pero es la única manera de que Sasuke deje de joder a Sakura—dijo Ino y Sakura le sonrió. Ella era una buena amiga, hacia todo esto por su bien. Sakura hizo una mueca y miro a Naruto que en ese momento la mirada con una expresión triste. Este cerró sus ojos azules y bajo la mirada.

—No lo hare—dijo este rápidamente negándose a la propuesta. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué él se negaba tan rápido?

—¡Vas a hacerlo!—exigió Ino acercándose a Naruto con una expresión asesina.

—Soy su amigo y no quiero convertirme en su enemigo—dijo Naruto—Ustedes no saben de lo que es capaz—dijo este negándose.

Si, ella lo entendía. Sasuke era peligroso. El poco tiempo que lo tenía conociendo le había enseñado lo mucho que lo era, pero no tenía otra alternativa, era esto o dejar que el la tocase otra vez y que abusara de ella. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. Él tenía que pagar con su propia moneda.

—¿Y qué?

—Eres el único que puede hacerlo—le dijo Sakura tomando la palabra—Eres su mano derecha. Sasuke confía en ti—intentó convencerlo un poco más.

Naruto negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—Por eso es que lo digo—dijo el rubio—Ustedes no saben quién es Sasuke

—Yo lo sé—insistió Sakura—¿Se te olvida lo que me hizo y como me dejo?—le pregunto y la expresión de Naruto cambió a una triste—Tú me recogiste esa mañana después de que él me tomó. No sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy por ello, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se ruborizo.

—Sí, lo sé, sabía en dónde estabas y sabía que Sasuke haría lo que te hizo porque quisiste escapar de él, además de que vio que eras amiga de Ino—dijo Naruto explicando la razón por la cual Sasuke quizás fue más cruel que nunca—Quiso joderlas a ambas y lo hizo.

Sakura asintió.

—De todos modos, sabes muy bien como es el. Es muy vengativo, Sakura, te estas arriesgando demasiado con esto, y no tan solo tu…—paso la mirada por ellas—Todas, incluso yo si me atrevo a traicionarlo.

—Quise hacerlo yo misma pero…—Sakura se mordió el labio—No resulto como planee. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que intente darle el afrodisiaco.

—Lo supe—dijo Naruto asintiendo—El chico encargado del afrodisiaco fue quien le dijo a Sasuke. Itachi le pago una suma monstruosa al chico aquel para que le diese la poción y que guardara silencio pero este como quiera fue fiel a Sasuke y le dijo. Es por eso que Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo.

—Estamos segura de que tú puedes conseguirlo—dijo Hinata hablando después de mucho tiempo y con decisión—Vives en la casa y de seguro tienes acceso a cualquier habitación por solo ser la mano derecha de Sasuke—terminó diciendo está dejando a Naruto sorprendido por su arrebato de valentía—¡Puedes hacerlo!—exclamó Hinata.

Naruto se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

—Está bien—aceptó y las chicas vitorearon y exclamaron. Sakura le sonrió a Naruto. Ahora el plan era como hacer que Sasuke cayera. Tenían a Naruto, sí, pero este se pondrá en peligro solo por ella y era algo difícil. Una amistad de tantos años que se podría dañar solo si Naruto cometía un paso en falso.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun—le agradeció Hinata.

—Sí, pero por favor, no vuelvan a esa fiesta—dijo Naruto dándoles un gran consejo y Sakura asintió. Ella no iba a pisar esa fiesta nunca en su vida—Y además, tengo que decirles que Sasuke trata de irrumpir en la habitación de Sakura otra vez.

—¿Era por eso que estaba hablando con la supervisora el otro día?—preguntó Sakura recodando aquel momento en que los vio a Sasuke y a Naruto en el primer piso del dormitorio de chicas.

Naruto asintió.

—Pero Tamaki le dijo que ustedes habían cambiado la cerradura y no podía darle el acceso, además de que si lo hacia otra vez era posible que ustedes la denunciaran y que le quitaran su cargo.

—Tiene razón, si lo hacia otra vez, en verdad iba a reportarla—dijo Ino bufando molesta.

—Lo bueno es que ustedes pensaron primero que ella pero…—los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron—Cuídense. Y ahora más que nunca. Sasuke está más peligroso que antes, lo que Itachi y ustedes trataron de hacer lo volvió más perspicaz—dijo Naruto pero sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa—Pero estoy más o menos a su nivel.

—Gracias, pero no entiendo porque aceptaste al final—dijo Sakura confundida, habían hablado mucho y Naruto seguía negándose. Aunque aceptó al final, quería escuchar de sus labios el porqué de su cambio de opinión.

Naruto bajo la mirada.

—Es por todas las chicas que han sufrido—dijo Naruto mirándolas con una expresión acongojada—Recuerdo aquella vez cuando Ino fue seleccionada como _Afrodita_ —murmuro e hizo una mueca—Además de Shion, ella era mi novia y aun así Sasuke la tomó. Sé que es una política de la hermandad y que es obligatorio como el líder de esta pero aun así no debió hacerlo…—susurró Naruto—Quiero ayudarlas aunque no sé qué planean hacer una vez que Sasuke este moribundo y drogado.

Si, esa era la incógnita que pasaba por su cabeza. Sakura miró hacia el suelo mientras ponía su mente a pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez que Sasuke estuviese drogado con el afrodisiaco? Sabía que este estaría débil y todo deseoso pero esto no lo haría cambiar de parecer sobre lo que le hizo. Quería darle de su propia medicina pero tendría que usar más recursos…

Una idea se iluminó en su mente. Había leído muchos libros extraños y ya sabía lo que algunos hombres y mujeres hacían para dominar. ¿Acaso tenía que hacer eso ella también? ¿Con esto cambiaría el pensamiento de Sasuke al menos un poco? Miró a Naruto quien la miraba en silencio. Tendría que solicitar más ayuda de sus amigos para esto y además, educarse un poco.

—Eh… ¿me liberan?—escuchó que Naruto preguntaba.

Sakura se rió mientras veía a Ino y a Tenten se movían para liberar a Naruto.

Ahora tenían un plan. Naruto iba a ayudarlas a drogar a Sasuke. La tercera era la vencida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Acaricio su barbilla lentamente mientras sonreía con malicia.

Sakura Haruno en verdad era una chica tonta.

Sasuke la miró correr desde lejos. La chica se pasaba los días de esa manera. Desde aquel día en que ella lo citó en su habitación e intentó drogarlo con el afrodisiaco, Sakura Haruno había estado huyendo de él. La entendía. Su plan había fallado y ahora ella tenía miedo de que Sasuke hiciera algo. Si, lo haría, pero a su debido tiempo. La iba a dejar en paz por un tiempo, así como la primera vez, dejando que se tranquilizara y que luego se sintiese segura para después atacarla.

Claro, iba apagarle el que ella intentara drogarlo. ¡Qué idea más idiota aquella! O sea, era el líder de la hermandad, sabia quien tocaba el asuntito aquel de la sustancia poderosa. El chico encargado de la sustancia poderosa había venido a Sasuke para decirle que alguien había querido sabotear el asunto aquel.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Había sido su hermano.

Era tan estúpido. Su hermano había sido líder de la hermandad él sabía cómo las cosas se movían pero el ya no lo era. Era Sasuke ahora y Sasuke era quien lo controlaba todo. Nada podía escapársele. Así que dejo que Sakura lo citara en su dormitorio, sabia su intención y dejo que ella casi cometiera el delito. Fue tan divertido ver su expresión cuando Sasuke le dio a entender que se dio cuenta de su plan.

Soltó una carcajada.

Le daría tiempo, mucho tiempo. La próxima fiesta se acercaba. En un mes estaría está celebrándose y el deber pasaría a otra chica, pero dejaría que Sakura se acostumbrase a la seguridad para atacarla. Miró hacia un calendario que había en una pared en su dormitorio en la hermandad. Incluso ya tenía el día en que la atacaría y no le iba a importar si hay algún obstáculo. Iba a tenerla debajo de él una vez más.

Olvidándose de Sakura Haruno por el momento se concentró en el juego frente a él. Era un día tranquilo en la universidad, las clases habían pasado sin ninguna anomalía. Esto estaba bien. Las vacaciones incluso después se acercaban y él ya estaba planeando algún viaje fuera del país a algún lugar del Caribe. Claro, en este irían sus amigos, se gozaba más cuando ibas acompañado, aunque a Sasuke a veces le gustaba la soledad pero no iba a admitirle a estos que era gratificante compartir con ellos.

Miró a su derecha. Naruto tenía su vista azulada fijada en la pantalla plana frente a ellos. Estaban jugando Street Fighter V en su PlayStation 4. Cuando no tenían nada que hacer, como ir estudiar, o a alguna fiesta, salir a beber y a ligar o visitar a sus familias, se la pasaban jugando. La vida del joven.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—escuchó que preguntaba Naruto una vez que terminaron la pelea y Sasuke salía victorioso de ella. Naruto nunca podría ganarle. Él era un master en Street Fighter.

Sasuke asintió. Se dio cuenta de que tenían hambre y mucha sed. Tenían la tarde entera desde que salieron a las 12:45 de la última clase del día jugando. Le dolía incluso la espalda a pesar de que Sasuke tenía dos sillones especiales para ello. Se acomodó en el sillón y se tallo los ojos con una mano.

—Ten—murmuró Naruto a su lado.

Sasuke lo miró y tomó el vaso que este le ofrecía. Miró el contenido. Olía a zumo de frambuesa. A Naruto le fascinaba comprar esta porquería pero que s ele iba a hacer. Se acercó el vaso a los labios pero lo alejo rápidamente. Miró a Naruto extrañado. Sí, no se fiaba de nadie ahora. No después de que Sakura trató de drogarlo con la sustancia poderosa. Vio como Naruto se sentaba en su sillón y le daba un sorbo a su zumo. No, Naruto no sería tan estúpido como para traicionarlo y hacerle aquello. Resopló y se acercó el vaso a los labios. Saboreó el dulce y fuerte sabor del zumo y sin darse cuenta se tomó el contenido de un tirón. Alejándose el vaso se dio cuenta de que había tenido mucha sed.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar otro vaso. Se lo tomó y volvió rápidamente a su sitio para retomar la pelea. Esta vez cambió a su predilecto Ryu por Ken y Naruto escogió a Chun-Li en vez de Cammy. A Naruto le fascinaba escoger a las mujeres y como quiera Sasuke terminaba ganándole.

Luego de una hora y media dándole piñazos a Naruto y ganándole, se cansó. Quizás saldría esta noche para tener su sesión de sexo con alguna chica. Aunque, esta se habían vuelvo escazas. Sí, es que aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía una obsesión muy profunda con Sakura Haruno. Su polla solo respondía a ella y solo cuando pensaba en ella. No lo entendía. En verdad que no podía entenderlo. Ella no era la gran cosa. Solo era una chica virgen (ya no lo era pero aun así no tenía mucha experiencia) y algo molesta.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

Aunque tenía que admitir que aquel cuerpo inexperimentado tenía su atractivo. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida hasta que estuvo metido dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad. Se llevó la mano a la polla que le latía con fuerza de la excitación. Ven. Con tan solo pensar en ella se ponía rápido. Miró hacia Naruto. Este tenía su vista fijada en su móvil y parecía estar texteando con alguna chica. Suertudo. Él quería tener sexo aquel día, sí, pero con Sakura. Con esa pelirosa de ojos verdes que lo tenía tan cautivado. Quería follarla tan duro que ella no pudiese correr lejos de el al día después.

En verdad estaba obsesionado con ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el sillón. Se tenía que calmar. No iba a resultar nada bueno excitarse de esa forma. No podía tener a Sakura por ahora. Tenía un plan y no iba a ponerlo a funcionar aquel día. Así que iba a obligar a su polla que se tranquilizara.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando en la vieja gorda de la cafetería para poder bajarse la erección que tenía. Estuvo tanto rato de esa forma que se le estaba pareciendo algo raro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia Naruto. Este seguía metido en su celular. En verdad era extraño. Su erección no quería ceder y además de eso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Su vista estaba demasiado extraña. Estaba mirando todo borroso y otra cosa era… ¿Qué era ese calor extraño que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo?

Se puso de pie rápidamente pero sus piernas fallaron y Sasuke se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Más bien se lo comió. Se levantó un poco, apoyándose entre sus brazos. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Se dio la vuelta, quedando con la espalda sobre el suelo. Movió su brazo hacia sus ojos. En serio, ¿qué mierda le estaba sucediendo? No tenía tan solo una erección, esta dolía como si alguien estuviese halándosela. Palpitaba tanto de dolor que era muy tedioso.

Quitó el brazo de sus ojos y miró hacia Naruto otra vez. El rubio ya no tenía la vista en su móvil, ahora lo miraba. Sasuke arqueo una ceja al ver como una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios de Naruto. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Q-que…?—Sasuke se atragantó y se llevó la mano a la garganta. ¿Qué le pasaba a su voz? Sentía una especie de quemazón subirle por esta y su lengua se sentía pesada.

Tosió y tosió otra vez. Cuando intento hablar su voz salió pastosa y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. No, no. No podía ser. Naruto no se había atrevido a hacerle esto. Ese hijo de puta no lo había hecho. Esperaba que él no lo hiciera porque en verdad iba a matarlo si salía de esto.

—Na-Naruto…—susurró Sasuke pudiendo hablar un poco.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Se agacho a su lado.

—¿Que me diste?—preguntó Sasuke y se arqueó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y luego ir directo a la punta de su polla. Movió las caderas y llevo una mano allí. Deseaba masturbarse con tantas ganas. Estaba tan excitado. Ni siquiera el día que perdió su virginidad se había sentido de esa manera, tan deseoso.

—Nada—escuchó que Naruto decía.

Sasuke lo atacó con los ojos. ¿Nada? ¡Era una maldita mentira! Él estaba bien hasta hace un rato. Lo único que había ingerido había sido el zumo de frambuesa. Era obvio que algo le había dado.

—No…—Sasuke tragó el nudo en su garganta—No me mientas—dijo en voz baja comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente. Soltó un gemido alto al sentir otra ola recorrer su cuerpo y dirigirse a aquel punto latente en su pelvis.

Naruto sonrió. Era un maldito. Lo había drogado. Le había dado la sustancia poderosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dado aquello? ¿Qué se traía en manos el muy maldito hijo de perra?

—Quizás si te di algo—dijo este ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke deseó que su cuerpo respondiese en ese momento y golpear a Naruto. No tan solo golpearlo. Iba a matarlo de verdad. ¿Por qué mierda hizo aquello? ¿Por qué lo drogó? En verdad que no lo entendía. O era acaso que… No. No. No podía ser. ¿Acaso se había unido con la sucia pelirosa aquella y le habían tendido una trampa?

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¿Se siente bien, no?—preguntó este mirando hacia su pelvis. Sasuke movió la cabeza y miro como su chándal se levantaba en el área que tanto le latía. Había un rastro de humedad sobre la tela en un lado y su polla se marcaba tanto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si se siente bien?—volvió a hacer la misma pregunta Naruto.

¡Claro que no! Se sentía muy extraño. Su cuerpo era como un caldero prendido en fuego. Sentía como si su polla se le fuese a desprender. Su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviese frio. Estaba sudando a mares. No, no se sentía bien. Se sentía horrible.

—No…—murmuró Sasuke y se lamió los labios resecos—No se siente bien…

Naruto volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie. Volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón y tomó su móvil. Pareció escribir algo rápido en este y Sasuke estaba 100% seguro de que era a Sakura y compañía que le escribía. El muy traidor. Él nunca pensó que su mano derecha, su mejor amigo le había esto. Le había clavado el puñal por la espalda o mejor dicho de frente, ya que lo vio como él lo hacia allí mismo todo. Sabía que no debió confiar. No podía confiar en nadie.

—Así es como se sienten las chicas a las que beben del afrodisiaco, Sasuke—continuo Naruto bajando el móvil y metiéndolo en su pantalón. Se puso de pie y saco algo de abajo del sillón. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era una soga?

—Na-Naruto…

—Cada fiesta, una chica pasa por esto Sasuke…—siguió Naruto mientras desenrollaba la soga sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sasuke intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. ¿Qué? No era posible. Su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como era debido. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas fuertes para él. ¿Era esto lo que cada chica elegida pasaba? Esto era la real tortura.

—Te di una dosis más pero créeme que no es mucha diferencia, ¿sabes?—preguntó Naruto y se agacho otra vez a su lado.

—Voy a matarte—dijo Sasuke con voz tenebrosa. En verdad iba a matarlo cuando se liberase de esto. Iba a torturarlo como nunca le había hecho a nadie. O mejor aún. Iba a torturarlo de la misma forma que él lo hizo. Con la puta sustancia poderosa. Si, iba a disfrutar de esto y así como el, le daría una dosis más potente para que estuviese todo excitado muriéndose de deseo.

—Sí, lo harás después—dijo este y tomo las manos de Sasuke para después pasar la soga por la muñeca de estas.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?—preguntó Sasuke. No entendía como era que Naruto se había unido a Sakura y a Itachi. ¿Por qué? Él era su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué traicionarlo de esta forma.

—Ya te lo dije—dijo Naruto y Sasuke gimió de dolor cuando este ato la soga con mucha fuerza sobre sus muñecas. Ese maldito.

—¡Voy a pulverizaste!

—No es nada personal—dijo este y le sonrió—Pero como dije, a veces hay que pasar por algo para saber en verdad lo que se siente. ¿Alguna vez te pusiste en el lugar de esas chicas elegidas como _Afrodita_?—preguntó y Sasuke desvió la mirada. No, no lo hizo ya que no le importaba esa mierda—Si, estoy seguro que nunca lo hiciste. A diferencia de algunas chicas, no todas desean ser tomadas como zorras o putas. O Ser violadas, Sasuke—continuó Naruto—Sakura es una de ella. Ino Yamanaka es otra y hay muchas más.

Maldición. Si, lo sabía. Sabía que nunca se puso en su lugar. Había estado demasiado interesado en el sexo probar alguna chica nueva. Disfrutar de aquel deseo que estas tenían por el afrodisiaco que nunca se paró a pensar en que o como se sentía. Se sentía horrible. Su cuerpo latía de deseo. Sus sentidos estaban obnubilados. Imaginarse que cada chica que salía _Afrodita_ pasaba por esto le estaba dando escalofríos.

—Ayúdame…—le dijo Sasuke pidiendo su ayuda pero vio como Naruto negaba con la cabeza. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados y se dio cuenta que además del afrodisiaco, había otra sustancia en su cuerpo. La sustancia poderosa no podía darle sueño también—Le agregaste otra cosa—dijo Sasuke parpadeando, intentando mantenerse pero sus ojos se cerraban.

—Un sedante solo para dejarte fuera por unos minutos—dijo Naruto terminando de atar sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

—Maldito—murmuró Sasuke para después todo ponerse negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sus ojos se sentían pesados.

No, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando por un instante el techo que se cernía sobre él. No era el techo de su habitación. No, no lo era. Cerró los ojos y gimió de placer, sintiendo una ola de deseo recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Abrió los ojos una vez más y trató de incorporarse pero por alguna razón no podía. ¿Qué mierda? Tiro de sus brazos pero algo se lo impedía. Miró hacia estos para darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una cama y no tan solo sus manos, también sus pies. ¿Cómo mierda paso aquello?

Había algo más.

Sasuke bajo la mirada para verse a sí mismo como vino al mundo. Y seguía en el mismo estado que había quedado antes. Completamente excitado. Su polla era una columna gruesa apuntando hacia el techo. Podía ver como sus fluidos salían de su orificio uretral y se deslizaban por la punta y por su glande hasta su base donde había… ¿Qué mierda era eso? Sasuke miró con las cejas arqueadas aquel aparato rosa que rodeaba la base de su pene. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Era un anillo pero era demasiado grande. ¿Era una de esas cosas que impedían al hombre llegar al clímax? ¡No era posible! Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sabía ya donde estaba y porque todo había pasado.

Naruto lo había drogado con el afrodisiaco y este era el efecto que la sustancia provocaba. Aunque no entendía porque estaba atado a la cama y porque tenía aquel aparato en la base de su miembro viril. Movió las caderas hacia arriba cuando sintió otra ola. ¿Cómo era posible que los efectos estuvieran en su cuerpo todavía? Naruto lo había sedado y Sasuke había dormido un poco, fue suficiente para que los efectos del afrodisiaco pasaran un poco pero se sentía como al principio. Febril y muy deseoso.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Era obvio que esta no era su habitación. Le parecía conocida pero no podía recordar donde la había visto y además, de que por estar atado a la cama, no podía ver mucho. Si, podía ver la otra cama twin al otro lado de la habitación y los armarios pero nada más.

¿Acaso estaba en la habitación de Sakura?

Si, debía de ser la habitación de ella. Se le parecía a esta. La última vez que estuvo fue cuando ella trató de drogarlo pero fallo en hacerlo. Todas las habitaciones del dormitorio se parecían.

Bufo molesto y pensó como mierda iba a salir de allí. Y también, como mierda llego allí. Había estado en su habitación antes de perder el conocimiento. Quizás Naruto lo había traído hacia aquí, pero alguien debió de haberlo visto hacerlo. Movió la cabeza y continuó pensando, buscando una manera de cómo salirse de aquel lio pero para su desgracia su mente no cooperaba. Solo pensaba en sexo y en algún coño rodeando su polla. Si, un rico y estrecho coño lo bastante húmedo para que Sasuke se deslizara con facilidad por igual. El de Sakura. Si, deseaba tanto a Sakura Haruno. A esa pelirosa que lo tenía vuelto una etcétera.

Su polla comenzó a latir más que antes. Estaba tan cachondo y tan adolorido. Volvió a resoplar molesto y en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Sasuke miró rápidamente hacia esta para ver aquella figura femenina, que tanto deseaba, aparecer por ella.

Su _Afrodita._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno, este es el final de "Seduction" lo que sigue es "Obssesion" por el título nos imaginamos que es lo que realmente sigue. Intentare esmerarme con el próximo capítulo, además de que tengo que investigar mucho sobre… no diré que pero solo imagínenselo.**

 **Hay algo que tengo que decir el tema de la historia. El tema es muy enfermo, quizás, pero son cosas que si pasan en la vida real, no en mi país o al menos creo yo, pero en otros países sí. No exactamente así pero algo que tenga que ver con drogas y mucho alcohol. Este Fanfic no es algo que vaya a dejar una moraleja, al menos no creo, como no termino el Fanfic no sé cómo se va a mover al final pero la cosa es que: Mierda. Sabemos que M = +18. En esta categoría se abarcan temas para mayores de 18 años y algo fuerte. No importa de que sea pero fuerte. Este aquí es un tema muy fuerte, una vez quise dejarlo pero quería terminarlo no sé porque o continuarlo, aun no lo termino como ya saben, pero el asunto es que arriba en el primer capítulo están las advertencias y en estas se dictan muy claro el contenido del Fanfic. Odio que vengan chicas santurronas que creen que no rompen ni un plato pero andan leyendo Fanfic M porque en verdad le gusta el SALSEO (SEXO) a venir a cuestionar. ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir una historia? Llevo tiempo en esto. Desde los 14, al principio historias normales después mientras avanzaban los años continúe escribiendo romance y luego metiéndole SALSEO desde el 2009, así que es muy difícil plasmar cosas en un documento y darle sentido al asunto pero la cosa es que si usted ve que desde un principio la historia no le llama. Déjela. Ignórela. Me gusta saber la opinión de la gente pero a veces se pasan.**

 **Y saben porque lo digo, porque intento hacer el próximo capítulo algo loco, quizás fuerte, aun no me decido pero si se lo que voy a hacer, así que quiero advertirles que si ya ven que la historia le molesta. Retírese. Vaya a leer otras historias. Tengo más no tan fuertes como esta, aunque no tan buena (sonríe maliciosamente). Hay una gran diversidad de historias en Fanfiction. No vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro.**

 **En fin, después de desahogarme un poco, cosa que hago poco, ya que soy de las personas que solo escribo y no le da mucha mente al asunto, pero esta vez sí me molesto un poco (Categoría M Señores no hay mucho que decir). Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y comentarios. En verdad motivan a seguir y sé que duro un montón para actualizar pero yo soy perfeccionista y me gustan las cosas bien detalladas y bien escritas porque al igual que ustedes soy lectora y me gusta leer una historia con una buena imagen.**

 **Gracias en verdad**

 **Denisetkm – Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante. A veces cuando estoy editando tiendo a dejar cosas pasar por alto (Casi siempre)— Gracias :)**


	4. Obsession

**.**

 *** One Black Night ***

 _It's already too late...  
The moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Ya es demasiado tarde..._**

 ** _En el momento en que mi bebida toca mis labios_**

 ** _Veneno negro se está extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo...)_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Obsession**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Si usted tiene mucha aversión a leer cosas pervertidas, quiero decirle de corazón que está en el Fanfic equivocado. Así que retírese antes de que se quede ciego. Y para los que les gusta el _SALSEO_ (SEXO) aquí un poco para ustedes. Así que lee bajo su propio riesgo. **

**No digo nada más y disfruten la lectura, quienes desean continuar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Tragó nerviosa y miró la figura frente a ella.

No podía ser.

Naruto lo había conseguido.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y recordó algunos minutos atrás, cuando había recibido un mensaje de Naruto Uzumaki en el que este le decía que el _«pez gordo»_ había sido atrapado en la red. Se había quedado un momento confundida hasta que cayó. Sasuke había caído. Había soltado un grito y luego recibió otro mensaje, pero esta vez de Ino diciéndole que había preparado a la presa, diciéndole que este estaba excitado y medio sedado.

Sakura no lo entendió pero ahora que lo veía, sabía a lo que su amiga rubia se había referido. Naruto e Ino habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y vio como Sasuke la miraba atónito. ¿Estaba sorprendido? Sakura sintió como en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa y no una normal, una maliciosa. Dios. Se sentía muy feliz de ver a Sasuke atado a su cama, y desnudo y muy dispuesto.

Observó su eje masculino, como este se alzaba al aire en busca de la liberación. También, aquel anillo masculino que estaba en la base de su miembro. Idea de Ino de seguro.

Nunca pensó que el plan funcionaria. El viejo plan era uno combinado con el nuevo. Ino era genial. Sus amigos eran geniales. Y Naruto también lo era. No pensó que este traicionaría a su mejor amigo solo para darle un poco de su medicina, Naruto debía de sentirse triste por ello, pero aunque esto estuviese mal, Sakura iba a vengarse.

Pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Para contrarrestar a Sasuke tenía que hacerlo con sexo, en el cual no era muy buena, pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Si, la cosa era muy loca, estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hacía, pero era por una buena razón. Sasuke tenía que entender lo que se sentía estar bajo los efectos de una potente droga, lo que se sentía estar excitado y que no pudiese hacer nada para controlarlo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¡Haruno!—escuchó que Sasuke exclamaba.

Su cara estaba roja de la ira… ¿o estaba roja por la excitación quizás? No le importaba.

—¡Si no me sueltas ahora Haruno te juro que te vas a arrepentir!—continuó Sasuke muy enfadado.

¿Arrepentirse? Sakura soltó una carcajada. Ella en verdad iba a disfrutar de esto. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Sasuke la miraba con odio. ¡Que importaba! Ella lo llego a mirar de esa forma y a él no le importó. Sakura pidió mucha clemencia y a Sasuke en verdad que no le importó. Ahora era el quien tenía que sufrir. Saber lo que se sentía. Estar en los mismos zapatos.

Miró hacia su miembro. Su punta roma estaba enrojecida y muy húmeda, esto último se debía a su líquido pre seminal. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en lamerlo? Movió la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. La cual estaba temblando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo.

Levantó una mano y se mordió el labio. Lo deseaba. Acercó la mano y rápidamente lo tomó en su mano. Sasuke soltó un grito mientras levantaba las caderas en busca de más tacto. Vaya, era como si tuviese una vara de hierro ardiendo en la mano. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y maravillada. No sabía que tenía una persona tan pervertida dentro.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Suéltame—suplicó Sasuke sin dejar de levantar las caderas de colchón. Sakura lo miró a la cara, tenía una expresión liada y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sonrió maliciosamente. Esa era la cara que deseaba ver.

Apretó el agarre de su mano y esto hizo que Sasuke gruñera. En verdad que tener su miembro en su mano era maravilloso. ¡Que textura! ¡Tan caliente! Lo miró a la cara una vez más. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios. Así que a él le gustaba esto… Movió la mano hacia la base, chocándola con aquel anillo plástico.

—Haruno…—gimió Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la llamasen por su apellido. Apretó su miembro y Sasuke grito de dolor. ¡Uy! Eso debió de doler… Quizás… Se rió. Esto en verdad era genial. Tener el control.

—Ese no es mi nombre—le dijo Sakura deslizando la mano hacia arriba, hacia su húmeda punta. Con el dedo pulgar recorrió un poco de su líquido pre seminal y luego volvió a bajar.

—Sakura—susurró Sasuke—Sakura

—Así me gusta—dijo Sakura y se acercó.

No sabía que estaba haciendo pero en verdad se sentía bien tener el control y no tan solo eso. Sakura se acercó más hasta que estuvo sentada entre las piernas abiertas de Sasuke. Bajo la mirada. Su miembro estaba más enrojecido y quizás un poco más erecto. Levantó la mirada hacia su cara. Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaban con un brillo peligroso. Sus labios estaban hinchados, quizás de tanto mordérselos y su respiración estaba agitada.

—¿Se siente bien?—le preguntó Sakura porque por lo que veía, Sasuke se veía muy bien todo desnudo y excitado y debía de sentirse bien estar de esa manera. A mil.

—¡No!—gritó Sasuke y a Sakura no le gusto su respuesta.

Volvió a tomar su erección en su mano y le dio un suave apretón. Sasuke se volvió loco, gritando tanto de dolor como de placer. Maravilloso.

—¡No mientas!

—¡Puta!—la insultó Sasuke.

Si, era esto lo que ella había vuelto. Si él hubiese sido diferente quizás ella no estaría haciendo esto hoy. Torturándolo. Sakura dejo su miembro y se bajó de la cama. Se miró la mano con la que había tocado su miembro. Estaba húmeda por los fluidos de Sasuke. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Paseó la mirada por la habitación. Ahora sí que se sentía perdida. No quería seguir tocándolo. Se sentía extraño su tacto. Se limpió la mano en la falda para luego sacar su móvil de este para mensajear a Ino, ella quizás podía ayudarle porque Sakura no tenía idea de nada. Cuando lo sacó del bolsillo había un mensaje de la rubia atrevida.

 _«Revisa debajo de la cama»,_ decía este.

¿Acaso había alguna cámara o algo así? Sakura bloqueó el móvil y lo dejo sobre la mesilla de noche. Revisó debajo de la cama. Si, había algo. Sakura extendió la mano y tomó la caja que parecía ser de zapatos, aunque no lo era, porque fuera tenía el logotipo de alguna tienda. Y era una sex-shop.

Miro hacia Sasuke. Este tenía otra vez los ojos cerrados. Bueno que se le iba a hacer. Abrió la caja y dentro encontró muchas cosas locas. ¿Era eso un _Dildo_? Se sorprendió al ver el grosor de este. ¿Ella quería que Sakura introdujera eso en Sasuke? Hizo una mueca y lo dejo donde había estado antes. No, gracias. No le iba el sexo anal. Continuó viendo el contenido de la caja, había muchos condones de colores, unas esposas acolchadas, un vibrador de mando a distancia.

Una idea se encendió en su cerebro. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y sonrió maliciosamente. Saco el vibrador y dejo la caja sobre la mesita. Se acercó al pelinegro otra vez y este la miro. Parecía a punto de venirse. Se quedó mirando su miembro, estaba muy chorreado, tendría que limpiarlo si iba a hacer lo que se le había ocurrido y que mejor paño que sus bragas. Dejo el aparato sobre la cama y se inclinó para quitarse las bragas. Cuando se las quitó las observó, estas estaban muy húmedas. Bueno, se sentía excitada. Ver a Sasuke de esa manera la ponía un poco cachonda.

Colocó su ropa interior en el miembro de Sasuke y limpió sus fluidos con la tela. Solo era un poco, sabía que este volvería a humedecerse una vez más cuando empezara con su idea. Cuando termino, alejo la tela de su miembro ahora seco pero aun erecto. Volvió a mirar a su cara, Sasuke la miraba encismado.

—¿Te gusto?

—Si—admitió Sasuke y pasó la lengua por sus labios—Hazlo otra vez—murmuró y levantó las caderas de la cama—Tócame.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lanzó la braga sucia de los fluidos de ambos hacia su cara. Sasuke gruñó mientras movía la cabeza para quitarse la tela sucia y Sakura se rió. Esto era divertido. Ahora bien, a lo que vinimos. Se acercó a la mesilla y abrió el primer cajón, donde guardaba algunas cosas esenciales como una cinta adhesiva. La sacó y cerró el cajón. Se giró a Sasuke una vez más.

Sasuke la miraba ahora con temor. Quizás porque se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer. Tomó asiento en la cama y desenrolló un poco de la cinta pegante. Con la otra mano libre colocó el vibrador debajo de la punta y se las ingenió para que este quedase sujeto en su piel con la cinta adhesiva. Cuando terminó, admiró su gran trabajo.

—No lo hagas…—escuchó que Sasuke pedía.

Ah, ahora pedía clemencia.

—Creo que muchas veces te pedí que no lo hicieras Sasuke—le dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza. Recordando las veces que lloró, pidiéndole a Sasuke que fuese tierno y que no le hiciese daño. Todo fue en vano.

—¡Cuando me libre vas a implorar clemencia Sakura Haruno!—exclamó Sasuke—¡Porque te hare cosas que no te imaginas!

—Amenazas, amenazas—Sakura se rió—Sasuke soy yo quien tiene el control, ¿y sabes qué?—le preguntó—Las personas en las que más confías están de mi lado. No tienes escapatoria—dijo y sonrió maliciosamente.

Sasuke haló de sus brazos como si quisiera liberarse. Era una lástima. Una real lastima. Sakura movió la cabeza y tomó el controlador del vibrador. Observó el control de las vibraciones. Baja. Media. Alta. ¿Con cuál debería comenzar? ¿Qué tal _Alta_ primero? Presionó alta y en ese mismo momento, Sasuke lo sintió, porque sus caderas se levantaron del colchón como un proyectil y gritó de placer.

Vaya… Esto era magnifico. Observó a Sasuke volverse más o menos loco de regodeo. Él no paraba de levantar las caderas de la cama y de gemir sonoramente. Sakura se quedó observándolo embelesada. En verdad era una gran escena aquella, Sasuke estaba muy cerca del borde. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Quería que Sasuke se viniese pero… Si quería que llegase al clímax tendría que quitar el anillo. Se acercó a este y le quitó el pequeño objeto. Sasuke se convulsionó y su semen salió a borbotones.

Oh, así que había estado más cerca de lo que ella había creído.

—¡Eres una perra!—exclamó Sasuke cuando pudo al fin recuperar la respiración.

Sakura soltó una risita. Si, quizás lo era, pero él la había convertido en esa perra.

Se quedó mirando a Sasuke. ¿Ahora qué? Miró su miembro que volvía a ponerse erecto y sonrió maliciosamente. Bueno, ahora mismo no tenía otra cosa que hacer, quizás podía hacer que él volviese a repetir lo de antes. Se puso de pie y buscó una pequeña toalla. Lo limpió una vez más y otra vez, volvió a colocar el aparato. Sasuke volvió a volverse loco.

¡Dios! ¡Esto era magnifico!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Estaba muriéndose.

Sasuke gimió antes de correrse una vez más.

¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba cansado, le dolían las manos y las piernas, y también su miembro. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Su miembro, a pesar de que Sasuke se había corrido dos veces seguidas, el muy desgraciado seguía apuntando hacia el cielo. No lo entendía. Bueno, sí, lo entendía un poco. Era la primera vez que saboreaba el néctar aquel, así que era obvio que su excitación se debía a este, el que se corriese y aun siguiese erguido por igual.

Buscó con la mirada a Sakura, esta luego de que lo "había" llevado al clímax se había apartado y ahora estaba sentada revisando su móvil en la silla de su escritorio. La muy perra lo había atrapado en sus garras. Sasuke nunca pensó que Naruto lo traicionaría y le jugaría una trampa haciéndolo beber el afrodisiaco sin darse cuenta. Sasuke, quien era cuidadoso, había hecho caso omiso y como había sido Naruto, había bajado la guardia, pero una vez que saliese de esto, él iba a hacerle pagar a Naruto y a todos los que lo metieron en esto.

Mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a escaparse? Miró rápidamente sus manos y luego sus pies amarrados. Por mucho que halase, lo único que conseguiría seria lastimarse más, Sakura no iba a dejarlo a ir muy fácil, claro, no luego de haberlo capturado cuando falló la primera vez. Sasuke en verdad debió de vérselo venir. Sabía que no debió de bajar su guardia con nadie. Pero todos pagarían.

Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la pelirosa otra vez. Esta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tocaba la pantalla táctil de su teléfono con rapidez. Ella debía de estar dándole detalles sucios a quien sea con quien estuviese hablando. En verdad esta chica le había sorprendido. ¿De dónde había salido esa diabla? Esa no era la chica que él se había cogido en la fiesta, no era esa chica temerosa de que el demonio se la llevase, no, claro que no, era otra persona. Sasuke se había quedado muy sorprendido al verla hacerle todo lo que le hizo. Sintió escalofríos al recordarlo, incluso, su puto cuerpo anhelaba su tacto a pesar de que el cerebro de Sasuke lo había negado.

Cerró los ojos. No pensó que ella colocaría aquel anillo masculino en su miembro y tampoco aquel vibrador a distancia en la base de su punta. Esto lo volvió loco. Nunca se había corrido tan violento en su vida. La verdad es que el sexo no había sido tan maravilloso hasta que enterró su polla en aquel pequeño y estrecho coño. Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios recordando la noche de la fiesta, donde pudo tener sexo por primera vez con Sakura Haruno. Lo había cautivado por completo, él aún estaba loco por ella, pero claro, no se lo iba a decir a la cara.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba sentada a su lado en la cama. Lo había hecho sin que él se diese cuenta. Sasuke frunció el ceño e intento matarla con la mirada, pero esta sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Estas bien?—escuchó que ella preguntaba.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. No me digas. Ahora ella le preguntaba si estaba bien. Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica. Claro que no estaba bien. Estaba amarrado a una cama. Le dolían las extremidades. Estaba excitado. Deseaba hundirse en su coño. Así que no, no estaba bien.

—¿Te has drogado o algo?—le preguntó entonces Sasuke. En verdad que no entendía su comportamiento. Quizás ella había bebido algo antes y por eso estaba de esa forma. Era la única razón.

Sakura parpadeó confusa y volvió a sonreír.

—No, pero tu si estas drogado…—dijo Sakura y le echó una mirada hacia su miembro erecto.

Sasuke se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Vas a pagármela, Haruno.

—Amenazas, amenazas—se burló ella y llevo una mano a su miembro, haciendo lo mismo de antes, apretándolo. Sasuke ahogo un gruñido. Había dolido aquel apretón pero al mismo tiempo se había sentido bien. Ya no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Sasuke cerró los ojos—Además—escuchó que Sakura decía—Te gusta todo lo que te hago—dijo y paso la mano lentamente desde su base hasta su punta donde hizo una leve presión. Sasuke lo sintió y gimió—Te has corrido, ¿sabes? Te encanta todo esto.

—Quizás—dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos—Pero déjame decirte que en parte es por el afrodisiaco y disfruta todo lo que quieras, Haruno, porque una vez que me libere, vas a pagármela muy caro—dijo Sasuke amenazándola y ya sabía cómo iba a hacérselo pagar. Claro, iba a hacerle lo mismo pero peor. Ella no lo conocía.

—En primer lugar, para que cobres venganza tendría que dejarte ir y para tu información—dijo Sakura y se acercó a él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron apartados solo por una corta distancia. Sasuke sintió su respiración sobre el—No creo que lo haga en mucho tiempo.

—¡Alguien se dará cuenta de que ni estoy!—exclamó Sasuke desesperado. Odiaba no poder hacer nada. Odiaba el que estuviese amarrado. Que fuera el quien estuviese de esta manera.

Sakura se apartó.

—Créeme que esto es una confabulación, Sasuke-kun…—le dijo—¿En serio nunca has pensado en esas chicas que han sido _afroditas_?—le preguntó.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. No era de su incumbencia esas chicas.

—Algunas quieren ese título sucio pero otras no lo desean…—continuó Sakura.

—¡¿Entonces para que mierda vienen a la fiesta?!—exclamó Sasuke mirando a Sakura otra vez—¡Esa es la razón por la cual la fiesta es celebrada!

—A veces por simple curiosidad o para disfrutar—dijo esta y se apartó más de él—Es una fiesta maravillosa, según vi—dijo y sonrió—Todos hablan y bailan, se disfruta mucho, claro, quitándole esa mierda de que todas las chicas deben tomar el maldito ponche aquel.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Escuche que tomaste a Ino sobre un sofá delante de todos—continuó Sakura y tenía una mirada triste. Ella negó con la cabeza—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía a punto de llorar—No lo entiendo, Sasuke-kun—dijo esta—Pudiste tratarla con más delicadeza, pero no, se te ocurrió ser el más genial de la fiesta, ser un imbécil y tomarla delante de todos—Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear esos recuerdos. Después que aquello sucedió, se sintió algo avergonzado consigo mismo y había tenido un poco de miedo, si iba a admitirlo, pero este miedo había sido porque temía que aquello llegase a las autoridades. La había violado.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Sasuke abriendo los ojos.

—Esto la ha marcado, ¿sabes?—dijo Sakura—Ella incluso estaba enamorada de Sai, pero…—Sakura se mordió el labio—Me dijo que cuando tú la tomaste, Sai había estado frente a ustedes grabándolos con su móvil. Imagínate lo mucho que le dolió, ver al chico que le gustaba grabándola en video y burlándose de ella. Rompió su corazón.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

—¿Y qué me dices de la ex novia de Naruto?—preguntó Sakura y parecía que no iba a dejar el tema—Esa chica llamada Shion—dijo Sakura—En verdad eres un bárbaro Sasuke—dijo y Sasuke cerró los ojos. Si, lo era, ella no tenía que decírselo—Mira que cogerte a la novia de tu amigo. Ni eso respetas. Estoy seguro de que exiges respeto pero no lo das.

Sasuke comenzó a enfadarse. Cuando Shion salió _Afrodita_ , Sasuke no encontró que hacer al principio. Shion era la novia de Naruto en aquel entonces y cuando esta comenzó con los síntomas, Naruto fue rápidamente a socorrerla. La mirada que le dio Naruto a Sasuke cuando este llego a verla aun la tenía grabada en su mente. Nadie sabía lo muy atormentado que estaba con esto. Había tenido que cogerse a la novia de su mejor amigo porque eran sus obligaciones como líder de la hermandad y como _«Príncipe Negro»_. No lo disfruto. Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar tomando a la novia de su mejor amigo?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura a la cara. Después de esto, Naruto y Shion comenzaron a tener problemas por su culpa y Sasuke no sabía dónde poner la cara cuando Naruto y él se miraban, poco después la relación cayó en picada y cada quien se fue por su lado.

—¿Por qué te aquedas callado?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡Ya basta!—exclamó Sasuke. No quería escuchar esto.

—Imagínate si tus padres se enteran de todo esto, Sasuke—dijo Sakura despreocupadamente y Sasuke palideció.

No, eso no. Sasuke tiró de sus brazos con fuerza, lastimándose. No, sus padres no podían enterarse de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho desde que había tomado el control de la hermandad. Había hecho cosas feas, lo sabía, pero las había hecho porque… Maldición. Ahora mismo ni sabía el porqué. Se supone que todas esas cosas que hizo eran porque había sido el líder de la hermandad y también porque debían de hacerse.

—¡No metas a mis padres es esto!—exclamó Sasuke.

—¿Estarán ellos informados de la fiesta que se hace en la hermandad?—preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo—No, creo que no—murmuró sonriendo—Hay una pregunta que siempre me he hecho y que no saber la respuesta me ha molestado—dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes—¿Sabrá el personal administrativo de la universidad sobre las cosas locas que hacen esa fiesta?—preguntó—¿O es que tienen a alguien dentro del personal comprado?

Sasuke desvió la mirada. No iba a admitir eso. No iba a decir nada. Aunque los rumores venían e iban, aun no podían comprobárselo a la hermandad sobre la fiesta. Sasuke y su grupo tenían mucho cuidado con estas cosas, ya que si el decano de la universidad se enteraba o alguien poderoso, iba a ser un gran lio, así que se movían como si fuera un campo minado. Así que cuando alguien del personal administrativo mandaba a hacer una revisión para ver cómo estaban las cosas, siempre mandaban a la misma persona, la cual Sasuke y sus subordinados habían comprado con mucho dinero.

—Si te atreves a decir algo de más, en verdad me la pagaras—dijo Sasuke amenazándola. Si las personas equivocadas se enteraban de los horrores de la hermandad, no tan solo Sakura pagaría las consecuencias, si no el grupo completo, incluyendo a su mejor amigo Naruto.

—Me gustaría hacerlo…—dijo ella poniéndose de pie—Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no soy tan mala—dijo Sakura—Aunque en serio que me gustaría hacerlo. Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando se enteren las personas indicadas de esa locura de la fiesta del afrodisiaco.

—Te lo advierto—gruñó Sasuke rechinando los dientes.

—Ya te lo dije—murmuró Sakura—No soy tan mala.

Sasuke quiso reírse de ello. Si, quizás no era tan mala, era posible, pero en serio que era otra persona. Sasuke en verdad estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio. Ella había estado huyendo de el por un tiempo desde la fiesta y desde la segunda vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, incluso después, cuando trato de drogarlo antes. Había escapado de él como si fuera el FBI que la estuviese buscando. Entonces, de la nada, aparecía y era una persona diferente.

—Entonces déjame ir—le sugirió Sasuke sonriendo. Si no era tan mala persona como decía, ¿por qué no era una chica buena y lo dejaba ir?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Primero tienes que sentir lo que ser una _Afrodita_ , Sasuke…—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke bufo molestó. Que no lo joda con eso.

—¿No crees que he sentido demasiado?—preguntó Sasuke.

Su polla le dolía, sus sentidos aún estaban medio obnubilados, los brazos y las piernas le dolían por igual. Tenía hambre, sueño y estaba muy cansado. Ya estaba bueno. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Por lo menos el efecto del afrodisiaco había pasado un poco. Si, aun deseaba ser manoseado y anhelaba como loco hundirse en ella, pero las ganas no eran tantas como al principio.

—No—dijo ella y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada y se giró un poco hacia él—Es por eso que te quedaras aquí hasta que pienses en todo lo que has hecho, Sasuke—murmuró Sakura.

—No, no me dejes aquí—exclamó Sasuke cuando la vio abrir la puerta—¡Estás loca!—exclamó.

—Sí, lo hare—dijo Sakura para después salir por la puerta y cerrarla a su espalda.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. No, ella no podía dejarlo allí otra vez. Sasuke volvió a tirar de sus manos pero cada vez que lo hacía, la soga con la que sus manos estaban atadas al espaldar de la cama lo lastimaba. Maldición. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salir de esto? Sasuke ahogó un gemido cuando sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible? Miró hacia su miembro, el cual comenzaba a humedecerse en la punta. No, no era posible. Los efectos ya habían pasado. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero entonces porque estaba tan excitado otra vez?

Maldición. Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama y dejo de forcejear. De algo se había dado cuenta. Sakura Haruno ya no era la chica de antes. Él iba a volverse loco y no tenía escapatoria alguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Estaba reunida en la cafetería de la universidad con sus amigas y el nuevo miembro de su grupo, Naruto Uzumaki, quien ahora era novio de Hinata. Sakura estaba feliz por su amiga y no tan solo por ella, también por él porque se veía que ambos se gustaban mucho. Pero el punto era otra cosa. Se habían reunido para hablar de Sasuke.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que no podía tener a Sasuke amarrado a su cama por mucho tiempo. Él tenía necesidades fisiológicas. Además, como él decía, alguien se daría cuenta de que él no estaba. A pesar de que Naruto dijo que las ayudaría con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que no había crimen perfecto. Aun así, no iba a dejarlo ir por el momento, quería torturarlo antes.

Le echo una ojeada a sus manos y sintió las mejillas calientes. Algo extraño se había apoderado de ella cuando estuvo con Sasuke hace un rato. ¿De dónde había salido esa chica traviesa? Había jugado con su miembro de una manera que recordarlo la avergonzaba completamente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y bajo las manos hacia su regazo. Incluso, ella deseó por un momento saborearlo. Estaba loca.

—¿Sakura?

Sakura miró hacia Ino.

—¿Me estas escuchando?—preguntó Ino arqueando una ceja.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sakura—¿Qué decías?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?—preguntó Ino apoyando la barbilla en una mano—¿Usaste lo que te compre?

Si, bueno, algo así. Sakura se sintió acalorada. No le respondió pero Ino sonrió. Ella sabía su respuesta sin que Sakura lo dijese en voz alta.

—¿Qué me dices del anillo?—continuó preguntando la rubia refiriéndose a aquel objeto rosa en la base del miembro de Sasuke—¿Sirvió de algo?

—Si…—dijo Sakura en voz débil—Sirvió de algo…—admitió.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Quien diría que vería a Sasuke moribundo sobre una cama todo deseoso y con tal objeto en esta—dijo Naruto sonriendo y refiriéndose a lo de antes—Es bueno no ser Sasuke en estos momentos.

Sakura bajo la mirada.

—Eso le pasa por ser un imbécil—dijo Tenten—Estoy segura de que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre Sakura y él, quizás no estaría amarrado a una cama anhelando a Sakura—continuó Tenten—Los chicos son tan imbéciles—dijo Tenten para después bufar molesta.

—¡Oye!—se quejó Naruto.

—Tu eres un plato a parte, Uzumaki—murmuró Tenten haciendo un ademan de manos.

—De todos modos, ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente?—continuó preguntando Ino. Ella en verdad quería saber todos los detalles sucios y Sakura lo decía por la expresión de curiosidad que tenía su amiga en su rostro.

Sakura con vergüenza les contó a sus amigos en voz baja lo que había hecho con los recursos que Ino le había dejado en la caja. Eso sí, casi se muere de la pena, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso hablar sobre como manoseo a Sasuke de la forma que lo hizo. Cuando terminó de contárselo, se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos igual que ella, avergonzados, incluso Naruto estaba ruborizado.

—Vaya…—murmuró Naruto quien fue el primero que salió del estupor—No me esperaba que hiciese eso.

—¡Y que supone que tenía que hacer, Sakura, tonto!—exclamó Ino—Konan le dio todos los detalles a Sakura de cómo fue que atrapo a Itachi en sus redes—murmuró la rubia y se giró hacia Sakura—Vas bien—dijo está levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

—Y eso, que aún falta algo más que eso—murmuró Tenten—Falta que Sakura hunda la cuchara en la Nutella.

—¿Podrían dejar eso, por favor?—murmuró Naruto tapándose la cara con una mano y con la frente sombreada—Es asqueroso imaginarse el sexo con la Nutella y la puta cuchara. Amo la Nutella. Así que por favor.

Las chicas rieron y Sakura desvió la mirada. Si, seguía los pasos de Konan pero aún se preguntaba porque deseaba obsesionar a Sasuke con ella. No era lo debido. Ella solo quería que él la dejase en paz y que sintiese lo que era estar en los zapatos de una _Afrodita_ que no deseaba ser tomada. Sabía que lo que seguía era acostarse con él y volverlo loco. Ella no tenía experiencia alguna. Solo había estado con Sasuke. ¿Cómo mierda iba a volver loco a Sasuke?

Sacó su móvil y le dio pequeños toques a la pantalla para que esta se encendiese. Rápidamente buscó la aplicación del calendario. Cuando la abrió miro la fecha marcada de la próxima fiesta. Esta seria celebrada el último fin de semana del mes que venía. Seria libre. Libre al fin y le daría una pequeña lección a Sasuke antes de. Volvió a dejar su móvil en su bolsa y se puso de pie.

Tenía que volver a lo suyo.

—¿Naruto?

Sakura sintió la piel de gallina y se giró hacia la voz masculina. Era una figura algo parecida a Sasuke. Era Sai Himura. ¿Qué hacia el allí? Sakura vio por el rabilo del ojo como Naruto se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He estado llamando a Sasuke desde esta tarde y no he podido contactarlo—dijo Sai y les dio a las chicas una mirada antipática. Ese imbécil—Fui a su habitación y no lo encontré allí.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Solo habían pasado horas desde que atraparon a Sasuke. Solo eran las siete de la noche. No sabía con qué excusa saldría Naruto.

—Itachi paso a buscarlo temprano—dijo Naruto tranquilamente. Él era un buen mentiroso. Hinata tenía que cuidarse de él. Sakura sonrió. Aunque sabía que él no le haría nada a su amiga. Él estaba muy enamorado de ella—Tuvieron una pelea y el móvil de Sasuke falleció.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Sai y parecía algo extrañado.

Esperaba que no se oliese lo que pasaba. Sakura aún se preguntaba como Naruto e Itachi habían sacado a un débil Sasuke de la habitación y lo habían movido por el lugar hasta la habitación de Sakura. Esta había estado alejada de ello porque no pensó que Naruto lo haría hoy.

—Sí, si quieres puedes llamarlo…—dijo Naruto—A Itachi quiero decir—agregó rápidamente y se miró las uñas—Al parecer algo pasa entre Itachi y Sasuke y su madre requirió la presencia de ambos y…

—Ya no me des más detalles…—dijo Sai haciendo un ademan de manos indicándole a Naruto que guardase silencio—Si hablas con él, le dices que se comunique conmigo—dijo para después darle otra mirada desagradable a ellas y marcharse. Cuando no hubo ni la sombra del chico, todos soltaron el aire retenido.

—¡Dios!—exclamó Ino descansando sobre la mesa de la cafetería—¡Eres genial Naruto!

—Créeme que casi tengo un paro—murmuró Naruto riéndose y tocándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón.

—Pensaste rápido—dijo Tenten riéndose.

—Itachi me dijo que le dijese algo así—les dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió pero borró la sonrisa.

—¿Y si él va a casa de los padres de Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura. El plan podía irse en picada si él se encontraba con que Sasuke no estaba en la casa de sus progenitores. Estaba segura de que Sai comenzaría a investigar y encontraría la verdad.

Naruto sonrió.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que a la madre de Sasuke no le cae bien Sai, es por eso que sé que no se atreverá a ir a buscar a Sasuke a la casa de sus padres—les informó Naruto y se puso de pie. Hinata lo imito. La pareja se despidió y se fueron, era bueno que las cosas anduvieran bien entre ellos, pero Sakura tenía un poco de miedo.

Sabía que si liberaba a Sasuke este se vengaría de Naruto y la forma más cercana de lastimarlo era Hinata. Las cosas iban a ser duras cuando ella soltase la soga. Así que por el momento, tendría que seguir sujetándola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Cuando regresó a su habitación a eso de las nueve de la noche, se encuentro con Sasuke durmiendo plácidamente. Debía de estar cansado. Sakura encendió las luces y como estudiante de medicina que era, se acercó a Sasuke para hacerle un breve chequeo. Observó sus muñecas, estas estaban algo rojas, debería untar algún ungüento allí para que no le doliese mucho, al igual que sus piernas.

Sakura se puso de pie y buscó una sábana. Sasuke no podía dormir desnudo, podría pescar un resfriado y lo menos que quería era que se enfermase ya que estaba bastante mal la cosa para que se complicara. Lo asistió. Estaba segura de que este despertaría pidiendo algo de comer. Lo bueno era que había algo en la neverita de la habitación, Ino lo había traído.

Una vez que lo cubrió con la frisa, se movió hacia la cama de Hinata. La arregló y luego de cambiarse en un pijama, asegurar la puerta y apagar las luces, se metió dentro de esta. Se quedó en la cama acostada a boca arriba, mirando hacia el oscuro techo. ¿Qué debía de hacer exactamente? Pensando en lo de antes, quería liberar a Sasuke, para este debía de ser una tortura estar de esta manera, pero también quería que él sintiese lo que sufría una _Afrodita_ , que reflexionara y que le ponga fin a la estúpida fiesta aquella. No podía dejarlo tanto tiempo amarrado a su cama, Sai había comenzado a preguntar por él y eso que solo habían sido horas desde que desapareció. Si fueran más días fuera peor, aunque Itachi los estaba ayudando, no era suficiente. Por otra parte estaba la venganza de Sasuke cuando se liberase, iba a caerles un poco a todos de ella, incluso a Itachi y a Konan. Tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión rápido. Pensando en esto se quedó dormida.

Sakura se despertó en medio de la noche escuchando unos quejidos. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué eran esos quejidos? Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para después dejar caer la mano y dejar que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad, cuando pudo ver mejor, volvió a escuchar los quejidos y miró hacia de dónde venían. Era Sasuke. Sakura se bajó de la cama rápidamente y en el proceso encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche de Hinata. La habitación se iluminó y al fin pudo ver bien a Sasuke.

Se acercó a este quien estaba tirando de sus brazos para liberarse. Sakura soltó un bufido. Si él seguía así, de verdad que se lastimaría y mira que ella lo había asistido hace unas horas. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia su cara. Él estaba dormido. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla?

—Sasuke cálmate…—murmuró Sakura con voz calmada mientras posesionaba una mano sobre su pecho cubierto por la sabana. Sasuke en ese momento despertó y lanzó un grito que Sakura estuvo segura de que se escuchó por todo el dormitorio. Se acercó a él—Cálmate…—le pidió pasando sus manos por su cabeza pero Sasuke no parecía que fuese a hacerlo.

—¡Déjame ir!—dijo Sasuke tirando más de sus brazos. Al parecer había estado soñando con lo que había pasado y era por eso que estaba tan agitado.

—No puedo hacerlo—le dijo Sakura alejando las manos de él. En verdad quería dejarlo ir pero quería proteger a sus amigos. Ella no quería que Sasuke desviase su atención hacia ellos, quería que la centrase en ella si él pensaba cobrar venganza de todos ellos.

—¡Voy a demandarte cuando salga de esto!

¿Demandarla? Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio un pisotón al suelo. Ella era quien debía demandarlo a él por violador. La tomó sin su consentimiento. Fue drogada y violada por él y ahora venía Sasuke y exigía. En verdad Sasuke estaba loco. Era un ignorante que no sabía nada del dolor ajeno.

—¡Yo lo hare igual!—le devolvió Sakura—Recuerdo que me violaste y no tan solo eso, voy a demandar a la universidad por completo—le dijo Sakura—¡Así se meten tus amigos y tú en un buen lío y todo aquel que tuvo que ver con la maldita fiesta!

Esto calmó a Sasuke ya que se quedó mirándola en silencio. Se dejó caer en la cama y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Sakura se tomó de las manos y desvió la mirada. Si, ella podía hacerlo y él sabía que ella tenía las de ganar, pero no lo haría. Itachi y Konan estarían metidos en el gran lío que se formaría.

—Déjame ir—pidió Sasuke algo más tranquilo.

—Sabes que no puedo—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola y soltó un improperio.

—Por lo menos dame algo de comer…—dijo Sasuke—Muero de hambre—dijo y en ese momento su estómago rugió ferozmente.

—¿Solo eso?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Me darás algo más que eso?—cuestionó Sasuke y Sakura desvió la mirada.

—No te dejare ir—dijo Sakura con seguridad. No por el momento.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Entonces dame de comer.

Sakura suspiro y se movió hacia el pequeño refrigerador que estaba en el medio de sus camas. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro de este. Había una botella de zumo de naranja y unos emparedados en una bolsa. Los sacó y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Sasuke y se preguntó cómo le daría de comer. Bajo la mirada hacia sus pies atados. Necesitaba que él se sentase para que comiese pero para que hiciese eso debía de soltar sus pies. Dejo la botella y la bolsa sobre la mesita de noche. Bueno, podía soltar sus pies, pero no sus manos y lo hizo. Cuando lo dejo un poco libre, Sasuke se movió y encogió las piernas mientras soltaba un quejido. La posición en la que estaba no era muy cómoda.

—¿Un poco mejor?

—Estaría mejor si me dejaras ir…—dijo Sasuke y se encogió de hombros—Pero sé que no lo harás, así que ya no me arrastrare más—dijo y miró hacia el lado, hacia la comida en la mesita de noche—Dame de comer, Haruno—ordenó este sentándose en la cama.

Sakura soltó una risita. La forma en la que estaba sentado era divertida. Lo bueno era que la sabana escondía su sexo pero al tener las manos atadas aun, al Sasuke sentarse, estas quedaron como si estuviese sido crucificado. No debía de reírse. Era muy mala. Tomó la comida y se sentó a su lado con cuidado. Primero tomó el emparedado y lo sacó de la bolsa. Tuvo que partirlo en pedazos para que el pudiese comérselo con más facilidad y cuando Sasuke devoró el primero, exigió el otro. Debía de estar muriéndose de hambre. Él lo devoró de igual forma, vorazmente.

Luego venia el zumo. Tomó la botella y quitó la tapa, después se la acercó a Sasuke pero este no hizo amago de bebérsela. ¿Qué? Sakura arqueo una ceja y se la acerco otra vez, pero Sasuke echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Era como un niño cuando no quería la comida.

—¡Bebe!

—No sé qué tiene ese zumo—dijo Sasuke—Recuerdo que intentaste drogarme dándome zumo y después Naruto hizo lo mismo, consiguiendo atraparme—dijo Sasuke y Sakura entendió el porqué.

Sakura miró la botella. Esta botella no tenía nada. Se la acercó a los labios y tomó un sorbo de aquel zumo de naranja. El agridulce sabor de este le acaricio la garganta antes de tragárselo. Alejó la botella de sus labios y le sonrió a Sasuke.

—¿Ves?—le preguntó levantando la botella—No tiene nada.

—Está bien…—dijo Sasuke—Dame de beber.

Era tan exigente. Sakura sonrió. Quien diría que varía este aspecto del _«Gran Príncipe Negro»_. Se la ofreció otra vez y con su ayuda, Sasuke tomó de la botella. Se bebió la mitad del zumo y luego le dijo que no quería. Sakura alejó la botella de este y la cerró. Le sonrió para después recoger los desperdicios. Dejo el resto del zumo en la nevera y en el zafacón la bolsa de los emparedados.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Sakura volviendo a la cama.

—Ya te lo dije—murmuró Sasuke—Quiero que me dejes ir, si lo haces, estaré mucho mejor—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió. Él estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué te pareció mi idea?—preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a aquella idea de darle su propia medicina. Quería saber que él pensaba. Sasuke se quedó mirándola pensativo para después soltar una carcajada.

—Pienso que hay una mente más maquiavélica detrás de esto—dijo Sasuke mirándola—Sé que Itachi te ayudó—murmuró ladeando la cabeza—Recuerdo una vez, antes de que yo fuese el líder de la hermandad, que Itachi había estado persiguiendo a una chica como loco—murmuró cerrando los ojos—Así como he estado haciendo contigo, pero él estaba mucho más obsesionado. Después, Itachi desapareció por unos días, nadie sabía dónde él estaba ni siquiera sus amigos…

—¿No temiste por él?—preguntó Sakura. Ella era hija única, pero si tuviese una hermano y este duraba días desaparecido no tan solo estaría preocupada por él, sino que llamaría a todos los oficiales del país para que lo encontraran.

Sasuke se rió.

—Itachi es demasiado molestoso.

Sakura arqueo una ceja. Esa no era una excusa. Itachi era su hermano mayor.

—Pero es tu hermano…—replicó Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola y desvió la mirada. Sakura pudo ver un breve sonrojo. Claro, él no iba a admitir que se preocupaba por su hermano. Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke lo estuvo en aquel tiempo. Preguntándole a todos donde estaba metido su hermano. Se preguntó cuántos días tuvo Konan cautivo a Itachi, tendría que preguntarle.

—Entonces…—murmuró Sakura para que Sasuke continuase con su parte de la historia.

—Después de unos días, Itachi apareció y no era el mismo de antes—continuo Sasuke—Estaba obsesionado con Konan. Itachi seguía aun detrás de ella y después, de la nada, Itachi dejo de ser el líder de la hermandad y el liderazgo pasó a mí por decisión unánime. Las cosas se tranquilizaron y siguieron su rumbo, los rumores se aplacaron y las personas se olvidaron de ello—dijo Sasuke y la miró—Pero veo que no todas se olvidaron de ello.

—¿Entonces tú lo sabias todo este tiempo?—preguntó Sakura sorprendida de que Sasuke supiera todo la historia con Itachi y Konan, creyó que nadie lo sabía, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Claro que lo sabía—dijo Sasuke—Era mi hermano y los amigos de Itachi, al igual que Naruto me traicionó a mí, fueron quienes lo traicionaron. No sé qué mierda Konan les ofreció pero los compró y todos se unieron para joder a Itachi—dijo este y movió la cabeza—Pero no me imagine que llegarías a ello. Supongo que fue Yamanaka o esa chica con el peinado estilo a Chun-Li—dijo Sasuke y Sakura se rió por la referencia que este hacía de Tenten.

—Tenten.

—Sí, esa…—dijo Sasuke—¿Cuál fue de las dos?

—No te diré—dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua.

—Me da igual de todas formas—dijo Sasuke bufando molesto—Supongo que compraste a mi hermano o algo así. No sé qué estaba pensando, no se me paso por la mente que eran ellos quienes te dieron la idea de todo esto hasta que me dejaste solo hace unas horas…—dijo Sasuke—Itachi se dejó joder demasiado por Konan.

—Ellos están bien juntos—replicó Sakura. Itachi Konan eran una linda pareja. Quería que algún día, si llegaba a tener pareja, el chico fuera tan amable y caballero como Itachi.

—No digo lo contrario—murmuró Sasuke—Solo digo que Itachi es un estúpido por dejarse engañar por Konan y después terminar siendo su pareja, y no tan solo eso, ahora están a punto de casarse—Sasuke se rió—Eso es ser estúpido.

—¿Sabes que puedes caer por el mismo precipicio, Sasuke?—le preguntó Sakura. Sasuke podía seguir los mismos pasos que él, obvio, Sakura no lo quería de esa forma porque sería tedioso tenerlo detrás de ella, pero ella podía joderlo de la misma forma.

—¿Es una amenaza?—preguntó Sasuke pero Sakura no respondió. No, no lo era. Sasuke sonrió—A diferencia de Itachi, yo si se controlarme—dijo Sasuke y Sakura entrecerró los ojos—Es cierto que el afrodisiaco me puso como un loco obsesivo antes, pero ya no más. No creas que vas a enamorar, Haruno, soy muy difícil.

Sakura apretó las manos en puños y dejo el tema.

—¿En qué pensaste?—preguntó Sakura—¿Pensaste en la fiesta?

Sasuke la miró.

—No te lo diré.

—Entonces no te dejare ir—dijo Sakura para volver a la cama de Hinata. Apagó la lámpara y se metió en las sabanas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo lo escuchó suspirar y moverse en la cama.

Sakura pensó en la conversación de hace un rato. Así que Sasuke lo había sabido todo este tiempo, sobre lo que paso entre Itachi y Konan. No entendió como es que no cayó en cuenta de que Sakura podría hacerle lo mismo. Eso es ser estúpido. Se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Sasuke, no podía ver mucho pero aun así lo observó.

Había algo que no entendía. Él era un chico divertido debajo de esa mascara de chico duro y frío. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Acaso era para ser genial delante de sus amigos? Sabía que algunas personas eran de esta manera solo para agradarles a los amigos. Sakura se volvió hacia el otro lado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Sasuke debería cambiar. Ella lo haría cambiar de opinión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo blanco sobre él.

No puede ser.

Sasuke se movió incomodo en la cama y miró hacia atrás, lo suficiente que le daba el cuello, hasta las ventanas de la habitación. Debía de estar amaneciendo. Volvió la vista hacia el frente y se quedó confundido. ¿Por qué sentía aquel ardor de antes danzar por su cuerpo? Tosió y bajo la mirada hacia su entrepierna. No, no podía ser.

Tenía una erección y no era la de la mañana. Esta era mucho más potente.

Miró hacia la cama a su lado, donde Sakura Haruno dormitaba plácidamente. ¿Acaso ella lo había drogado otra vez? No, no era posible. Ella había tomado del mismo zumo que él y el grupo no podía ser tan maquiavélico para joder los emparedados también. Se quedó quieto, pensando mientras se excitaba mas cada segundo que pasaba.

No, no eran las represalias del anterior, era un nuevo.

Lo habían jodido otra vez.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó a todo pulmón. Se encontró extraño que pudiese hablar todavía. Vio como Sakura se levantaba rápidamente de la cama. Sasuke la mató con la mirada. Esa idiota lo había drogado una vez más. Se la iba a cobrar caro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella mirando a todos lados mientras se tocaba el corazón. Miró después hacia Sasuke y lo miro confundida—¿Qué mierda, Sasuke? ¡Casi me das un infarto!—dijo la pelirosa tocándose el pecho.

—¡Eres una hija de puta!—exclamó Sasuke y sintió una nueva ola de placer. Arqueó su cuerpo y gimió. Maldición. No podía pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Aun no se había recuperado completamente del anterior.

—¡Estás loco!—le respondió ella exclamando por igual—¿Por qué mierda me insultas?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡Me has drogado otra vez!

Ella se quedó mirándolo confundida y se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esa hija de perra lo había hecho. Sasuke deseó no tener las manos atadas en ese momento, porque la haría pagar por drogarlo una vez más. Tragó el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

—¡No lo hice!—exclamó Sakura bajándose de la cama y acercándose a la cama donde estaba Sasuke.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¡No lo hice!—exclamó Sakura una vez más como si quisiera entrárselo a Sasuke en la cabeza—Recuerdas que tome del zumo ayer, si lo hubiese hecho yo no…—comenzó explicándose Sakura pero se interrumpió y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Vio como Sakura caía al piso de rodillas. ¿Qué mierda? Esta se inclinó hacia el suelo mientras metía las manos hacia dentro de su cuerpo. ¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba?

—¿Sakura?

—¡No puede ser!

¿Acaso el zumo tenía la sustancia peligrosa y Sakura no lo había sabido? Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Esa estúpida había caído también. Comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado pero se interrumpió cuando Sakura se ponía de pie. Tenía las piernas apretadas y la cara muy roja. Así que estaba igual que él, deseosa y anhelante de tacto. Sasuke sonrió y luego bajo la mirada hacia su entrepierna cubierta por la sabana. Él estaba mucho peor, porque Sakura solo había tenido una aprobadita, pero él se había tomado la mitad del zumo.

En serio que se vengaría de sus amigos y de Itachi. Nadie saldría libre de esto. Levantó la mirada otra vez hacia Sakura para verla sentada en la cama con la cara enterrada en las manos.

—Joder…—exclamó Sakura mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. Parecía muy afectada también. Eso estaba bien. Que sufriese igual que él. No iba a librar esta batalla solo.

—Es bueno que sufras también…—murmuró Sasuke riéndose y conteniendo sus ganas. Necesitaba acariciarse la polla. Tener sexo, pero no iba a decirle eso a Sakura, prefería morirse de placer antes de vociferar que la deseaba una vez más. No señor. Se iba a quedar calladito.

Sakura lo miró en ese momento y se puso de pie. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sasuke observó como Sakura se acercaba a él y no quería exagerar pero parecía como si ella fuera una leona y Sasuke fuera la pequeña comadreja que esta desayunaría esa mañana.

—¿Qu-que haces?—preguntó Sasuke cuando vio que Sakura se detenía a su lado y se sorprendió a su mismo por el tono que uso, parecía asustado. Mierda. En verdad estaba asustado. No quería experimentar las mismas sensaciones de antes.

—¿Tu qué crees?—dijo Sakura para después sonreírle.

Sakura se subió en la cama, más bien sobre él. Sasuke movió las manos y maldijo en voz alta. No. Él no quería caer otra vez. Sakura en ese momento se sentó sobre él, sobre su sexo y Sasuke soltó un sonoro gemido. Maldición. Se arqueó mientras sentía nuevas olas recorrerle.

—Creía que no te gustaba tener sexo conmigo—dijo Sasuke cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza.

—Sí, no me gusta, pero no hay remedio—dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Déjame ir loca!—exclamó Sasuke y dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su vientre desnudo.

Su cuerpo se contrajo y Sakura en ese momento se movió hacia abajo haciendo que la polla de Sasuke saliera debajo de ella. Sakura tomó su miembro por encima de la sabana y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella sensación casi hace que saltara de un precipicio. Casi estuvo a punto de venirse con tan solo un toque.

Maldición. No, no quería volverse loco una vez más. La miró a la cara y le imploró con la mirada que no lo hiciese pero ella sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica que había lloriqueado bajo él mientras la penetraba? Sasuke gimió mientras sentía su mano acariciar su pene. Sakura volvía a hacer la misma diabla de ayer.

—No—gimoteó Sasuke cuando ella lo apretó en su mano con fuerza.

—Si—dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sasuke se había buscado esto. Debió dejarla tranquila aquella noche. No debió colocar ese puto lazo rojo. Él no acostumbraba a tomar otra vez a una _Afrodita_ , pero Sakura había sido tan diferente. Sasuke se había quedado medio frustrado con ella ya que no había tenido una amante que le atrajese tanto. Mala suya. No debió de joderla tanto. Debió dejarla ir.

Este era su puto castigo.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la sabana. Esto se sentía bien. Si ella seguía él se iba a correr allí mismo… Sasuke movió las caderas hacia arriba mientras ella seguía acariciándolo con todo la paz del mundo. Estaba famélico. Necesitaba sentir su mano sin ninguna barrera.

—Tócame—le imploró Sasuke perdiendo el orgullo.

Sasuke vio como Sakura se quedaba viéndolo sorprendida y luego esta se ruborizo. Se lamió los labios y quitó la sabana que cubrir a Sasuke. Este último soltó un gemido, ya que la sabana acaricio un poco su sensible miembro masculino. Levantó la vista hacia Sakura una vez más para verla completamente cautivada.

—Sakura…—susurró su nombre—Follame—le pidió lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

No importase lo mucho que se negase, las cosas iban a llevarlo allí. Su orgullo y ego habían caído al suelo pero no le importaba. Su deseo en este momento estaba por las nubes, necesitaba la liberación en ese instante. Vio como Sakura se llevaba las manos hacia la camiseta con la que dormía para tomarla por el borde y comenzar a levantarla.

Sasuke gimió al ver como esta libraba a sus pechos. Estos se movieron y Sasuke deseo acercarse a estos y tomarlos en la boca. Los amaba. Esos pechos pequeños y puntiagudos. Y nada que decir de esos pezones rosáceos. La primera vez que los vio estuvo tan cautivado por estos.

—Sakura…

Sakura dejó caer la camiseta a un lado y luego se tomó los pechos en las manos. Los levantó hacia él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Volvía a ser la misma Sakura del día anterior, aquella chica traviesa. Sasuke también se relamió los labios. Quería saborearla. No le importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Deseaba tenerla.

—¿Los quieres?

Más que quererlos. Los amaba. ¿Amaba? Sasuke se rió de sí mismo por sus palabras. Si, él amaba esos pechos. Eran los mejores pechos que había visto en su vida. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y dejo caer sus manos para después levantarse un poco de él. Se sacó los pantalones cortos del pijama hasta que estuvo en bragas, en unas sexys bragas, según Sasuke observo. Estas eran negras. Le encantaba el negro. Espero a que Sakura se la quitara pero esta no hizo eso. Más bien se movió hacia abajo.

Oh no.

Sasuke se arqueó cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Sakura recorrer su miembro desde su base hasta la punta. Mierda. Eso se había sentido bien. Comenzó a temblar. Quería que ella lo hiciese otra vez. Y ella lo hizo otra vez, pero esta vez lentamente, torturando a Sasuke con su toque, quien se arqueó una vez más y gimió cuando ella llego a la punta una vez más. Sakura rodeó la punta con su lengua para después alejarlo de sí.

—Sabes salado—dijo Sakura relamiéndose los labios mientras le daba una mirada.

Sasuke no pudo responder. El aire le faltaba. Esa mierda se habida sentido bien. Normalmente cuando las chicas le daban mamadas Sasuke simplemente se quedaba normal, pero Sakura Haruno era otro nivel, su inocencia lo estaba matando.

Y era más que su inocencia, la manera en la que ella hacia las cosas y lo trataba. Sasuke había visto a Sakura Haruno como un reto desde el comienzo. Claro, no todos los días aparecía una chica que no quería nada contigo y te repudiaba como si tuvieses el Ébola. Tenía que admitirlo, él estaba ya obsesionado hasta el tope de Sakura Haruno.

Ella continúo torturándolo.

Volvió a lamerlo una vez más pero esta vez se mantuvo haciéndolo seguidamente, comenzando desde su base hasta su punta, lentamente y repitiéndolo varias veces hasta que comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y más rápido. Sasuke estaba perdiendo los estribos, cada lamida enviaba una corriente eléctrica que se esparcía por su cuerpo, volviéndolo loco. Entonces Sakura hizo algo que hizo que Sasuke perdiese más la cabeza.

Introdujo su miembro entre sus labios, lentamente, como si fuera una tortura. Sasuke soltó un gran gemido e impulsó las caderas hacia arriba haciendo que su erección se entrase más a la fuerza dentro de la cavidad bucal de Sakura. Esta gruño para después alejarse, soltando su miembro. Se sentó y lo miró de mala manera mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

—Casi me ahogas…

Sasuke se mordió los labios, famélico. La cara de Sakura era excitante. Quería follarla, quería que ella lo follase, que lo cabalgase como loca. Sakura soltó un bufido y volvió a lo mismo de antes. Se inclinó sobre su miembro y lo tomó en una mano, cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su erección, Sasuke soltó un gemido tan alto que estuvo seguro de que este se oyó en el pasillo del dormitorio. Y esperaba que no se hubiese escuchado, no quería que nadie interrumpiese aquel momento.

—Sakura…

Sakura sonrió y le dio una mirada. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y la mano que estaba alrededor de su erección era tan caliente, era puro fuego y más su boca, ya que ella volvió a tomarlo con esta. Sasuke levantó las caderas una vez más al sentir otra vez la calidad boca de Sakura cerrarse sobre su punta y luego deslizarse hasta tomarlo hasta donde podía.

Sasuke soltó un gemido. Esto era el paraíso.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la lengua de Sakura pasar por su punta para después rodearlo y bajar por su erección, intentando introducirla por completo dentro de su boca. Sasuke jadeo y soltó una risita, Sakura no podría entrarse por completo su erección, él era muy grande para su delicada y pequeña boca, pero esperaba el día en que ella pudiese tenerlo por completo. Quería que ella lo hiciese.

Sakura comenzó a sacar y a introducir su erección en su boca, succionando y acariciando con la lengua mientras se alejaba, haciéndolo con una lentitud extrema que hizo que Sasuke pusiese los ojos en blanco. Y mientras lo hacia una de sus manos subió por su abdomen desnudo hacia sus pectorales. Sasuke se preguntó lo que intentaba hacer Sakura, entonces esta tocó con sus dedos una de sus tetillas y Sasuke gimió. Mierda. Eso se había sentido bien. ¿Acaso sus tetillas estaban igual de sensibles que su miembro? Porque una simple caricia le provoco un espasmo que casi lo tiro cerca del borde. Estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Sakura sacó su miembro de su boca y pasó la lengua sobre la punta húmeda para después descender otra vez. ¡Oh por dios! La sensación de Sakura succionándolo era grandiosa. Ninguna chica se comparaba a Sakura.

La pelirosa aumentó la velocidad y ahora sacaba su miembro y lo metía en su boca rápidamente tanto así que a veces este se salía de su boca y ella lo perseguía como un animal muerto de hambre. Era toda una golosa y él iba a correrse en su boca. La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia atrás mientras levantaba más las caderas de la cama, en busca de más. Sasuke comenzó a sentirlo, el orgasmo acercándose.

—M-me…—Sasuke se ahogó con las palabras—Co-corro…—dijo Sasuke e impulsó las caderas hacia arriba mientras sentía el orgasmo abrazarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y sintió como su semen salía a borbotones de su punta, embarrándole la boca a Sakura que en ese momento sacó su miembro de su boca.

La imagen fue tan sensual que Sasuke continuó corriéndose pero esta vez sobre su vientre y sobre la mano de Sakura, la cual lo sostenía aun. Sasuke se quedó mirándola mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió. Sakura se relamía los labios con la lengua limpiando lo que podía con esta su semen.

—Sakura…

Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, su oscura pupila había tomado el iris colorido. Sakura lo soltó y Sasuke gimió mientras sentía como su miembro cobraba fuerza una vez más. Esto era inaudito pero el afrodisiaco era una cosa muy mala.

—Sakura…

Sakura alejo las manos de él y Sasuke se sintió algo solo. Esta se puso derecha, sentándose sobre sus piernas y Sakura paso las manos por los pezones que ahora estaban duros como pequeñas piedras rosáceas y luego movió la mano hacia abajo, pasándola por su abdomen plano hasta su vientre y continuando hacia sus bragas oscuras. Sakura se puso de pie y al fin se quitó las bragas, mostrando su monte de venus. Sasuke se relamió los labios. Él amaba ver a las mujeres sin nada pero Sakura era algo diferente. Ella lo tenía tan obsesionado que Sasuke había renovado sus gustos anteriores al tomar a una mujer. Sakura era lo único que él deseaba y a la cual él quería tomar.

—Sakura…

La pelirosa lo miró con una mirada lujuriosa para después volver a subirse encima de Sasuke y moverse hacia arriba como una gacela en busca de su presa. Ella volvió a posesionar sus caderas sobre la pelvis desnuda de Sasuke. Este gimió al sentir el contacto, piel contra piel, sin ninguna barrera que lo separase y además de eso… Sasuke movió las caderas y observó como Sakura gemía. Ella estaba igual de excitada que él.

—Sakura…

—Me vas a gastar el nombre…—susurró ella cerrando los ojos y comenzando a mover las caderas sobre él, haciendo que sus sexos se rosasen y luego abrió los ojos—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero saborearte—dijo Sasuke. Su sabor era inigualable, aun lo recordaba y el deseaba saborearla una vez más y más ahora que estaba tan humedecida, quería que ella se corriese en su boca.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo sorprendida hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus hinchados y rosáceos labios. Ella no dijo nada pero si se movió hacia arriba, mas, hasta que Sasuke tuvo que dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada porque Sakura había colocado su sexo sobre su cara.

Esto era algo sensual. Nunca lo había intentado así. Sasuke aspiró el aire. Olía a Sakura. El olor de su excitación salía y le acariciaba las fosas nasales. Él debía saborearla. Sasuke se sintió algo mareado por su olor y levantó la cabeza un poco. Sus labios rozaron su duro y sensible clítoris y escuchó un gemido de Sakura.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó Sasuke para después hundir la boca en su sexo.

Había extrañado su dulce sabor. Lentamente, como si estuviese degustando una piruleta, Sasuke comenzó a explorar con su lengua lo que podía. Acariciando el duro clítoris con esta y luego moviéndola hacia los lados repetidamente. Sakura gimió y abrió más las piernas mientras se apoyaba sobre el espaldar de hierro de la pequeña cama.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke abrió los labios y tomó su tembloroso y duro clítoris en los labios para comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza, como si quisiese despréndeselo. Si, quería comérsela, por completo. Si no estuviese amarrado a la cama, Sakura daría la gozada de su vida. Mientras seguía succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueando el botón nervioso de Sakura, esta se movía sobre el en busca de más.

Sasuke gimió cuando Sakura lo tomó por el cabello, pegándolo más a ella. Amaba esto. El mejor sexo oral que había dado y recibido, recordando lo de antes. Delineó con la lengua el contorno de su clítoris varias veces y tiró de este de la misma forma, haciendo que Sakura se descontrolase y llevándola al borde.

Ella era una buena amante, lástima que Sasuke no podía dar el cien por ciento, pero trataría de hacer lo que pudiera. Quería más, así que movió la lengua un poco más hacia abajo, hacia su abertura humedad. Su sabor era exquisito. Apretó su lengua y comenzó a penetrarla con esta lentamente, hasta donde podía y siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintió los temblores de Sakura y como, unos momentos después, esta se corría en su boca. Su néctar bañó sus labios.

Deliciosa.

Sabrosa.

Fantástica.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre él para después bajar un poco y moverse hacia un lado, quedando acostada al lado de Sasuke. Este miró hacia ella quien colocó un brazo en su rostro, ocultando sus ojos y además de eso, tenía la respiración agitada. Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Estaba feliz de que Sakura también estuviese afectada por el afrodisiaco y también estaba de esa manera porque la había hecho llegar al clímax y por lo que vio, a la pelirosa le gusto bastante.

Sasuke comenzó a tirar de sus brazos y maldijo en voz baja. Quería estar libre para tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor como nunca se lo habían hecho.

—Sakura suéltame…—le pidió Sasuke tranquilamente y escuchó una risita proveniente de la pelirosa. Esta se levantó de la cama sentándose en esta y le dio una mirada por encima del hombro. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en los labios hinchados.

—¡Ni hablar!—exclamó esta para después ponerse encima de él una vez más, uniendo sus sexos húmedos. Sasuke mascullo una maldición. Ella iba a torturarlo más.

Sasuke observó como ella levantaba las caderas y tomaba su miembro con una mano. Sasuke gimió cuando su sensible punta rozó sus pliegues húmedos. Eso se sintió bien, no se imaginaba lo que se sentiría cuando…

—¡Argh!—exclamó Sasuke cuando ella se sentó de golpe sobre él haciendo que su virilidad entrarse completamente dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron y Sakura se inclinó sobre él mientras se quejaba de dolor.

—Duele—dijo ella con voz quedada mientras lo miraba a la cara. Sus lágrimas habían salido por sus ojos y tenía una expresión adolorida. Quien le manda a dejar caer las caderas de esa forma sobre él. Sasuke era grande y ella no era muy experimentada aun. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras se quejaba más del dolor repentino—Duele mucho.

—Eres…—Sasuke tomó aliento—Eres algo tonta—dijo Sasuke y sonrió. Sakura era tan inexperta y a él le encantaba esto.

—Yo…—Sakura cerró los ojos y lentamente levantó las caderas. Sasuke gimió mientras sentía como su erección salía lentamente de la cavidad humedad de Sakura. Ella era tan apretada. Sakura se dejó caer otra vez sobre su miembro haciendo que ambos gimiesen de dolor una vez más. Sasuke observo su cara, la expresión de dolor aún no se había ido y esta vez, Sakura estaba llorando—No puedo…—dijo ella y abrió los ojos mirándolo—Duele mucho.

—Desátame, Sakura…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero—susurró Sakura mientras comenzaba a temblar—No quiero dejarte ir—dijo ella y movió las caderas hacia delante—Duele pero se siente bien.

Sasuke no la entendía. La observó en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba atado a la cama y solo tenía libre sus piernas por el momento. Ella estaba igual de excitada que él, claro, no más, aunque después que se corrió el efecto del afrodisiaco se había disipado un poco, no tanto, porque aun su miembro era una columna de hierro.

—Deja que yo tome el control—le dijo Sasuke y alzó las caderas.

Sakura no pesaba nada en comparación con otras chicas, ella era delgada y podría levantarla. Y así comenzó a hacerlo, usando toda su fuerza y clavando los talones en el colchón, comenzó a impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba y dejando caerlas, haciendo que Sakura se moviese y comenzara a seguir sus movimientos. Cada vez que Sasuke impulsaba las caderas hacia arriba Sakura las bajaba haciendo que se metiese más en ella.

—Sigue tú…—le dijo Sasuke dejando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, si seguía iba a lastimarse.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente y sonrió. Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus hinchados labios. Ah, volvía la Sakura de antes. Ella comenzó a levantar las caderas y a dejarse caer sobre la pelvis de Sasuke al principio lento y después rápido hasta que comenzaron un nuevo ritmo acompañado por los sonoros gemidos de ambos.

Sasuke estaba perdiendo poco a poco los estribos y obsesionándose más con aquella mujer que lo cabalgaba como si no hubiese mañana, si seguían las cosas de esa manera, iba a terminar como Itachi o peor, completamente cautivado por aquella sensual pelirosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

¿Cuántas veces se había venido Sasuke?

Quizás dos… Sakura levantó las caderas y las bajo, siguiendo el ritmo, el cual no había dejado de seguir desde que Sasuke le enseñó como cabalgarlo. Sakura miró hacia su agitado rostro. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras dejaba salir murmullos y pequeños gemidos.

Había hecho venir a Sasuke hace un rato una vez más y se sorprendió de que este aun siguiese erguido. Sakura levantó las caderas una vez más, pero las levantó demasiado ya que el miembro viril de Sasuke salió de su cavidad y terminó arqueado sobre su vientre. Sakura lo observó. Él seguía estando erecto.

Sakura tomó su miembro viril en su mano y se colocó sobre él. La punta rozó sus sensibles pliegues y contuvo un gemido. Sasuke estaba más excitado que lo normal, obvio, era el afrodisiaco, pero se había corrido tres veces, contando aquella vez cuando lo masturbo más temprano y él seguía como si no lo hubiese hecho. Le echo una mirada a Sasuke. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella lo necesitaba. Bajo la mirada. Aún estaba sorprendido de que los chicos hubiesen jugado sucio. No sabía que había habido afrodisiaco en la botella de zumo. Más tarde hablaría con estos pero ahora…

Bajó las caderas un poco y lentamente el miembro de Sasuke comenzó a apartar su carne una vez más. Estaba tan caliente. Sus labios y sus entrañas le dolían pero aun no había alcanzado el clímax, al parecer tenía que tener a alguien tocando su manojo de nervios para que sucediese. Miró hacia los brazos de Sasuke abiertos de par en par. Le gustaría desatarlo y…

Sasuke comenzó a temblar debajo de ella. Al parecer comenzaba a correrse una vez más. Sakura siguió moviendo las caderas rápidamente buscando su propio placer mientras miraba a Sasuke quien no dejaba de temblar y de gemir. Sasuke abrió los ojos en ese momento. Sus pozos negros estaban brillosos y la parte de debajo de este estaba enrojecida.

—Sa-Sakura…

Sakura se frisó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sasuke estaba llorando. ¿Llorando? No lo entendía pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas le daban a entender que no era una ilusión. Sasuke en verdad lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Sakura buscó algún indicio de que algo andaba mal por su cuerpo hasta que llego a sus muñecas. Era eso sangre…

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente, completamente temerosa. Las muñecas de Sasuke estaban lastimadas y por eso estaba comenzando a sangrarle. Lo miró a la cara una vez más, Sasuke tenía una expresión de dolor y respiraba agitadamente. Sasuke encontró su mirada, aguantándosela hasta que la desvió hacia otro lugar.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿Estas feliz?—le preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke soltó una risotada.

—No siento los brazos y mis muñecas me duelen—dijo Sasuke mirándola una vez más—Y tengo que decir que aunque mi miembro esta todavía erecto dentro de ti, este me duele por igual—Sasuke cerró los ojos—¿Qué quieres escuchar de mí, Sakura Haruno?—le preguntó—¿Un lo siento quizás?

—Es más que eso—le dijo Sakura. Un lo siento no arreglaría nada. No le devolvería su virginidad ni su dignidad. Tuvo que salir de un hotel con un maldito albornoz y la universidad entera la conoce como una puta _afrodita_ que se acostó con un tipo como Sasuke en contra de su voluntad. ¿Acaso creía que un simple lo siento resolvería todo este lio? Ella era la vocera de aquellas _afroditas_ que no querían ese sucio título ensuciando su nombre y deseaba que esa estúpida fiesta dejase de hacerse. Ese era su único propósito.

—¿Por qué me haces esto entonces? ¿Tratas de que me obsesione contigo así como Konan lo hizo con Itachi?—le preguntó riéndose—¿Qué ganas con ello? Porque si eso llega a pasar será peor que antes, Sakura, estaré detrás de ti las veinticuatro horas del día, los 7 días de la semana—le dijo Sasuke—No soy de los que se obsesiona con algo pero tengo que admitir que estoy loco por ti y tu cuerpo me tiene algo loco…

—¡Cierra la boca!—exclamó Sakura anclando las uñas en el abdomen de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Que tratas de conseguir?

Sakura no respondió.

—¿Creías que unos simple polvos ligados con los efectos del afrodisiaco me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión?—le preguntó Sasuke cuando Sakura no respondió—¿Que me iba a apiadar de ti y de tus amigas?—Sasuke soltó una risotada—No soy Itachi, soy muy diferente a él.

—¿Por qué eres así?—le preguntó Sakura. ¿Por qué era tan malo y terco? ¿Qué no entendía que con esa estúpida fiesta les hizo daño a algunas chicas?

—Cada quien es diferente.

—Hace un rato estabas llorando—le recordó Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—El placer y llegar al clímax son dos cosas maravillosas…—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza—Debo decir que es la primera vez que se me salen las lágrimas mientras me vengo aunque también debo atribuirlas a que las muñecas me duelen como la mierda—dijo Sasuke y tiro de sus brazos para después gemir de dolor—¿Esto era lo que querías conseguir Sakura? ¿Verme de esta forma? ¿Todo excitado, adolorido y muriéndome? Felicidades. Lo has conseguido—le dijo y luego cerró los ojos.

Sakura se quedó quieta, aun sobre él y aun con su miembro dentro de ella. ¿Qué mierda? Pensó en lo que habían hablado hace unos segundos ¿Quería decir que Sasuke nunca iba a cambiar de opinión y dejar de hacer la fiesta del afrodisiaco? ¿Acaso toda esta mierda había sido en vano? Sakura comenzó a sentirse algo sucia y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era cierto que la idea desde un principio era estúpida. Sasuke no iba a cambiar de opinión solo por un poco de sexo, claro que no lo haría.

Todo era una estupidez. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba esta vez pero su expresión era vacía. Sakura sintió temor.

No podía seguir con esto.

Avergonzada bajo de Sasuke y se fue rápidamente hacia el pequeño baño del dormitorio que compartía con Hinata. Se encerró en este y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas. Se sentía asquerosa. Bajo la mirada hacia su entrepierna. Sus labios vaginales estaban hinchados y dolían, además de sus entrañas y… Sakura se asustó al sentir como los fluidos de Sasuke comenzaban a salir de su vagina. Apretó las piernas ¿Qué estaba pensando? Había tenido sexo con Sasuke otra vez y de una forma tan asquerosa.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ponerse de pie. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Tenía que dejarlo libre. Ya no había nada que hacer y todo lo que se hizo no había dado resultado. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo imbécil con mente cerrada de siempre. Llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta del cuarto de baño y lo giró, halando la puerta hacia ella salió del cuarto. Sasuke seguía obviamente en la misma posición.

Sakura se acercó a la cama y Sasuke la miró para después bajarla mirada por su cuerpo. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios. ¿Qué miraba? Sakura apretó las piernas intentando detener los fluidos que seguían saliendo de su sexo y se deslizaban por sus muslos.

—Esa sí que era una buena cantidad, ¿no?—escuchó que decía Sasuke con un tono burlón.

Sakura se ruborizó y bajo la mirada. Tendría que tomarse una píldora del día después. Seria horrible que un error sucediese después de esto, no podría vivir con ello.

—Yo no quiero ser tú, Sasuke—le dijo Sakura mirándolo—No puedo, no puedo ser Konan, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo tenerte cautivo solo para hacerte cambiar de opinión, si no quieres cambiar de opinión sobre la fiesta haz lo que quieras pero lo único que te pido es que no te acerques a mí una vez más…

Sasuke pareció un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Mejor así. Sakura se acercó a su escritorio y buscó en uno de los cajones una tijera. Cuando la encontró se acercó a Sasuke, más bien hacia la muñeca más cercana. Con cuidado cortó la soga que las tenía sostenida a la cama. Sakura ahogó un grito cuando vio su muñeca lastimada. Sasuke bajo el brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo para echarle un vistazo a su muñeca.

—Casi me la rompes, ¿sabías?

—Yo…

Sasuke resopló y no dijo más nada.

Sakura se mordió el labio y se acercó a Sasuke. Tuvo que subirse encima de la cama y encima de él para poder quitar la otra soga que lo ataba a la cama, con el mismo cuidado corto la cuerda y el brazo de Sasuke cayo. Este soltó un gemido de dolor y Sakura rápidamente se bajó de él para tomar su distancia. Ahora Sasuke estaba libre y podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Sakura bajo la mirada hacia las tijeras que tenía en sus manos.

—No te hare nada—escuchó que Sasuke decía. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él, Sasuke ahora estaba sentado en la cama mientras se frotaba con una mano la muñeca izquierda. Sus muñecas estaban muy lastimadas y estaba segura que quedaría alguna marca de ello después—Estoy harto de esto y lo único que quiero es irme de aquí.

—Entonces vete.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo continúo acariciando sus muñecas con cuidado para después dejar eso y acercarse al borde de la cama. Sakura observó con temor como Sasuke se bajaba de la cama. Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo y todo su cuerpo estuvo sostenido por estos, Sasuke tambaleó pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio. Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella y Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Sasuke parecía como si fuese un león que iba a atrapar a su próxima presa. Sakura levantó las tijeras poniéndolas entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke alejado a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Ahora me tienes miedo?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sakura tragó nerviosa.

—Siempre te he tenido miedo—le confesó Sakura y más ahora después de haberlo tenido cautivo en su dormitorio y hacerle todas esas cosas sucias. Sakura movió la cabeza intentando borrarlas de sus recuerdos pero iba a ser difícil. Esto iba a estar en su mente por mucho tiempo. Había actuado de una manera muy extraña, no había sido ella.

—Pero aun así eso no te detuvo de comenzar con este jueguito—le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de acercarse a ella.

—Vete Sasuke—dijo Sakura.

—No lo hare—dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

¿Qué no lo haría? Sakura lo miró confundida. Sasuke había estado implorándole antes que lo dejase ir y ahora que rompió las cuerdas, dejándolo libre, él se rehusaba a irse. Maldición. ¿Qué mierda quería Sasuke de ella? Sabía que era posible que él se vengase del grupo entero, aquello vendría después, pero ahora mismo Sakura quería que él se fuese. Ya estaba bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—le preguntó Sakura. Ya lo había dejado libre así que el debería irse rápidamente de allí. No entendía porque seguía frente a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?—le preguntó Sasuke tomando sus muñecas y acercándola a él, Sakura ahogo un chillido y las tijeras cayeron de sus manos hacia el suelo en un ruidoso sonido. Ambos se quedaron mirando el suelo ya que esta por poco le cae en los pies a Sasuke. Este levantó la mirada hacia Sakura y sonrió—Me drogas con el puto afrodisiaco, me atas a una cama y me das la mejor masturbada de mi vida—admitió Sasuke dejando un poco sorprendida a Sakura.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Estas contradiciéndote—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke rió y Sakura volvió a mirarlo.

—Sí, lo estoy—dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente—Quiero ser libre pero a la vez quiero estar profundamente metido dentro de ti—dijo Sasuke con un susurro para después acercarse más a ella—Tan profundo que no quiero dejar ningún espacio, quiero llenarte y permanecer así hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más y cuando vuelva a recuperar la energía, hacer lo mismo desde el comienzo y seguir, seguir hasta que ya no pueda más…—murmuró Sasuke acercando su cara hasta que estuvo frente a la suya.

—Estás loco—dijo Sakura y comenzó a tirar de sus manos.

Sasuke volvió a reír.

—Estoy obsesionado más bien—dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miro sorprendido.

¿Él estaba obsesionado? Eso no estaba bien. Ella no había querido que eso pasara y… Sakura cerró los ojos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Sabía que eso sucedería, es lo mismo que paso con Itachi y con Konan, se lo había buscado.

—¡Déjame ir!—exclamó Sakura forcejeando.

—Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco…—continuó Sasuke y enterró la cara en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Sakura—Tú olor me pone a mil—le dijo Sasuke aspirando el aire—Estoy tan excitado—murmuró y Sakura ahogó un gemido al sentir la erección de Sasuke en su abdomen.

—Déjame ir…—instó Sakura.

—Eso te dije al principio pero no lo hiciste

—¡Si lo hice!—exclamó Sakura siguiendo con su forcejo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente en silencio, Sakura le aguantó la mirada. ¿Qué quería Sasuke ahora? Había cumplido su deseo de dejarlo libre, no entendía porque Sasuke seguía allí molestando y diciendo todas esas cosas extrañas. Sakura desvió la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Estas le habían afectado y estaba segura que Sasuke solo las dijo para molestarla.

Sintió como sus manos de un momento a otro eran liberadas. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó de Sasuke. Este la miraba con una expresión extraña hasta que sonrió con su sonrisa característica.

—Ya me veras, Sakura Haruno.

Sí, eso ella lo sabía. Había cometido un error, haber aceptado aquel estúpido plan desde un principio o peor aún, haber ido a la estúpida fiesta, esta fue la desencadenante de todos los eventos que surgieron después. Sakura lo miró a la cara. También el haberlo dejado libre hace unos minutos. Debió dejarlo amarrado hasta que perdiese la razón. Esto estaría mejor.

Tenía que prepararse para lo que venía después de dejarlo libre porque sabía que Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Eres libre de irte, Sasuke…—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y dio un paso atrás.

—Entonces no desperdiciare la oportunidad…—dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta completamente desnudo. ¿Se iría así? Si, se iba a así. Desnudo. Sakura observó como Sasuke llegaba a la puerta. Se detuvo frente a esta y le dio una mirada por encima del hombro—Esto no se va a quedar así, Sakura…—le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir del dormitorio así como vino al mundo.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y las piernas de Sakura fallaron. Escucho una algarabía que venía desde afuera y de seguro era porque Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo desnudo. Oh Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Sakura se acercó rápidamente a su móvil y escribió en el gripo de Whatsapp de los chicos lo que había sucedido, Ino, Naruto y Tenten no estaban feliz, pero que podía hacer, como había pensado en un principio, Sasuke no iba a cambiar de opinión, la fiesta seguiría haciéndose con el fin de tomar a una chica cada vez que se pudiera, por mucho que ella lo torturase y lo tuviese cautivo, Sasuke Uchiha no iba a cambiar de parecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Sasuke:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se topó con lo que parecía ser una eterna oscuridad.

Movió una mano hacia la derecha, buscando a tientas la lámpara en la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama. La encontró y dio dos toques en la base, lo que hizo que la luz de esta se encendiese e iluminase toda la habitación. Parpadeó para que sus ojos pudiesen acostumbrarse a esta.

Otro sueño.

Otro maldito sueño.

O peor aún. Había sido una pesadilla.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Había pasado una semana desde que estuvo cautivo bajo las redes de Sakura Haruno. Sasuke aún no entendía porque esta lo había dejado ir como si nada, ella alegaba que había sido porque _«No era como él»_ o _«No soy como Konan»_ pero Sasuke estaba seguro que había otra cosa detrás de eso, quizás ella se sintió tan asqueada cuando recuperó la razón.

Sasuke no había ido detrás de ella ni de sus amigos. No era el tiempo aun. Quería dejarlos tranquilo por el momento, y que además, no tenía muchas ganas. Levantó un brazo y observo su muñeca. Aun las marcas de la cuerda que Sakura ato a la cama para tener sus manos inmóviles estaban allí. Esto le recordaba que no había sido ningún sueño ni una ilusión, había sido la mera realidad. Sakura Haruno lo había raptado y le había hecho cosas que él no pensó que ella haría.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando lo deliciosa que supo aquel día. Sakura había sido una pervertida en la cama, había tomado el control y lo había dominando como ningún otra chica lo había hecho, incluso… Sasuke se giró en la cama, colocándose de lado. Estaba maldito.

No había podido dejar de soñar con aquel día, todos sus sueños eran ligados a ella y a lo que paso. Se movió incomodo en la cama. Cada vez era lo mismo. No podía controlar sus deseos y desde entonces Sasuke había intentado hacer de todo. Había dormido con muchas chicas en los últimos días, pero no se sentía tan bien como se sintió cuando estuvo con Sakura. Se sintió tan normal y vacío hacerlo con esas chicas.

Había probado liberar sus ganas usando sus manos pero su cuerpo no cooperaba como deseaba. Cuando colocaba sus manos en su erección y comenzaba a masturbarse, por mucho que lo hiciese, no alcanzaba llegar al maldito clímax y a veces simplemente sus ganas, de la nada, se disipaban.

Sakura Haruno lo había dañado. Aquellas chicas no eran como ella. No tenían sus hermosos pechos, ni sus rosáceos labios, ni su estrecha cintura, ni esos regordetes labios que abrazaron su erección. Para nada. Sasuke comenzó a recordar más de aquellos dos días junto a Sakura, a recordar todas las cosas sucias que hicieron hasta que su miembro comenzó a cobrar vida.

Tenía una erección.

Eso era bueno pero malo a la vez. Sakura no estaba allí para saciarlo y sus manos no eran suficientes… Metió las manos por debajo de la sabana, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar hacia la pelvis donde las adentro dentro de sus pantalones de pijama y sus boxers. Soltó un gemido cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron su erección. Eso se sintió bien. Eso quería decir que no estaba tan jodido.

Tomó su erección con una mano y la otra la llevó a sus tetillas. Si, era algo loco, pero quería ver que tanto su cuerpo recordaba a Sakura. Comenzó a mover las manos, una en su tetilla derecha y la otra en su erección, siguiendo el ritmo lentamente hasta que estuvo gimiendo como loco y levantando las caderas de la cama.

Maldición. Se sentía bien.

Sasuke siguió tocándose a sí mismo hasta que soltó un grito llegando al fin al clímax. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada, con su mente completamente obnubilada. Estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Al parecer solo podía llegar al clímax si pensaba en Sakura y si recordaba las cosas que hicieron juntos. Esto no era como antes cuando estuvo persiguiéndola porque deseaba tenerla otra vez, era mucho peor.

Estaba completamente obsesionado. Lo que había pensado antes que era una obsesión no se comparaba con esto que sentía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, sus sueños estaban llenos de ella, cada cosa que pensaba solo era sobre ella. Cerró los ojos. Era posible que incluso el… Trago nervioso. No quería pensarlo pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese comenzando a enamorarse de ella y de su recuerdo.

Estaba bastante jodido.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey… ¿Cómo están?**

 **Al fin termine el capítulo. Gracias a Dios, luego de mucho tormento de mi parte porque mi tiempo es escaso ahora para escribir por la uní, he terminado al fin el capítulo 4. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y sus favoritos, me han ayudado a seguir con esta locura.**

 **Si, sé que dure bastante tiempo, casi dos meses, pero si ven la longitud del capítulo, entenderán por qué mi tardanza, además, de que me bloquee varias veces, pero con un poco de lectura y hablar con mis amigas, pude superar esos bloqueos.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **No me pregunten cuando actualizare. Apenas he comenzado el capítulo ayer y siento que va a ser tedioso, así que no tengo fecha para actualizar. Posible que sea en Junio… -troll face- O no se. No se exactamente.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante. A veces cuando estoy editando tiendo a dejar cosas pasar por alto (Casi siempre)— Gracias :)**


	5. Black Prince

**.**

 *** One Black Night ***

 _It's already too late...  
The moment my drink touches my lips_  
 _Black poison is spreading throughout my body..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **«Black Prince»**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Después de que Sakura lo dejó en libertad, los días siguieron pasando, algunos tranquilos pero otros eran la real tortura. Desde aquel día, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en Sakura y había entrado en una crisis, cada vez que dormía con una chica para borrar los recuerdos de Sakura, veía en la chica la imagen de la pelirosa. Cuando se iba a dormir, sus sueños estaban plagiados de esta y cuando estaba despierto, sus pensamientos solo rondaban en esa mujer.

Estaba muy perdido.

No encontraba que hacer para mejorar sus situación, pensó que tener sexo y divertirse por otro lado, ayudaría, pero solo lo empeoró. Maldición. Todo esto se lo buscó solito. Si no hubiese perseguido a Sakura como loco, ella no se hubiese asustado y no hubiese recurrido a la malvada de Konan, y a su plan macabro, porque eso fue lo que fue, un maldito plan macabro. No entendía cómo es que Itachi amaba a esa mujer que lo había vuelto un guiñapo y había jugado con él, en verdad que no lo entendía, y para poner las cosas peores, se iba a casar con ella.

Su hermano estaba loco y Sasuke parecía ir por el mismo camino.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba dejar ir sus pensamientos locos, alguien que lo aconsejara y era por eso que estaba frente a esta puerta.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la mano hacia la puerta. Había pensado mucho en esto. Era extraño pero tenía que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amigo Naruto, o ex mejor amigo. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Naruto se había mudado de habitación el mismo día que Sasuke fue liberado, cuando Sasuke volvió a la casa de la hermandad, luego de haber recorrido el camino como Dios lo trajo al mundo y con las miradas de todos sobre él, se encontró con la habitación que compartió con Naruto desde que asumió el liderazgo de la hermandad, vacía. Sus pertenencias no estaban, se habían ido. Esto enfadó un poco a Sasuke y consiguió sobrellevarlo, pero ahora…

Tocó la puerta suavemente y esperó por la respuesta tranquilamente.

No quería sulfurarse con su amigo, ya que pensando y pensando, se había dado cuenta de los muchos errores que había cometido en el pasado y que Naruto aun así lo perdonó como si nada, pero al parecer ahora ya estaba hastiado de ello. Era posible que él ni quisiese verlo.

La puerta, para sorpresa de Sasuke, se abrió mostrando una pelirrubia masculina y alta figura. La figura de su mejor amigo. Naruto tenía tan solo un chándal naranja puesto y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, parecía como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

—¿Si?—preguntó Naruto para después fijar su vista en él. La expresión de Naruto cambio rápidamente, desde sorpresa, confusión y luego enfado. Naruto se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras le daba una mirada no muy grata—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó el rubio.

—Hola—lo saludó Sasuke y Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar Naruto—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó este cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Nunca pensó que vería a Naruto dándole el tratamiento del hielo. Sasuke había hecho de todo antes pero hasta ahora, Naruto nunca lo había tratado así… En verdad la había jodido con Sakura.

—¡Habla!

—Yo…

Naruto se rió y movió la cabeza.

—Sé que es lo que quieres hablar…—dijo Naruto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke pensó que le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero más bien lo dejo pasar ya que esperó por él dentro de la habitación. Sasuke tragó nervioso y dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Naruto después cerró la puerta y se movió hacia unos sofás que tenía en el centro de su nuevo cuarto. Sasuke pasó la vista por su nueva recamara. No era grande como la que habían compartido juntos antes pero tampoco era pequeña.

Naruto lo mandó a sentar con un ademan mientras iba a lo que parecía una pequeña nevera. Sasuke así lo hizo y espero. Esto era algo incómodo. Nunca se había sentido así con Naruto, parecía como si fuese a tratar con un desconocido o a tratar con alguna entrevista de trabajo. Estaba tan tenso. Miró como Naruto se acercaba de nuevo hacia él, con dos vasos con zumo, dejó uno frente a Sasuke en la mesita de centro del juego de muebles y tomo asiento frente a él en otro sofá.

Sasuke extendió una mano hacia el zumo, pero antes de tomarlo, lo miro desconfiado. ¿Podría ser que quería joderlo otra vez? Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto para ver como este se tomaba su propio zumo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Este último trago nervioso. No podían culparlo pero había caído en una trampa una vez por tomar un zumo sin saber.

Aun así, tomó con valor el vaso con zumo y lo apuró rápidamente para volver a dejarlo sobre la mesita. Volvió a mirar a Naruto, este tenía el vaso de zumo en una mano mientras lo miraba.

—Te lo bebiste sin preguntar nada—le dijo Naruto—Eso es raro.

—Confió en ti—dijo Sasuke sin titubear. A pesar de que Naruto lo traicionó, sabía en el fondo que Naruto no lo volvería a hacer. Sabía que se lo había buscado el mismo y era por eso que su amigo había recurrido a ayudar al grupo de Sakura con su venganza.

—¿Incluso después que te traicione?—preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Se porque lo hiciste—dijo Sasuke.

—Quiero escuchar la razón por que crees que lo hice—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. Quería dejar aquello de lado ya pero al parecer tenía que pasar por ahí antes de resolver sus problemas.

—Naruto—murmuró Sasuke.

—¡Quiero que salga de ti!—exclamó Naruto—Quiero que me digas la razón por la que piensas que hice lo que hice—continuó su amigo—¡Dímela!—exigió.

—Yo…—Sasuke se interrumpió y bajo la mirada.

Naruto se rió y Sasuke lo miró. Sabía porque se reía. Él ya no era el mismo de antes. No era ese chico duro y fuerte de antes, quizás ni siquiera quedaba sombra de aquel chico. Sasuke se sentía un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Sakura lo había vuelto este hombre que era hoy… o mejor dicho, el mismo se había vuelto este hombre. Si no hubiese jodido tanto a Sakura, esta no hubiese recurrido a aquella salida y…

—Es extraño verte así, ¿sabes?—escuchó que Naruto decía.

—¿Verme así?

—¿Te has mirado en un espejo, Sasuke?—preguntó Naruto y movió la cabeza—Parece como si hubieses dormido en días. Tienes ojeras y estás más delgado—dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente y Sasuke desvió la mirada—Ya no asistes a clases y te la pasas metido en tu cuarto.

—No es así—dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio de nuevo. No se la pasaba metido siempre en su cuarto. A veces buscaba algunas chicas para aplacar sus ganas de sexo y luego volvió a su cuarto. Era cierto que había dejado de asistir a clases pero no tenía ganas de sentarse a escuchar a profesores hablando baba todo el día.

—Bueno…—Naruto se rascó la cabeza y se rió un poco—En verdad te ves diferente.

—Sakura me ha cambiado—admitió Sasuke y miró a su amigo a los ojos—Ella me ha hecho sentir cosas y a pensar cosas diferentes. En verdad no soy el mismo hombre de antes—Sasuke movió la cabeza—Desde que la vi en la fiesta me he sentido locamente atraído hacia ella. Era tan inocente y angelical y cuando la tuve en mis manos…—Sasuke se miró las manos—No quería dejarla ir y quería tenerla siempre conmigo…

—¿Es por eso que decidiste ponerle el _«Lazo Rojo»?_

Sasuke hizo una mueca y asintió. Si, era por eso. Había quedado algo obsesionado con ella. Sakura había sido una amante tan diferente a todas las chicas con las que Sasuke había dormido. Había sido tan tierna a pesar de que Sasuke había abusado de ella, tomándola sin preguntar, sin gentilidad. Se arrepentía de haber actuado así.

—Yo…

—Te has buscado esto solo, Sasuke—le dijo Naruto—¿Lo sabias?

—Sí, lo sé—aceptó Sasuke.

—No debiste actuar así con ella—continuó Naruto—Desde que la vi dije que esto iba a traer problemas—murmuró el rubio negando con la cabeza—Sakura huyó de ti muchas veces hasta que decidió darte la cara y mira como lo hizo. No pensé que llegarían a Konan y que esta accedería a ayudarlas.

—Ni yo—admitió Sasuke—No me había pasado por la cabeza. Cuando estaba cautivo en su cuarto fue que al fin recordé lo que pasó con Itachi y me dije que esto había estado frente a mí todo el tiempo, pude evitarlo pero como quien dice me deje capturar por ustedes.

Naruto asintió. Se quedaron en silencio y Sasuke deseo saber que Naruto pensaba ya que este lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviese analizándolo. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás estaba pensando que Sasuke era patético. Sonrió. De seguro era eso. El mismo también lo creía. Había caído tan fácil en aquella trampa. Se había llenado la boca diciendo que no iba a ser como Itachi pero mírenlo ahora. Estaba muriendo por Sakura Haruno, la chica que lo había cautivado.

—¿Te gusto?—escuchó que Naruto preguntaba y Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para mirar con confusión a Naruto. ¿Qué mierda había preguntado este?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusto estar con ella?

Sasuke sintió la garganta seca y desvió la mirada lejos de su amigo. Gustarle era poco. Él amaba estar con ella, tanto así que no podía estar con otra chica sin recordarla. Ella lo había marcado como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Estaba más que obsesionado. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y volvió a mirar a Naruto en la cara. Este lo miraba sorprendido y soltó una carcajada. Debía de estar burlándose de él. Sasuke se sintió más avergonzado. Sasuke no era así, él no se ruborizaba si se avergonzaba pero desde lo de Sakura, parecía como si fuese otra persona.

—Dobe…

Naruto se puso de pie.

—Bueno, debes de irte—dijo el rubio.

—¿Eh?—murmuró Sasuke. ¿Lo estaba echando ahora? Había pensado que podían hablar y que Naruto podía darle algunos consejos. Sasuke sentía que no había dicho todo lo que quería decir. Necesitaba que le diese más tiempo. Aun no se había disculpado por todas las cosas que hizo.

—Lo siento pero…—Naruto hizo una mueca—Espero a mi novia—dijo este rascándose un lado de la frente con un dedo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

¿Su novia? Ah… Debía de referirse a la amiga de Sakura. Miró a su amigo a la cara. Naruto se veía feliz, no tenía esa mascara falsa que creó después de lo que paso con Shion. Ahora su sonrisa de felicidad era autentica. Debía de ser por esa chica.

—Naruto…—murmuró Sasuke poniéndose también de pie—Quiero que me perdones por lo de Shion. Siento que no me he disculpado lo suficiente y…

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos, interrumpiéndolo.

—Aquello está en el pasado—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Cuando miró hacia atrás recuerdo que fue duro, mi mejor amigo y mi novia durmiendo juntos y luego como esta quedo obsesionada contigo…—dijo Naruto y Sasuke sintió un peso en corazón—Pero ahora estoy avanzando y tengo a Hinata a mi lado. No quiero seguir pensando en ello, Sasuke.

—Yo…—murmuró Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. No tenía que escuchar a su amigo decirle que lo perdonaba, sabia en el fondo que este lo había hecho desde que lo dejo pasar a su nueva habitación. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y estuvo seguro que este no vio venir lo que Sasuke hizo. Lo abrazo con un abrazo de hermanos. Este debía de estar sorprendido por ello. Sasuke no era de los que daban mucho afecto pero había sentido que tenía que hacer esto.

—Esto es extraño—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke rió y se separó de Naruto. Él estaba ruborizado.

—Lo sé—aceptó Sasuke dándole la razón a su amigo. Muchas cosas raras estaban pasando y eran tan rápidas que Sasuke temía no acostumbrarse a ellas.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo.

—Haz lo correcto Sasuke—dijo Naruto levantando una mano y palmeándole el hombro.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Me pregunto qué será lo correcto—murmuró Sasuke preguntándose lo mismo. No sabía lo que era correcto en sí. Había pensado todo este tiempo que todo lo que hizo era lo correcto, pero se había equivocado. Les había hecho daño a muchas chicas y a su mejor amigo. Así que tenía que comenzar desde un comienzo. Buscar su camino.

—Ya vete—lo echó Naruto haciendo un gesto despectivo con una mano—Hinata viene en camino.

Sasuke asintió y se fue hacia la puerta acompañado de Naruto. Cuando la abrió para salir se topó con la novia del rubio. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de Sasuke mientras lo miraba con miedo. Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación y se alejó de la pareja. Ahora tenía que buscar a Sakura y hablar con ella. Decirle todo lo que sentía y pedirle perdón… Solo esperaba que ella lo perdonase en verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Estaba con sus amigas en la cafetería.

Sakura miró hacia un lado y luego al frente para después bajar la mirada. Era así desde que liberó a Sasuke. Cualquiera pensaría que ella se ocultaría en su habitación de nuevo, así como pasó después de la fiesta, pero no lo hizo. Iba a aceptar su destino de frente y era por eso que andaba como si nada por el campus universitario, pero aun así, en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse cuando Sasuke aparecería.

Había pasado una semana y unos días desde entonces y Sakura no había visto ni un ápice del chico. No lo entendía. Este decía que se iba a vengar de ella una vez que estuviese libre pero Sakura no lo había visto desde que salió desnudo de su habitación aquel día. Quizás estaba pensando en alguna macabra venganza y joderlos a todos. Ya no tenían a Naruto para saber lo que Sasuke tenía planeado hacer, ya que el rubio se había mudado de habitación, dejando solo a su amigo.

Sakura se acarició la barbilla.

Era extraño.

—Lo estás pensando mucho—escuchó que decía una voz femenina.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Ino quien estaba frente a ella acompañándola en el almuerzo de la tarde. Sakura hizo una mueca y tragó nerviosa. Hoy Tenten y Hinata no estaban con ellas, la primera tenía mucha tarea que hacer y la segunda obviamente estaba compartiendo con su novio, Naruto.

—¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?

—Sobre Sasuke—dijo Ino acertando.

Sakura se rió y asintió.

—Es difícil no pensar en Sasuke después de todo lo que paso—murmuró Sakura apoyando su barbilla en una mano—Nunca pensé que mi vida se vería hecha un caos solo por ir a una fiesta—dijo Sakura—Esto me servirá de lección.

—Eso no quiera decir que tengas que estar encerrada en tu dormitorio porque temas que vuelva a pasar—dijo Ino—Después de que Sasuke me tomó en el sofá delante de todos, admito que no quería ver a nadie—murmuró Ino haciendo una mueca—Dure quizás un mes sin salir y cuando lo hice al fin todos se reían de mi o me apuntaban con el dedo—ella miró hacia el techo—Me fue difícil al principio pero luego pude sobrellevarlo.

—Ino…—murmuró Sakura mirándola con pena. Su amiga había sufrido mucho por Sasuke.

Ino sonrió y la miró. Sakura también le sonrió. Ella se veía muy feliz a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. A Sakura le hubiese gustado estar allí para ella. Sabía que después de que Ino fue proclamada como _Afrodita_ , las chicas que creyó que eran sus amigas, la abandonaron y fueron las mismas que le hicieron bullying.

—Pero aquello está en el pasado—dijo esta—A decir verdad, no odio a Sasuke—admitió Ino y Sakura la miró sorprendida. Si fuera ella, definitivamente odiaría a Sasuke pero… Sakura quizás no estaba en los zapatos de Ino pero había pasado por algo cerca y no odiaba a Sasuke—Sé que lo hizo porque es un chico que tiene todo y que cuando pide algo, nadie se lo niega. Es un chico caprichoso y estoy segura que lo hizo de esa forma para hacerle ver a sus amigos que era el más guay.

Sakura había estado pensando lo mismo antes. A veces Sasuke parecía la peor persona del planeta pero otras veces parecía la mejor. Sasuke era como si fuese dos personas en una… Bueno, no podía estar hablando de ello, porque ella al parecer era igual. Recordando cuando estuvo con Sasuke aún se sorprendía de sus acciones con este. Había parecido como si fuese otra persona que aparecía cuando esta estaba siendo… Se ruborizo. Follada.

Era sorprendente como es que cambiaba cuando estaba completamente excitada. Sakura no se había conocido a si misma hasta entonces. Sintió la cara arderle y se cubrió la mitad de esta con una mano, completamente avergonzada por estar pensando cosas pervertidas en medio de la cafetería. Escuchó como Ino se reía. Estaba segura de que esta debía saber lo que Sakura pensaba.

Sakura también se rió. Continuaron comiendo y luego de comer charlando hasta que llegase la hora de su próxima clase juntas. Hablaban amenamente cuando Sakura se sintió mirada. Rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y la piel se le puso de gallina. Sakura se puso alerta y miró discretamente por la cafetería, buscando la razón por la que se sentía de esta manera. Debía de ser Sasuke. Este era el único que le provocaba aquella sensación de miedo. Continuó mirando pero no veía al susodicho. Era extraño.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Ino algo confundida.

Sakura sonrió y tranquilizó a Ino. La sensación se había ido y agradecía esto. Era posible que Sasuke quizás haya entrado a la cafetería y se había ido rápidamente. Su cuerpo tenía un radar cuando se trataba de él. Siguieron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Sakura e Ino recogieron sus cosas y marcharon hacia la puerta de la cafetería, en ese momento, la misma sensación de antes, Sakura volvió a sentirla.

Esta volvió a mirar por la cafetería y cuando encontró el objeto que le daba esa sensación de temor. Sakura dio un respingo y ahogó un grito. Era Sasuke. Estaba del otro lado de la cafetería, Sakura lo reconoció desde lejos, pero no podía ver su expresión, solo que él estaba definitivamente mirando hacia ella ya que sentía su mirada en su cuerpo. Sakura tomó a Ino de la mano y rápidamente se fueron de allí.

Esto no era bueno.

Sasuke había aparecido otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta chocarla con un sonoro sonido en la pared de la cafetería. Había estado detrás de Sakura desde que habló con Naruto aquel día. Quería hacer lo correcto pero cada vez que se dignaba en buscarla para hacerlo, se retractaba. A veces era miedo y otras veces era… Sasuke tragó nervioso y se movió incómodo. Debía de irse a su habitación. Tenía una erección de tan solo verla y esto era vergonzoso.

Rápidamente, se movió y salió de la cafetería por la otra puerta. No quería volver a toparse con Sakura por el día de hoy. ¿Quién sabe lo que esto podría provocarle? No necesitaba más sensaciones.

Una media hora después, estaba sobre su cama acostado y desnudo. Había saciado un poco sus ganas tocándose a sí mismo pero no era suficiente. Mientras lo había hecho, en su mente, imágenes de Sakura se reprodujeron provocándole más sensaciones y más ganas. Esto no estaba bien. Cada vez que intentaba acercase a ella, era lo mismo. Necesitaba hablarle. Quizás si le hablaba y le pedía perdón aquello terminaría. Era definitivamente su conciencia molestándolo y haciéndole creer cosas diferentes.

Se quedó pensativo.

No sabía qué hacer para acercársele a Sakura así que… Hizo una mueca. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo pero no tenía otra opción más que hablar con su hermano. Este podría guiarlo en su búsqueda del perdón, Itachi había pasado por lo mismo, bueno, un poco, pero él podía entenderlo y ayudarle.

Sasuke rápidamente se fue hacia su baño privado y se dio un rápido baño. Luego de se cambió para ir en busca de su hermano. Esto sería extraño, pensó Sasuke mientras conducía por la ciudad hacia el departamento que su hermano compartía con Konan. Sabía que este no estaba trabajando en estos momentos, había escuchado de su madre por teléfono que Itachi y Konan se estaba tomando un tiempo medio vacacional antes de la boda para planificarla. Lo bueno de ser tu propio jefe.

Al fin Sasuke llegó al complejo de apartamentos donde residía Itachi. Sasuke aparcó su auto frente al edificio exacto. Apagó el motor pero no salió de vehículo todavía. Soltó un gran suspiro y se calmó un poco. Estaba algo nervioso. No se llevaba muy con su hermano por lo sucedido antes, ¿sería bien recibido? Sasuke movió la cabeza. ¡Basta ya! Tenía que dejar de ser una marica y ser un maldito hombre. Así que retiró las llaves del contacto, se quitó el cinturón y salió al fin de su auto.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta. Una parte de su mente pensó que era estúpido estar allí, pero la otra le decía que era lo correcto. Se quedó pensativo. A pesar de que tenía un poco de miedo y si, iba a admitirlo, tenía que dar la cara como hombre que era y aceptar todo lo que hizo y era por eso que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Levantó una mano y tocó con un dedo el timbre del apartamento donde residía su hermano mayor.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y dejo caer la mano. Espero y espero. ¿Por qué Itachi no abría la puta puerta? ¿Acaso no estaba en el piso? Volvió a presionar el timbre, no una sola vez, si no varias veces hasta que escucho un sonoro sonido dentro del apartamento. Así que el maldito estaba allí. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—¿Quién es?—sonó la voz de Itachi algo ronca por el Intercom.

—Soy yo—le dijo Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?

—Si, quien más—murmuró Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No se imbécil—espetó Itachi del otro lado—No recuerdo a nadie que se llame "Yo"—dijo enfadado.

Si, tenía un punto.

—Hijo de…—Sasuke se cortó—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Puede ser en otro momento?—preguntó Itachi algo extraño. Sasuke levantó una ceja algo confundido. Eso era extraño.

—¿Que mierda estás haciendo?—pregunto Sasuke algo curioso.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas—dijo Itachi y Sasuke se imaginó lo que era. Tanto Itachi como Konan estaban libres del trabajo por un tiempo y eso significaba que pasaban más tiempo juntos en su apartamento. Sasuke bajo la cabeza. Los había interrumpido.

—Lo siento—dijo Sasuke—Vendré en otra ocasión—dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente de ahí.

Se subió al ascensor, pulsó el botón del primer piso y justo cuando las puertas metálicas de este se estaban cerrando, una mano blanquecina apareció entre el medio de estas y detuvo la acción. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era Itachi. Su hermano mayor respiraba agitadamente y estaba vestido con tan solo un chándal, para el colmo, mal puesto, ya que estaba al revés.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—No tenías que perseguirme—le dijo Sasuke riéndose de su hermano. El tipo era un perfeccionista en cuanto a vestimenta se refería. Salir de su apartamento de esa manera vestido debía resultar vergonzoso para este.

—Lo sé pero…—Itachi soltó un suspiro—Te escuchabas extraño.

—No me escucho extraño—dijo Sasuke rápidamente. Él se escuchaba normal.

—Y además de eso—Itachi le dio una mirada y Sasuke desvió la suya. Sabía lo que estaba viendo. Su palidez, sus ojeras y quizás lo delgado y demacrado que estaba—Estas muy diferente. ¿Qué mierda sucede, Sasuke?

—Creo que eso ya deberías saberlo, ¿no?

Itachi se quedó mirándolo confundido y después, al captar a lo que Sasuke se refería, se ruborizo. Se colocó derecho y se tapó la mitad de la cara con una mano.

—Lo siento—se disculpó su hermano y parecía sincero.

Sasuke sonrió y dio un paso hacia el frente. Salió del ascensor y se quedó al lado de Itachi.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke—Entiendo porque colaboraste con esto.

—Hablemos en mi piso, ¿sí?—dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su piso. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y comenzó a seguirlo.

Volvieron al piso y cuando Itachi abrió la puerta, Sasuke se encontró con Konan. Estaba bien vestida a diferencia de su prometido, pero su cara se veía algo colorada. Sasuke le sonrió en una mueca y desvió la mirada. Esto era algo vergonzoso. Sasuke tomó asiento en un sofá y escuchó a Itachi soltar una rápida excusa diciendo que volvería rápidamente para después marcharse con Konan hacia las habitaciones.

Sasuke se quedó sentado unos momentos en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Miró por el piso algo extrañado y se cruzó de brazos. Desde que Itachi abandonó la hermandad hace algunos años, Sasuke no se había relacionado con él y era algo extraño estar sentado ahora en su piso, buscando ayuda. Bueno, más bien era algo vergonzoso.

Itachi al fin volvió a aparecer pero esta vez tenía una camiseta cubriendo su pecho y se había arreglado un poco. Sasuke haría la conversación algo corta. Su hermano necesitaba su momento con su prometida.

—Quien diría que te veríamos obsesionado con una mujer—dijo Sasuke cuando Itachi tomó asiento frente a él en un sofá.

Itachi sonrió.

—Puedo decir lo mismo entonces—dijo su hermano mayor dándole una mirada.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Si, él estaba en las mismas.

—Créeme que aún sigo sorprendido por ello—dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado. Él nunca pensó que caería tan redondo y directo en una trampa que se veía a leguas. Se había descuidado.

—Yo también—admitió Itachi—Recuerdo cuando Konan salió _Afrodita_ —dijo su hermano y se quedó en silencio como si estuviese recordando todo lo sucedido con su ahora prometida, la cual muy pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza. ¿Era así que terminaría su vida? Él estaba así como su hermano había estado, completamente obsesionado y su obsesión se había transformado en amor al final.

Ya no hubo más que decir, Itachi se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo, como si hubiese estado dándole un tiempo para pensar sobre Sakura. Sasuke al final terminó poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de su hermano. Mientras regresaba a su auto pensó que dudaba que pudiera escaparse de esto tan fácil. Sasuke había caído entre sus redes desde que puso sus ojos en ella en la fiesta. Era increíble. Él siempre se llenó la boca de decir que nunca caería en las manos de una chica pero ni bien vio a Sakura toda su vida se vio puesta boca abajo.

Tenía que buscar a Sakura y hacerle saber lo que sentía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Después de ver a Sasuke aquel día en la cafetería, Sakura había estado un poco asustada. Claro, lo había retenido en contra de su voluntad y lo había drogado para complicar las cosas, además de que… Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar lo sucedido. Lo había tomado y lo había usado porque también había tomado un poco del afrodisíaco sin darse cuenta.

Había sido un día horrible y desde entonces andaba otra vez con miedo. No podía evitarlo pero tenía miedo de Sasuke, incluso más que antes porque este había jurado vengarse de ella por lo que le hizo en su dormitorio y por el complot que armaron entre todos para atraparlo. Sabía que este estaba armando su plan lentamente, la estaba dejando libre por el momento para volver a molestarla igual que la otra vez. Lo único que la estaba libraba por el momento era el aparta estudio que había alquilado por un mes hasta que la siguiente fiesta se celebrase. La cual sería en dos semanas. El tiempo se estaba acortando y Sakura estaba deseosa que llegase pronto así Sasuke no tendría ningún derecho de reclamarla como suya en contra de su voluntad otra vez.

 _Solo dos semanas más_ , pensó Sakura mirando el techo de su cuarto en su pequeño aparta estudio. Este lugar le estaba costando su mesada pero todo era por un bien. Ni bien salía de clases, Sakura desaparecía rápidamente del campus universitario y se encuevaba en su lugar seguro. Sasuke no iba a atraparla otra vez.

Escuchó como su móvil sonaba en ese momento. Sakura maldijo y se levantó de la cama para tomarlo de su buro. Miró la pantalla en la cual se mostraba un número desconocido. Sakura alzó una ceja rosa. ¿Quién diablos seria? Miró desconfiada el móvil. ¿Y si era Sasuke? Sakura tragó nerviosa. Bien podía ser otra persona llamando desde un número desconocido.

Se armó de valor y tomó la llamada.

—¿Si?

— _Sakura…—_ murmuró una voz masculina muy conocida para ella.

Sakura lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dejó caer el móvil sobre ella. Era Sasuke. Lo sabía. Lo había presentido. Rápidamente colgó la llamada y se quedó allí en silencio con el corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho y su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas. ¿Por qué la estaba llamando? ¿Ya iba a buscarla de nuevo?

Bajó la cabeza y acercó las piernas al pecho, enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas después. Se había dicho que no iba a tener miedo y que iba a enfrentar a Sasuke después, pero pensarlo era una cosa y hacerlo otra. No tenía el valor. Levantó la cabeza. Aun así, no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que armar algún nuevo plan para que la dejase en paz de una buena vez todas. La única manera era revelar todo sobre la secreta fiesta ante el personal administrativo de la universidad. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el pijama que se había puesto poniéndose después unos pantalones negros y una camisola blanca. Se calzó los pies con unas zapatillas de deportes blancas para después tomar sus cosas y salir de su apartamento. Tenía que armar a su grupo y ponerle al tanto del nuevo plan. Iba a hacer que Sasuke la dejase en paz y que la siguiente fiesta no se fuera a dar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Lo estaba evitando.

Bueno, eso era obvio.

Sasuke soltó un bufido y tiró su móvil sobre la cama. Quería verla. Hablar con ella. Pero no conseguía dar con ella. Sakura ya no estaba en el dormitorio que compartía con Hinata y cuando le había preguntado a esta, la pelinegra se había negado, sin darle ninguna pista. No quería ir arrastrándose hacia Naruto otra vez y pedirle ayuda, él tenía orgullo a pesar de lo sucedido y que parecía que lo había perdido, este seguía allí. No iba a pedir ayuda. Quería hacer las cosas el mismo pero simplemente no se le daban. Sakura seguía evitándolo.

Tenía desde aquel día en la cafetería universitaria que no la veía y ansiaba verla. Había tomado el valor hace unos momentos de llamarla para que esta le colgase la llamada ahí mismo. Ni siquiera lo había dejado explicarse. Sasuke soltó otro suspiro. Lo que tenía que hacer por amor. Si, lo admitía. Estaba obsesionado con Sakura. Estaba enamorado. Había caído redondo en la trampa sin darse cuenta y ahora no podía vivir sin verla. Era increíble. Esta semana pasada le había dado tiempo para hacerse con la idea y ya la había aceptado.

Lo duro era enfrentarla. ¿Qué diría ella si le confesaba sus sentimientos? Se burlaría en su cara y diría que era un teatro para tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más antes de que la siguiente fiesta se celebrase. Si, quería tenerla en sus brazos pero no de esta manera, quería que ella también estuviese segura y no que fuese más una obligación.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y tomó su móvil. Tenía que encontrarla. Al diablo su orgullo. Iría a buscar a su mejor amigo. Él debía de saber dónde se ocultaba la chica. Antes de salir de su habitación, echo un vistazo al espejo, observando su aspecto. Horrible. Necesitaba un corte rápido y quizás más horas de sueño. Estaba en verdad horrible. Su amor y obsesión por Sakura lo tenían de esta manera. Pero una vez que la recuperase, mejoraría.

Después de salir de su dormitorio, fue hacia la habitación de Naruto. Tocó varias veces su puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba el imbécil? Trató de llamarlo pero la llamada no conectaba. Se quedó allí de pie pensando donde este podría estar. Quizás con su novia en el dormitorio de esta. Ahora que Hinata estaba sola debían de estar la buena vida en la habitación de la chica.

Sasuke marchó hacia esta. Para poder colarse dentro del dormitorio de las chicas, tuvo que prometerle a la supervisora una cita con Sai. Lo sentía por Sai, pero esto era de vida o muerte. Anduvo por los pasillos del dormitorio de chicas con cautela esperando no encontrarse con alguna chica que arruinase su plan. Por suerte llegó a la habitación de Hinata sin problemas. Tocó fuertemente la puerta varias veces pero al igual que la habitación de Naruto. Ahí dentro no había nadie.

Maldijo en voz alta y de forma rápida abandonó el dormitorio de chicas. Anduvo por el campus universitario y tomó asiento en un banco bajo una gran sombra de árbol. Se quedó allí sentado, pensando. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? No tomaba sus llamadas y no estaba en su habitación.

Se acarició la barbilla. Seguiría buscando. Anduvo por los lugares que antes habían frecuentado juntos pero no lo encontró en estos. Hurgó de arriba abajo en la universidad. Fue a los lugares en donde sabía que Naruto no estaría, como la biblioteca y los laboratorios. No tuvo suerte. Después de mucho tiempo buscando, tomó asiento en un banco cercano. Estaba cansado de buscar. Saco su móvil y le marcó otra vez al chico pero no lo encontró. No se iba a rendir.

Se puso de pie en el mismo momento que vio una figura conocida a lo lejos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, afinando la vista. Reconoció la figura del chico que había estado buscando la última hora. Ese hijo de puta. ¿Dónde había estado? Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Naruto. Este caminaba rápidamente con Hinata hacia alguna parte. Se veían que estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente y los siguió cautelosamente, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles y de las personas que estaban cerca. Naruto y Hinata miraron hacia atrás varias veces como si se estuviesen imaginando que Sasuke los seguía pero Sasuke era mucho más astuto y se escondió mejor las veces que estos miraron. Tenía que descubrir donde iban con tanta prisa.

Duraron mucho caminando, Sasuke alejado varios metros detrás de ellos, pero llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en la que Sasuke no había estado nunca. Gracias a los cristales claros pudo ver como la pareja se posesionaba en una mesa en donde estaban tres chicas. Sasuke reconoció una ex _afrodita_ , una chica con aspecto chino y la mujer que rondaba en sus pensamientos desde la fiesta. Sakura Haruno. Tenía que entrar y verla más cerca pero ellos podrían reconocerlo.

Se escondió detrás de una pared sin cristal y pensó. Miró hacia todos los lados. No veía nada que pudiese ocultarlo de ellos. Ni una tienda de ropa donde podría comprar algún sombrero o algo. Maldición.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se acarició el ceño, pensando. Abrió los ojos en el momento que veía a un chico con el que había tomado una clase pasar frente a él. Este hablaba amenamente por su teléfono móvil y Sasuke sonrió feliz. El chico tenía una gorra con la visera hacia atrás y unas gafas oscuras metidas en el cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Hey!—lo llamó.

El chico volteó hacia Sasuke en ese momento y lo miró confundido. Quizás era su aspecto, aunque también podía ser que Sasuke nunca había cruzado alguna palabra con este. No sabía su nombre pero sabía que había tomado una clase con este.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó el tipo acercándose y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Podrías darme esa gorra y esas gafas?—le preguntó a lo que el chico lo miró más confundido. Hablo rápidamente a la persona del otro lado y cortó la llamada.

—Pero son mis cosas—replicó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía que ser más dulce si quería que este chico le diese lo que quería.

—Te pagare por ellas, ¿sí?—le dijo y hubo un cambio en la expresión del chico—Por favor—pidió Sasuke sintiendo como su orgullo se iba al carajo. Sasuke diciendo «Por favor» era signo del apocalipsis, pero bueno, todo estaba de patas para arriba desde que conoció a Sakura, así que entendía que tenían que suceder algunos cambios en su persona y decir «Por favor» cuando no era dado a decirlo, era uno de ellos.

El chico lo miró interesado y Sasuke aprovechó para sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros oscuros. La abrió y sacó unos billetes de una cantidad considerable para después pasárselos al chico quien sonrió feliz. El chico los metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para después quitarse la gorra y las gafas y tendérselas a Sasuke. Este sonrió feliz y comenzó a colocarse la cachucha delante del chico quien no dejaba de mirarlo. Sasuke le dirigió una mala mirada lo que hizo que el muchacho se sorprendiera para después alejarse de allí.

Mientras menos personas lo viesen mejor.

Rápidamente metió su cabello debajo de la cachucha hasta que no se veía. Se colocó las gafas y sacó su móvil para ver su aspecto con cámara delantera de este. Obviamente no había mucha diferencia pero solo sabrían que era Sasuke si se ponía frente a ellos. Sonrió y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones para después entrar en la cafetería.

La mesa de los chicos estaba pegada a los ventanales de cristales, estos estaban muy cerca hablando. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y vio que la mesa detrás de Naruto estaba vacía. Acercarse iba a ser lo difícil pero después de sentado, no se iban a dar cuenta de él. Encontró un periódico en la barra de la cafetería y lo tomó. Lo abrió y fue caminando con este en la cara mientras se acercaba a la mesa vacía que había visto antes.

Sasuke al fin tomó asiento detrás de Naruto, con su espalda pegada al asiento corrido con Naruto del otro lado. Lo había conseguido. Se quedó allí con el periódico levantado un poco. Podía estar de espaldas pero alguien podría conocerlo, tenía que seguir pasando desapercibido. Una mesera se acercó y Sasuke pidió rápidamente un café para que lo dejase en paz. Se concentró en lo que las personas detrás de él decían.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentado uno al lado del otro y frente a ellos estaban las tres chicas. Si Naruto hubiese estado del otro lado podría haberlo conocido y sabía que las tres chicas no lo reconocerían. Se quedó allí intentando escuchar lo que estos hablaban en voz baja.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan?—escuchó que decía una de las chicas.

—Es algo descabellado—murmuró Sakura—Pero es lo único que hará que Sasuke me deje libre—dijo Sakura y Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Lo que hará que la deje libre? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Por qué estás pensando en un nuevo plan?—preguntó Naruto—¿Sasuke te sigue molestando?—continuó preguntando Naruto—Pensé que se había rendido—dijo y Sasuke quiso reírse en voz alta. ¿Rendirse? Ni en un millón de años. Él no se rendía.

—Me ha llamado—les dijo Sakura al grupo—No sabía que era él por qué venia de un número desconocido.

¿Acaso había borrado su número? Sakura mala. Sasuke movió la cabeza en el mismo momento que la mesera venía con su café. Sasuke la despachó rápidamente y no le prestó atención al café. Continuó escuchando.

—…ha estado llamándome también—escuchó que decía Naruto—No sé lo que quiere.

—Me quiere a mí—dijo Sakura.

—Eso se sabe, ¿no?—murmuró la que había sido _Afrodita_ , Sasuke la reconoció por la voz media chillona.

—Si pero esta vez no me dejare tener. Me he mudado del campus para poder escaparme más fácil de Sasuke. Tengo que hacer que me deje en paz.

Así que fue eso, es por eso que no la veía tanto en el campus ni cerca de los dormitorios, se había mudado. Fue una excelente estrategia. Sasuke no se lo había imaginado hasta ahora.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?—preguntó Naruto.

—Lo vimos en la cafetería hace una semana—contestó la misma chica de antes.

—La última vez que lo vi fue hace una semana, vino a mi habitación cuando estaba esperando a Hinata—dijo Naruto y Sasuke escuchó el sonido de un beso, al parecer Naruto había besado a su novia—Se veía demacrado y muy delgado.

—Me dio miedo y huimos—explico Sakura ante Naruto—Desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver pero sé que está planeando algo.

Si ella supiera que Sasuke se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que el destino fuese quien lo guiase. No iba a vengarse. Solo quería estar a su lado. Siguió escuchando a escondidas.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan?—preguntó la chica que no era la novia de Naruto ni la ex Afrodita.

—Voy a revelarle a todos sobre la Fiesta del Afrodisiaco.

Sasuke escuchó como un carro en su cabeza patinaba por el asfalto. Espera un momento. ¿Qué? Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido por la idea de Sakura. Escuchó la sorpresa de los que estaban en la mesa con ella. Claro, era para sorprenderse. Nadie nunca había atacado de esa manera. La fiesta era un secreto a voces, sí, todos sabían de ella, pero no había pruebas que decían que se había celebrado. Algunos profesores que sabían se mantenían en silencio e incluso algunos del personal administrativo de la universidad que sabían también no decían nada.

Era una buena idea. Demandar la fiesta y revelar todo ante la universidad para que los jodiesen a todos pero primero tenía que buscar pruebas y no iba a ser fácil. Todos que sabían de la fiesta y habían ido a ella, no iban a revelar nada simplemente porque Sakura lo pidiese. Había un voto de confianza en estos. Sakura no podría romperlo.

—¿Cómo vas a revelarla?—preguntó la ex afrodita—Hay que tener pruebas para ello.

—¿No dijiste que hay un video en el que Sasuke te tomaba?—preguntó Sakura sin tacto y Sasuke recordó ese video del cual había pasado un tiempo.

Alguien tosió.

—Sí, pero de eso hace un tiempo, dudo que alguien lo tenga—dijo la chica del video y Sasuke desvió la mirada. Había estado medio borracho esa noche y había sido muy cruel con ella. ¿Qué había estado pensando al hacerle aquello? Movió la cabeza y continuó escuchando.

—Podemos intentar conseguirlo—murmuró Sakura sin abandonar la idea—Tenemos a Konan.

—Si entrometes a Konan estarás metiendo a Itachi y lo meterás en problemas—dijo Naruto.

—Lo sé pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Sasuke me sigue molestando para que sea suya y que la fiesta se vuelta a hacer para que otra chica sea como yo—espetó Sakura con enfado.

—Sakura—murmuró la novia de Naruto con su dulce voz.

—Seguiré tratando—dijo Sakura quien parecía no abandonar.

—Es mejor que abandones esa idea y vayas por otro camino—dijo Naruto e hizo una pausa—No te estoy diciendo que apoyo la fiesta pero en esta hay muchas personas implicadas.

—Solo trato de que se haga de una manera diferente—murmuró Sakura—¿Por qué tienen que hacerla así?

—Es algo que ha estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo—explicó Naruto—Mi padre incluso asistió a una en la época en que estudiaba aquí. Imagínate que tan vieja es.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa y Sasuke se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de Sakura. Quería ponerse de pie e interrumpir la velada, decirle que no podía meterse con la fiesta y que tenía que alejarse de esta, pero se quedó allí en silencio. Escuchando y esperando.

—¿Era igual de cruel?

—Creo que era de una manera diferente—dijo Naruto—Solo que no lo recuerdo cual era la manera.

Sasuke recordó algo que había escuchado cuando estuvo un día reunido con el padre de Naruto, su padre y su hermano Itachi, unas semanas antes de que Naruto y Sasuke entraran a la universidad. Itachi seguía siendo el líder de la hermandad en aquel tiempo y el _«Príncipe Negro»_ y había hablado sobre la fiesta. El padre de Naruto, Minato, había preguntado sobre si se seguía haciendo de la misma forma que antes, a lo que Itachi le había dicho que habían cambiado algunas cosas. Al parecer antes se seleccionaba a la chica de una manera distinta. Algo sobre que cada chica en la fiesta recibía un regalo, el cual si salía premiado tendría una cita romántica con el líder de la hermandad.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Los orígenes eran un poco cursis pero no le harían daño a nadie, ¿no? Esta podría ser una gran idea. Volver a los orígenes de la fiesta pero… Esto arruinaría su reputación y su puesto como líder de la hermandad al intentar cambiar algo que tenía tanto tiempo. ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto solo por Sakura? ¿Tanto la amaba?

Movió la cabeza. No podía. Estaba enamorado de ella y todo eso, pero no arriesgaría su puesto como líder de la hermandad solo por Sakura. Este era un puesto que había conseguido con trabajo.

—Sa-Sakura…—escuchó Sasuke que la otra chica que no era la ex afrodita murmuraba con temor en su voz. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¿Que sucede, Tenten?—preguntó Sakura para después de unos segundos soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba? Silencio. Quería mirar pero tenía que contenerse. Bajó el periódico que tenía en las manos para tomar el café ya que veía que la mesera lo miraba atentamente. Si, parecía muy sospechoso. Tomó la taza con café con una mano en el momento que una sombra se cernía a su lado. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza mientras alzaba la mirada en el mismo instante en que algo frio era vertido sobre su cabeza cubierta por la gorra. ¿Qué diablos? La tasa se deslizó de su vaso y cayó en la mesa haciéndose añicos.

Olio el chocolate sobre él. La sustancia había ensuciado las gafas que llevaba y no podía ver bien pero se estaba imaginando que había sucedido. Lo habían agarrado con las manos en la masa. Alzó una mano y tomó las gafas, alejándolas de su cara. Con la mano libre se limpió los ojos y una vez limpios, los abrió para fijarlos en la figura femenina con una mano alzada en la cual tenía un vaso de cristal. Era Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con una mirada asesina.

¿Debería mentir o decir la verdad? Sasuke soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la mesa donde Sakura había estado sentada. Todos miraban hacia él. Las dos chicas que habían estado con Sakura lo miraban con miedo, como temiendo que Sasuke fuese a hacer algo. Sasuke soltó un su suspiro y se puso de pie. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y lo encaró.

—Solo estaba tomando café—dijo Sasuke y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba la taza rota y el café vertido en esta.

—Si claro…—murmuró Sakura y Sasuke la volvió a mirar. Se veía hermosa toda enfadada. Le encantaba esta chica. Maldición. Debía de estar babeando por esta delante de todos. Recuperó la compostura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Naruto quien lo miraba tranquilo.

—He estado llamándote, ¿por qué no tomas mis llamadas?—le preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—He estado ocupado—murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros también.

—Veo que lo estás—dijo Sasuke. Sabía que no las había tomado por que no deseaba hablar con él.

—¿Nos has seguido?—escuchó que preguntaba Sakura y Sasuke volvió a prestarle atención. Asintió. No tenía por qué mentir. De todos modos, eso era lo que había estado haciendo. Sakura frunció el ceño y su expresión se tornó furiosa—¡Eres un…!

Sasuke levantó una mano deteniéndola de seguir.

—Antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte—comenzó diciendo Sasuke y Sakura rápidamente golpeó la mano que Sasuke tenía alzada.

—¡No tienes que explicar nada! ¡Se a lo que viniste! Quieres presionarme una vez más para poder tenerme, ¿verdad?

—Estás equivocada—agregó Sasuke rápidamente.

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Viniste a tomarme!—exclamó Sakura y Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras veía a los comensales de la cafetería viendo todo el show. Esto era vergonzoso.

—No vine a eso…—dijo Sasuke y se mordió el labio inferior. Esto iba a ser difícil. La miro a la cara y sintió su cara toda caliente—Me colgaste y tengo tiempo sin saber de ti… Yo…—tragó nervioso. ¿En verdad iba a hacer esto en una cafetería?—¿Podemos hablar en privado?—le preguntó Sasuke y Sakura le dio una mirada feroz para después poner el vaso sobre la mesa, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. ¿Qué diablos?

Sasuke la vio salir de la cafetería seguida de las dos chicas que habían estado sentadas a su lado. Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia Naruto quien en ese momento estaba inclinado sobre su propia mesa y se terminaba rápidamente la bebida que había pedido para después sacar unos billetes de su billetera y ponerlos sobre la mesa. Sasuke hizo lo mismo poniendo incluso de más gracias a que había roto la taza.

En el momento en que Naruto pasó por su lado para irse detrás de las chicas con su novia, Sasuke se movió y lo siguió hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, vio a Sakura caminando a lo lejos con las chicas. Sasuke corrió, pasando por el lado de Naruto y su novia, y cuando estuvo detrás de ella, extendió su mano para tomar su brazo y detenerla. La forma en la que la detuvo fue algo brusca pero fue suficiente para que se detuviese. Sakura se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

—¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!—le espetó mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Sasuke la dejo ir ya que si ella seguía se haría daño. Sabía que él era repulsivo y que la había jodido demasiado, pero trataba de arreglar las cosas. Ya no quería que ella lo odiase y que le tuviese miedo, incluso estaba pensando en cambiar todo por ella.

—No puedo—murmuró Sasuke—No puedo dejarte en paz—dijo un poco más alto.

Sakura lo miró con furia.

—¡Si no me dejas en paz voy a decirle a todos sobre la fiesta y lo dañina que es! ¡No me vas a poder detener!

Sasuke bajo la mirada. Sakura estaba decidida a detener la fiesta sin tener pruebas. Si no se detenía iba a meterse en un terreno peligroso. ¿Por qué no entendía que tenían que dejar que las cosas siguieran? Era cierto que se había descontrolado con Konan, con la chica rubia amiga de Sakura y con esta misma, pero solo habían sido casos, no era todo el tiempo.

—No puedes decirle a nadie—dijo Sasuke y la miró a los ojos

—¡Voy a hablar y buscar pista para joderlos a todos!—continuó gritando Sakura. Sasuke movió la cabeza. La chica estaba algo histérica por haberlo visto. La entendía pero tenía que calmarse.

—Sakura—escuchó que decía la novia de Naruto.

—Esta fiesta se ha celebrado desde la época de mi padre y hasta entonces no se ha sabido nada de esta—comenzó diciendo Sasuke—Hay personas más grandes implicadas. No puedes meter las narices en esta y tratar de cambiar las cosas así por así. Si intentas hacerlo te meterás en problemas.

—¿Entonces van a pretender seguir con su jueguito drogando a chicas y violándolas? ¿Qué pasa con ella?—preguntó Sakura señalando a la chica rubia de ojos celestes quien dio un sobresalto al ser mencionada—¡La lastimaste!

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Si, lo recordaba.

—Siento lo sucedido con…—Sasuke miró hacia la rubia amiga de Sakura, no recordaba su nombre, y si lo sabía, siempre se le olvidaba—Contigo—dijo mirando a la chica lastimada en aquella fiesta y la cual había abusado—Es cierto que fui un imbécil y que no tuvo tacto. Estaba un poco emocionado en la fiesta y recuerdo haber bebido un poco de más, a pesar de que recuerdo lo sucedido—Sasuke se acercó e hizo algo que no pensaba que haría. Se colocó delante de la chica y lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo frente a ella—Siento mucho lo que hice. Si pudiese borrar lo sucedido, lo haría, pero por desgracia esto nos va a perseguir a ambos a la tumba, y más a ti—dijo levantando la vista hacia la cara de la pelirrubia y vio como los ojos de la chica se volvían brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuró Sasuke.

—Dudo que un _«Lo siento»_ haga borrar todo el dolor que le causaste a Ino.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Ahora de pie, le sacaba varias cabezas a la chica rubia llamada Ino.

—Sé que esto no borra nada pero en verdad lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke una vez más y luego se giró hacia Sakura—También siento lo sucedido contigo. Sé que es difícil créeme pero es lo que siento.

—Es una lástima pero toda esta charada no cambiara nada—espetó Sakura—Puede que no sea ahora, pero en un futuro habrá otro chico que lastimara una chica así como nos lastimaste a Ino y a mí. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Era ahora o nunca. Sasuke se armó de valor. Sakura se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar con Sasuke y ahora podía hablar con ella tranquilamente, además de que podía confesar lo que ha estado sintiendo últimamente, confesar aquellos sentimientos que desarrollo por ella desde que la vio en la fiesta.

—Tratare de cambiarla para ti—dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la fiesta—Cambiare todo por ti.

Los ojos verdosos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. Sasuke incluso escuchó los murmullos de sus amigos alrededor de ellos. Estaban igual de sorprendidos por sus palabras. Bueno, él también lo estaba.

—¿Qué?—murmuró Sakura con la boca abierta.

—Solo por ti—dijo Sasuke un poco más claro y se acercó a Sakura. Cuando estuvo frente a esta, la pelirosa dio un paso atrás para alejarse del chico pero Sasuke rápidamente movió las manos y tomó las de Sakura entre las suyas, manteniéndola cerca de el—No me has dejado expresarme, pero he venido por una razón, Sakura.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y pasó la vista por los chicos. Todos lo miraban atento. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso. Iba a confesarse frente a estos y en medio de la calle, bañado de café y chocolate. Pasó el nudo en su garganta y se lanzó a ello.

—No todos los días voy a un sitio, dejo que me griten y que me lancen una bebida encima—murmuró Sasuke sonriendo y recordando lo sucedido—No había conocido a una chica que me haya hecho cambiar de parecer sobre algo hasta que te conocí, Sakura—dijo Sasuke sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y viendo como Sakura comenzaba a ruborizarse también. Bueno, al menos no era el único que sentía algo. Sasuke continuó—Me gusto demasiado lo de aquella noche, siento lastimarte y haberte tomado en contra de tu voluntad pero estaba obsesionado contigo… No, _estoy_ obsesionado contigo—murmuró Sasuke haciendo énfasis en la palabra «estoy» y Sakura lo miró más sorprendida—Si, es toda una sorpresa pero es así. No sé cuándo las cosas cambiaron. Te vi como un reto y eso fue lo que más me obsesionó—continuó diciendo Sasuke sintiéndose horrible. Esto de confesar los sentimientos que tenía por alguien era muy vergonzoso. Además de que estaban en público. ¿Por qué estaba continuando?

—Yo…

—No sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron pero estoy loco por ti, Sakura—confesó Sasuke delante de todos—Después que me liberaste no he dejado de pensar en ti, no he podido dormir porque hasta en mis sueños apareces—Sasuke sonrió—Pensé que ninguna chica me podría obsesionar pero miraros aquí, yo loco por tu atención, por tu perdón y por qué dejes entrar en tu vida una vez más.

Sakura hizo una mueca y rápidamente tiro de sus manos hasta desentrelazarlas de las de Sasuke. Esta llevó las manos a su pecho, como si estuviese asegurándolas de él. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Al parecer sus palabras no habían sido suficientes.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—escuchó que Sakura preguntaba—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí en verdad?

¿En serio estaba preguntando eso? Ya lo había dicho. Quería su perdón, su atención y que lo dejase entrar en su vida. Ser su amante. Su novio. Su todo. Maldición. Sasuke levantó una mano y se la paso por la cabeza, quitando la gorra en el momento. Se la quitó con la otra mano y la observó, estaba sucia del batido de chocolate de Sakura.

—Creo que ya dije lo que quería…

—¡No te creo nada!—exclamó Sakura—Me dices que te vengaras de mí, me acosas por un largo tiempo, ¿y ahora vienes a decir que estas obsesionado conmigo, que me quieres a tu lado?—Sakura soltó una carcajada—Estás loco si crees que te voy a creer. Esto es todo un juego tuyo. Solo quieres que deje caer mis paredes para venir a joderme la vida otra vez.

—Sakura yo no creo que el _Teme_ este bromeando o jugando contigo—escuchó que decía Naruto metiéndose en la conversación y poniéndose del lado de Sasuke por primera vez. Sasuke le agradeció en silencio pero él tenía que hacer esto solo.

—Es duro creerme pero no suelo ir por ahí arrodillándome delante de todos a pedir perdón—murmuró Sasuke refiriéndose a lo de Ino—Tampoco suelo ir por ahí confesándomele a la gente de la misma forma. Me gustan las cosas más privadas, pero pensé que me creerías si lo decía delante de tus amigos—dijo Sasuke y Sakura negó con la cabeza. Iba ser duro hacerle entender pero Sasuke no desistiría hasta lograrlo—Supongo que no es suficiente, pero aquí me tienes, vociferando mi obsesión y mi amor por ti a los cuatro vientos—dijo Sasuke y dio un paso atrás. Esto iba a ser ven gozoso—¡Amo a Sakura Haruno!—exclamó al aire y vio como algunas personas que caminaban cerca se quedaban mirando.

Sasuke fijo la mirada en Sakura quien lo miraba boquiabierta por la acción recién hecha. ¿Quería más? Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Ya su orgullo estaba pisoteado por Sakura desde hace tiempo. Un poco mas no hacía daño.

—¡Te amo Sakura Haruno!—continuó exclamando Sasuke—¡Eres mi obsesión!

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó Sakura para después darse la vuelta.

Sasuke se quedó allí de pie en la acera mientras veía a Sakura marcharse. Ino y la chica que parecía china, se fueron detrás de ella, dejándolo con Naruto y su novia. Sasuke sintió como su corazón, el cual se había hinchado de emoción mientras gritaba al viento lo mucho que la amaba se desinflaba. Bueno, era el primer día en que era sincero consigo mismo, que dejaba su orgullo a un lado y se confesaba y mira lo que sucedía. Sasuke comenzó a reírse de lo sucedido. Esto era tan divertido.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para ver a Naruto detrás de él, este estaba sonriendo en una mueca. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dale tiempo—dijo Naruto y se encogió de hombros—No todos los días la persona quien piensas que te odia de la nada se te confiesa—murmuró el rubio y Sasuke asintió, tomando su consejo.

Le daría tiempo pero no la dejaría escapar otra vez. Eso sí, tenía que darse rápido antes de la próxima fiesta, la cual se acercaba demasiado rápido, porque depende de lo que Sakura decidiese con respecto a Sasuke, él podría tomar una decisión en relación a su liderazgo en la hermandad y como _«Príncipe Negro»._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sasuke estaba definitivamente loco.

Sabía que algunos sucesos podrían volver a las personas locas pero no pensó que mantenerlo cautivo un día completamente excitado lo volvería de esa manera.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas calientes y movió la cabeza.

Había pasado dos días desde la confesión de Sasuke en plena calle. ¿Estaba loco o drogado? ¡Diablos! Sakura nunca pensó que Sasuke actuaria así. Había estado evitándolo y verlo como aparecía de la nada la había asustado. Cuando Tenten le había tocado la manga, llamando la atención y había señalado detrás de Naruto y de Hinata hacia el tipo que estaba de espaldas a ellos con una gorra cubriendo su cabeza. Sakura se había dado cuenta al instante que era Sasuke y que este había estuvo escuchando su nuevo plan todo el tiempo, esto la había encolerizado.

No pensó que todo terminaría de esa manera. Sasuke pidiéndole perdón a Ino, arrodillándose frente a la misma chica mientras seguía pidiendo su perdón y después confesándosele a Sakura.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. ¡Vamos! ¡Estaban en pleno verano! Movió la cabeza e intento dispersar esos pensamientos. Estaba en plena clase, debería concentrarse pero simplemente no podía olvidar lo sucedido hace dos días. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke y esto la ponía más nerviosa.

¿En verdad era cierto lo que había dicho? Era difícil creerle después de todo lo que paso. Sasuke podría estar tramando algo y quería tenerla adormecida con estas palabras de amor para después atacar. No podía fiarse de él.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Pero… ¿Y si era cierto todo lo que Sasuke había dicho? Sobre lo obsesionado y lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Nadie en su sano juicio vociferaría delante de todos amar a alguien ni decir lo obsesionado que estaba tampoco. Esto era muy extraño.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió que no tenía caso concentrarse en la clase. No iba a conseguirlo. Se mantuvo jugando con un lápiz hasta que el profesor de la clase la dio por terminada. Sakura recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase. Ya no andaba con miedo por los pasillos ni apresurada por regresar a su apartamento. No sabía porque, pero se sentía un poco más tranquila después de haber visto a Sasuke. ¿Qué era esto?

Movió la cabeza y continuó caminando. Se iba a reunir con las chicas en un café fuera de la universidad. Siguió su camino hasta que una figura conocida la hizo detenerse. Era Sasuke. Sakura detuvo sus pasos y se ocultó detrás de una columna mientras sacaba la cabeza un poco para observar a Sasuke. Este estaba de pie a unos metros de la pelirosa apoyado contra la pared mientras miraba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón desgastado. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Sakura afinó la vista. Se veía muy demacrado. Muy delgado y desde donde estaba podía ver las sombras debajo de sus ojos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso no estaba durmiendo? Se mordió el labio y se dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ese cretino. ¡Que sufriese lo mismo que ella sufrió por su culpa!

Sakura se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino, encontraría otra salida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

No podía concentrarse en nada y todo por culpa de Sasuke.

Sakura maldijo en voz alta mientras se daba la vuelta y se quedaba mirando el techo de su dormitorio. Si, había regresado a su dormitorio. No podía permitirse vivir en un aparta estudio por un mes, era demasiado dinero y ella tenía que ahorrar para comprar los instrumentos que utilizaría muy pronto cuando estuviese practicando en el hospital de la universidad. No podía permitírselo. Además, la supervisora la había llamado ya que no se había reportado en el dormitorio por un largo tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Desde que había visto a Sasuke en el pasillo todo demacrado había estado pensando mucho más en él, más que antes. No se lo había vuelto a encontrar desde ese día y había pasado dos días más. Sakura no le había preguntado a Naruto porque este parecía menos enterado que ella. ¿Tenía que ver con su situación? Estaba muy curiosa.

En ese momento su móvil sonó y Sakura dio un respingo en la cama. Miró hacia su móvil que estaba cargando sorbe su escritorio. Recordó aquella vez que había estado acostada tranquilamente sobre la cama y que había sido Sasuke. ¿Sería Sasuke esta vez? Tragó nerviosa y se bajó de la cama. Con pasos lentos se acercó al escritorio. Bajo la mirada hacia su móvil pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era ningún número desconocido, que era Ino.

Contestó la llamada con emoción.

—¡Cerda!

— _¡Frentona!_ —respondió Ino riéndose.

Sakura también se rió. Se alegraba de que Ino estuviese muy animada. No quería admitirlo pero su amiga estaba de mejor humor y más animada desde que Sasuke se había disculpado con ella delante de todos. Sakura estaba un poco feliz por esto, no del todo, ya que faltaba alguien más que se disculpase con Ino y era Sai pero dudaba que este cretino hiciese lo mismo que Sasuke.

Le puso atención a Ino quien hablaba sobre salir aquella noche a un club nocturno. Sakura hizo una mueca. Desde la fiesta no había querido salir a ninguna parte por las noches y menos algo que involucrase alcohol. Si, le tenía miedo al alcohol pero había una razón por ello. Se mordió el labio mientras seguía escuchando a Ino. Esta decía que tenían que darle una despedida de soltera a Konan quien se casaría muy pronto y quien no iba a tener tiempo para ellas.

Sakura asintió sabiendo que Ino no podría verla. Quería agradecerle al menos por su ayuda la última vez y por lo buena amiga que era a pesar del corto tiempo. Le había ayudado un poco con su trauma de la fiesta, aunque todavía no lo había superado, pero poco a poco se podría. Lo menos que podía hacer por Konan era asistir junto a ella y a las chicas al club.

Terminó aceptando. Como era sábado y Sakura había asistido a su última clase del día esta mañana, esta se pasó el resto de la tarde dormitando ya que sabía que se trasnocharía por las chicas. Se despertó con el sonido del secador a su lado. Sakura parpadeó confusa y miró hacia su izquierda para ver a Hinata sentada en su lado con un secador blanco en las manos.

—¡Oops!—dijo Hinata apagando el secador—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó la chica—El conector del baño no sirve y…

Sakura sonrió y se levantó. Movió una mano restándole importancia.

—Como quiera tenía que levantarme—dijo Sakura y estiró los brazos al aire—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho.

Vaya, durmió por siete horas corridas. Al parecer había estado muy cansada. Sakura se bajó de la cama y se acercó a revisar su móvil. Tenía varios mensajes de texto. Se desplazó hacia ellos. Había uno de Ino que decía que tenían que ir a salón de belleza. Bueno, lo había olvidado. Continuó al otro. Era uno de Spam. Otro de que habían depositado en su cuenta bancaria, de seguro su madre. Y el último era de un número desconocido.

 _«Necesitamos hablar. El tiempo se acorta»._

Sakura parpadeó confundida. ¿El tiempo se acortaba? Movió la cabeza y se fue a borrar el mensaje pero se quedó pensativa. Era de un número desconocido. ¿Sería Sasuke? Rápidamente salió de la aplicación de mensajería y fue al registro de llamadas. Buscó el número que la había llamado aquel día. Memorizó los últimos números y volvió a la aplicación de mensajería. El mismo número. Era Sasuke. ¿A qué se refería con que el tiempo se acortaba?

Soltó un suspiro. No le importaba.

Dejó su móvil a un lado y le dijo a Hinata que volvería en un rato. Como iban a salir, tendría que tener algo en el estómago y lo que había en su pequeña nevera no podía llenarle el estómago suficiente. Dio un rápido viaje a la cafetería de la universidad que aún seguía abierta y compró varios sándwiches de jamón y queso, además de dos batidos de frutas por si acaso Hinata deseaba uno.

Una vez en su habitación, comió un emparedado y se bebió la mitad del batido dejando para después. Luego se metió al baño a ducharse. Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Sakura terminó de arreglarse. Se había vestido con un vestido negro de encaje para nada sensual. Había recogido su cabello rosa en una larga trenza que le caía por el hombro cubierto por el vestido y había optado por unos tacones de plataforma del mismo color del vestido. Parecía que fuera a un funeral o a alguna cena formal, pero se quería sentir cómoda ya que sabía que el ambiente del club la pondría de pelos de punta y la haría recordar sobre aquella fatídica noche.

Sakura y Hinata pidieron un taxi para encontrarse con Tenten, Ino y Konan en el club nocturno. Cuando llegaron, Sakura se armó de valor. No quería estar allí pero lo había prometido. No tomaría nada de alcohol y no bailaría con nadie. Lo sentía por Konan porque estaban allí para hacerle una breve despedida de soltera mucho antes de la boda y hacerla sentir bien, pero Sakura no tenía muchos ánimos de estar en aquel lugar.

Se encontró con las chicas en una mesa en el área privada del club. Se saludaron animadamente y Sakura tomó asiento con tranquilidad mientras pasaba la vista por las chicas. Konan estaba despampanante con un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo de color azul grisáceo que realzaba su curvilínea figura. Si ella hubiese sido Itachi no dejaría salir a Konan nunca, la chica estaba muy hermosa aquella noche. Tenten llevaba un vestido rojo chino y con su característico peinado a lo Chun-Li, al parecer era muy fanática de esta y por último, Ino iba vestida con un vestido celeste cocktail, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. No entendía a su amiga. Ella era tan liberal y estaba siendo tan feliz. Si Sakura estuviese en sus zapatos estaría recluida en su dormitorio sin salir por lo sucedido con Sasuke o algo así, porque comparando sus situaciones, la de Ino era un poco peor que la suya. Había sido grabada en video mientras era tomada como una zorra por Sasuke. Sakura todavía no se sentía a gusto andando por la calle y enseñando su rostro. Ya no era igual que antes, las personas ya no hablaban tanto ella como aquellos días después de que Sasuke la reclamara. Al parecer se habían olvidado o quizás estén esperando la nueva fiesta para hablar de la nueva _Afrodita_ que sería elegida en una semana y varios días.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la mesa de metal donde estaban sentadas. Su idea de denunciar la fiesta había sido tirada al zafacón. Era cierto. No tenía pruebas suficientes y según Naruto, había mas personas implicada y se encontraría en problemas. Pensó en lo que dijo Sasuke, sobre que él haría las cosas diferentes solo por ella, que cambiaría todo por Sakura. ¿Se refería a la fiesta? ¿Sasuke trataría de cambiar la política de la fiesta solo por ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Movió la cabeza y se olvidó de esto. Tenía que comenzar a olvidar todo. Dolía. Si, Sasuke la había lastimado y no olvidaría lo que le hizo, pero tenía que olvidarse de Sasuke y sobre la fiesta. Muy pronto una nueva _Afrodita_ seria seleccionada y su título seria relevado, lo que significaba que Sasuke no le prestaría más atención… o eso creía. ¿En verdad no le prestaría más atención?

Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué le molestaba si quiera que Sasuke no le prestase más atención? Era lo que buscaba, librarse de él de una buena vez por todas. No lo entendía.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y trató de relajarse, disfrutar de la velada y no ser tan mala compañía. La noche continuó. A pesar de que dijo que no iba a tomar alcohol, Ino hizo que tomase una margarita y Sakura se mantuvo tomando pequeños sorbos de esta por toda la noche. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, incluso Hinata estuvo muy emocionada, lo cual Sakura encontró sorprendente. No entendía como podían beber y divertirse después de todo lo sucedido con la _Fiesta del Afrodisiaco_.

Bueno, quizás no todo rondaba alrededor de esto. Debería comenzar en olvidar la estúpida fiesta. Miro hacia Konan, ella había pasado por lo mismo que Sakura y estaba bien, incluso iba a casarse pronto. Se veía feliz y rebosante de alegría. Su vida no era un hoyo oscuro por lo sucedido hace años así como trataba Sakura que fuese su propia vida. Debería comenzar a pensar diferente.

La noche continuó. Ino se fue a bailar con Tenten varias veces, la tercera vez se llevó a Hinata dejando a Sakura a solas con Konan quien no se había movido mucho. Sakura pensó que quizás Itachi le había prohibido bailar con algún chico que no fuese él. Sakura se rio un poquito, imaginándose a Itachi diciéndole algo a su prometida.

—Estás muy callada esta noche—escuchó que decía Konan en voz alta para hacerse sonar ya que la música del club era un poco alta en el área privada.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento—se disculpó y Konan hizo un ademan de manos.

—Sé que es lo que pasa por tu mente.

¿Lo sabía? Se preguntó cuál de las chicas le había ido con el chisme a Konan.

—Sasuke declarando su obsesión por ti delante de todos es algo sorprendente—dijo Konan soltando una risita—Quien lo dirá, pero lo entiendo un poco. Cuando se lo dije a Itachi este casi se mea encima de la risa.

Sakura sonrió. Era cierto que no había esperado que Sasuke hiciese eso pero sabía que solo era un teatro. Algo estaba buscando con esto.

—Solo fue para joderme la vida.

—No creo que sea así, Sakura—dijo Konan y miró hacia detrás de Sakura. Esta ladeó la cabeza, las chicas estaban de regreso una vez más y en ese momento—¿Me acompañas al baño?—le preguntó a Sakura.

Sakura asintió. Ambas se levantaron y fueron hacia el área de los servicios después de decirles a las chicas. Una vez en el servicio de mujeres, el cual estaba vacío ara la sorpresa de Sakura a excepción de la cuidadora de los baños. Sakura se acercó a los lavabos y tomo un poco de jabón líquido. Konan se colocó a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

—No tengo mucho conociendo a Sasuke pero lo que he oído de él me ha dado a entender que este no es un chico que expresa mucho sus sentimientos—dijo Konan a su lado—Es un chico bastante orgulloso que no ha tenido nunca en su vida una relación seria con nadie. Además, según Itachi este tiene una reputación que mantener, ser el chico chulo que no le interesa nada y que no babea por nadie. Cuando Naruto nos dijo sobre lo que sucedió en la calle frente a la cafetería aquel día, nos quedamos sorprendidos—dijo Konan refiriéndose a Itachi y a ella. Sakura colocó una nota mental de echarle una reprimenda a Naruto por hablar de más. Si, la pareja estaba en los planes, pero no quería que supiesen sobre la confesión de Sasuke—…aquella acción no es propia de él pero el que lo hiciera da a entender que hablaba la verdad, Sakura—escuchó que Konan decía y Sakura la miró sorprendida. Konan sonrió—Como dije antes, Sasuke es muy orgulloso. No va a ir por ahí haciendo shows en la calle solo para joderte, Sakura. Esto es de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Sakura pero sabía a lo que se refería.

—A que Sasuke no se va a poner en ridículo delante todos confesando sus sentimientos si no fuesen verdad—le dijo Konan sonriendo—Así que lo que dijo es verdad. Te ama de una manera loca y obviamente está obsesionado contigo. La última vez que lo vi, fue a nuestro apartamento y se veía muy mal. Escuche a escondidas y Sasuke le dijo a su hermano lo muy enamorado que estaba de ti, o más bien obsesionado, pero su expresión al decirlo era de amor.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

—Esto era lo último que quería—le dijo la pelirosa mientras levantaba la cabeza y se observaba en el espejo. Su aspecto ya no era desgarbado y tenía mucho más color que los primeros días después de salir _Afrodita_. Recordó a Sasuke la última vez que lo vio. Si era cierto lo que Konan decía y que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Acaso su aspecto demacrado se debía a ella?

—Bueno, utilizaste mis métodos y al utilizarlos era obvio que iba a terminar de esta forma—dijo Konan refiriéndose a como enamoró a su prometido, el hombre con el que se iba a casar pronto—Sabias lo que sucedería si utilizabas mis métodos, Sakura.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Si, lo sabía. No sabía que había estado pensando. Solo había estado en buscar una salida pero lo que hizo fue liar más las cosas y meterse más en el oscuro hoyo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Konan se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro, como si estuviese animándola.

Volvieron al área privada. Las chicas seguían animadas y Hinata, bueno, estaba media borracha. Sakura se sentó a su lado y la cuidó, ya que se veía que ni Ino ni Tenten estaban sobrias tampoco. Debería llamar a Naruto para que viniese buscar a su novia. Ya era algo tarde. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo lateral de su vestido y encendió la pantalla. Eran pasadas las 12. Demasiado tarde para Hinata andar en la calle. Le mandó un mensaje rápido a Naruto, diciéndole que las viniese a buscar.

Espero allí sentada tranquila. Tenten e Ino se habían ido a bailar más, al parecer la primera había conectado con algún chico y estaba arrastrando a Ino para que la acompañase. Sakura, Konan y Hinata se mantuvieron sentada hablando de la boda de Konan, al menos solo ellas dos, ya que Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados arrellanada sobre el pequeño sofá donde estaba sentada.

Después de unos minutos, una figura alta se colocó al lado de la mesa en donde estaban, bloqueando las luces led que daban directo hacia ellas. Sakura alzó la mirada para toparse con Naruto. Este sonrió y cuando vio a su novia al lado de Sakura frunció el ceño. Sakura se excusó con la mirada por dejar que Hinata se pusiera así pero Naruto volvió a sonreír para acercarse a su novia. No pudo escuchar lo que este le decía a la chica pero por su expresión sonaba como palabras dulces. Era lindo.

Tenten e Ino regresaron y pusieron mala cara cuando Sakura les comunicó que iban a regresar. Sakura no iba a regresar sin ella. Sabía que era temprano para las personas que salían los sábados, pero estas dos estaban pasadas de tragos y no las iba a dejar solas para que alguien se aprovechara de ellas. A pesar de que replicaron mucho, más Tenten que Ino, terminaron pagando las bebidas y saliendo del área privada.

Se adentraron en el área más pública la cual, a medianoche, estaba más concurrida que antes cuando habían llegado. Las personas bailaban muy pegadas y la música era muy fuerte. Naruto lideró el grupo para sacarlos del mar de personas. Tomó a su novia fuertemente, después le seguía Konan quien agarraba a Ino por una mano y luego Tenten quien era empujada por Sakura, quien se había quedado atrás para proteger a las chicas borrachas de cualquier pervertido.

Las personas se pegaban de ellos mientras seguían a Naruto para salir del club. Hubo varias veces que le pisaron los pies y le clavaron los codos en el cuerpo a Sakura, pero ella continuó caminando hasta que sintió unas manos en su cadera, lo cual hizo que detuviera su camino. Sakura se giró y golpeó las manos pero al hacer esto se separó de Tenten. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente, no vio ni un atisbo de Tenten. Maldición. Se había separado del grupo. Sakura dio un paso hacia delante para continuar pero en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás.

Su espalda aterrizó en un pecho ancho y el olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales de una manera asquerosa. Apestaba. Sakura trato de zafarse del agarre, forcejeando pero el tipo que la agarraba era muy fuerte.

—Hey bombón a dónde te me quieres ir—escuchó una voz pastosa en su oído al mismo tiempo que sentía una mano colarse por debajo de la falda del vestido.

Sakura lanzó un grito demasiado alto y en ese mismo momento, fue apartada de una forma rápida y lanzada a los brazos de otra persona. Sakura alzó la mirada para toparse con una mirada negra conocida. Sintió escalofríos pero comenzó a escuchar gritos y muchos murmullos, lo que hizo que volviese la mirada hacia atrás para ver una escena bastante horrorosa. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Reconoció la figura de Sasuke por su ancha espalda encima del tipo que la había tenido cautiva entre sus brazos. La música se había detenido y se escucha los gritos y los golpes. Sasuke estaba golpeando al tipo que la había retenido.

En un borrón, dos hombres osos aparecieron, uno tomó a Sasuke por el cuello de su camiseta gris y el otro apartó al tipo en el suelo. El brazo de Sakura fue halado con fuerza y sus pies se movieron involuntariamente mientras era forzada por aquel tipo conocido, que no pensó que le tendería una mano, a salir del club. Sakura vio el cielo cuando vio la puerta guardada por un guardia de seguridad. Salieron del club y Sakura se alegró al ver a sus amigas con cara preocupadas.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Konan acercándose rápidamente a Sakura.

Sakura asintió débilmente mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando. Eso había sido horrible. Ese tipo la había agarrado sin darse cuenta y casi… Tragó nerviosa y se abrazó a sí misma. Fijó la vista hacia donde estaba Naruto con Hinata, quien estaba vomitando en un bote de basura que había cerca. Esta noche no había sido la mejor.

Se abrazó más, tenía escalofríos. Estaba asustada. Una chaqueta apareció frente a ella. Sakura alzó sus ojos verdes para toparse con los negros de hace rato. Sakura miró recelosa la chaqueta. No todos los días Sai Himura te tendía una chaqueta. Extendió la mano, dudosa de tomarla.

—Es de Sasuke—murmuró Sai—Así que puedes tomarla sin miedo—le dijo para después soltarla frente a Sakura.

Esta se apresuró a tomarla antes de que cayese al suelo. Se la acercó y olió la colonia y el olor natural de Sasuke. Era increíble cómo podía recordarlo. ¿Desde cuándo podía recordar su olor? ¿Cómo había reparado en este? Sakura apretó la chaqueta en sus manos y escuchó un barullo. Se giró hacia la salida del club. Los dos osos sacaron a Sasuke y al tipo que la había tomado. Sai pasó rápidamente por el lado de Sakura y fue hacia donde estaban los hombres. Uno de ellos empujó al tipo que la había agarrado y le dijo algo mientras el otro le palmeaba la espalda a Sasuke como si lo conociese.

Sai tomó a Sasuke quien se tambaleó, al parecer no había sido el único que había golpeado. Desde donde estaba, Sakura pudo ver su cara gracias a las farolas fuera del club, la cual estaba un poco ensangrentada.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—escuchó que decía Ino a su lado, al parecer había recobrado la sobriedad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Todo había sido tan rápido que no sabía que mierda había pasado exactamente. Al parecer Naruto había venido con Sai y Sasuke a buscarlas. ¿Por qué con ellos? No lo sabía. Sakura se colocó la chaqueta siendo abrazada por el olor masculino de Sasuke. No sabía porque, pero comenzaba a sentirse segura. Venir aquí no había sido una buena idea. Era por esto que evitaba estos lugares. No siempre sucedían estas cosas, pero cuando sucedían era un problema. Por suerte, Sasuke la había ayudado y la seguridad del club había intervenido antes de que fuese muy tarde.

Se tranquilizó un poco. Sasuke y Sai se acercaron y Sakura pudo ver mejor al chico. Este se presionaba la frente con una mano y cuando se la retiró de la cama, se dio cuenta de que la sangre salía de alguna parte de su frente. Sakura se mordió el labio y se contuvo.

—Llévate a Sasuke y a Hinata, Naruto—dijo Konan a su lado dando órdenes—Ya Itachi viene en camino, así que llevare a las chicas al dormitorio—murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y colocaba algo en la frente de Sasuke, más bien sobre su ceja izquierda—Itachi va a matarme.

Sasuke agarró la mano de Konan y la apartó, pero se quedó con la servilleta que esta había puesto sobre su ceja. Negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa—dijo Sasuke con voz quejosa para después desviar la mirada hacia Sakura.

Esta sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta al ser observada por su profunda mirada. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué había venido? Desvió la mirada lejos de la suya mientras apretaba con sus dedos la chaqueta. Recordó lo que le había dicho Konan. ¿En verdad era importante para Sasuke? ¿Eran ciertos los sentimientos que él había vociferado aquel día? Estaba comenzando a preguntarse muchas cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

La cara le latía de dolor. Más bien, el área de su ojo le latía con mucho dolor. Sabía que tenía que ir al hospital para que lo curasen pero no tenía ganas de esto. Quería ver a Sakura.

Sasuke había estado con Sai y Naruto en su habitación jugando videojuegos hasta tarde. Las relaciones entre los tres habían mejorado bastante desde la última vez pasada. Se habían reunido hace dos días para hablar sobre su relación. Sasuke le había pedido perdón a Naruto por lo sucedido con su ex novia una vez más y le dijo que no quería que su amistad de tantos años se fuese al retrete. Naruto había aceptado sus disculpas. Sai también se había disculpado con ambos por ser un imbécil y por haber motivado a que Sasuke tomase a Shion. Después de una larga conversación, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para bien.

Aquel día se reunieron para pasar el tiempo juntos, ya que Naruto insistió que tendría que buscar a Hinata quien estaba con las chicas y que no quería irse a dormir hasta que su novia estuviese en la seguridad de su dormitorio. Sasuke apoyó la idea de estar con él hasta tarde porque estaba interesado. Claro, Sakura estaba con las chicas y Sasuke también quería estar seguro de que esta regresaba bien al dormitorio.

Ya pasada la medianoche, Naruto recibió un mensaje de Sakura en el que le decía que Hinata y las chicas estaban muy borrachas y que viniese a buscarlas. Sasuke había querido tomar su auto y buscar a Sakura, pero se había detenido y había preferido llamar a Itachi para que fuese a buscar a su mujer. Habían marchado los tres en el auto de Naruto hacia el club muy conocido por Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke y Sai se quedaron fuera a esperar a Naruto, quien después de unos minutos salió con las chicas. Sasuke suspiró aliviado pero después de darse cuenta de que Sakura no estaba allí, temió lo peor. Lo hizo todo automáticamente. Seguido se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado atrás, entró por la puerta del club, empujo y empujo personas hasta encontrar a su chica, la cual estaba siendo aprisionada por un imbécil que la estaba tocando indebidamente.

La había apartado y la había lanzado a los brazos de Sai, quien estuvo detrás de Sasuke para socorrerla para después enviar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia el imbécil que había tenido a Sakura en sus brazos. Sintió los golpes del tipo en su cuerpo pero esto no lo detuvo y continuó golpeando hasta que unos brazos lo tomaron alejándolo del cretino que había tocado a su mujer.

Después de esto, fue sacado del club por uno de los guardias, a quien Sasuke conocía muy bien y después de explicarle rápidamente la situación, este lo dejo ir así sin más. Era una lástima que lo había separado, porque había querido tumbarle todos los dientes al tipo que había tocado a su Sakura. No fue hasta que estuvo con Sai a su lado de nuevo que se dio cuenta de que el muy imbécil le había abierto la ceja con un puñetazo con un puto anillo. Sasuke sintió la sangre bajar por su cara pero no se inmuto, lo que quería saber si Sakura estaba bien. Ella tenía que estar aterrada. Seguramente recordando aquella vez que la tomó en contra de su voluntad. Había sido igual de salvaje que aquel tipo.

Konan se había acercado a Sasuke y le había colocado un pañuelo sobre la ceja abierta, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba su bienestar, quería saber el de Sakura. Cuando se acercó a ella y la vio rodeada de la chaqueta que le había cedido a Sai en el momento que entraron al club, se sintió más tranquilo, pero sabía que esta estaba muy asustada por su mirada. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke la miró profundamente, en busca de temor que había pasado pero ella se veía tranquila.

Su corazón había dado un vuelco en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado enamorado de aquella chica. Increíble pero cierto.

Luego, Itachi hizo su entrada. Hablo mucho y le echó una reprimenda a Sasuke por saltar de esa manera ante el tipo que había quedado muy mal parado, para después, llevarse a las chicas, menos a Hinata, quien se fue con Naruto, Sai y él de regreso a los dormitorios de la universidad. En el camino, Naruto insistió en pasar por una farmacia pero Sasuke lo cortó, diciéndole que estaba bien. No era la primera vez que era lastimado por alguien, se había metido en algunas peleas. Este dolor pasaría. Lo único que quería era asegurarse de que Sakura llegase sana y salva al dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron, Sai se fue por su lado y Naruto se llevó a su novia a su propia habitación para "cuidarla" mientras que Sasuke se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas para esperar a Sakura. Cuando llegó al cuarto que Sakura compartía con Hinata, luego de colarse dentro del dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que esta no había llegado. Así que se había sentado frente a la puerta a esperar.

Sasuke le echó una mirada a su móvil, encendió la pantalla y miró que había pasado más de diez minutos desde que había llegado. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Itachi había salido primero que ellos y debió de llegar mucho antes. Desbloqueó el móvil y buscó en su agenda el número de Sakura para llamarla en el mismo momento en que escuchó el repiqueo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de baldosas del pasillo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hueco de escaleras del dormitorio. Había una luz al final del pasillo pero las mayorías de las luces estaban apagadas. Sasuke conoció la figura de Sakura. Esta se acercó con sus tacones para después detenerse mucho antes de llegar e inclinarse para quitárselos. Ella maniobró con estos hasta que se los quito. Los tomó en una mano y continuó caminando.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola. Había una bolsa blanca en su otra mano. No pudo identificar que era exactamente. Sakura al fin llegó hacia él.

—Sabía que estabas aquí—murmuró está bajando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco. El pasillo le dio vueltas y tuvo que echar una mano hacia la pared para recuperar el equilibrio. Se había mareado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Debía de ser la pérdida de sangre. Sintió una suave mano en su antebrazo y movió la mirada hacia la mano. Sakura lo estaba tocando. Siguió su brazo hasta su hombro, pasando por su cuello y luego a su cara. La chica lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—Entremos—murmuró Sakura—Así puedo curarte—le dijo y soltó el agarre.

Sasuke sintió un poco de frío. Su mano había sido tan cálida. Se colocó derecho y se apartó de la puerta para dejar entrar a Sakura. Esta la abrió con su llave y empujo la puerta, se apartó y con la cabeza le indico a Sasuke que entrase. Sasuke así lo hizo, entró al dormitorio que Sakura compartía con Hinata con pasos lentos.

La instancia olía a flores y a productos de belleza. Sakura encendió las luces, llenando la habitación de luz blanca. La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió hacia la cama de Sakura. Los recuerdos florecieron en su mente rápidamente y sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna. Había sido atado a aquella cama en donde Sakura lo había tomado como una posesa, como una obsesiva. Se relamió los labios que se le habían tornado secos.

—Aún tengo un poco de cuerda por si acaso quieres que lo haga de nuevo—escuchó que Sakura decía detrás de Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta.

Este sintió las manos temblarle. ¿Hacerlo otra vez? Se relamió los labios una vez. Si, quería eso. Eso y mucho más y… Tragó nervioso mientras sentía como si excitación crecía con tan solo estas palabras y un poco de imaginación.

—Estoy bromeando—agregó Sakura rápidamente.

Oh. Solo era una broma. Sasuke movió la cabeza, lo cual hizo que la herida le latiese y que le doliese un poco la cabeza. Mal movimiento. Alzó una mano y se tomó la frente con esta. ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando?

—Yo…—Sasuke tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y levantó la vista hacia Sakura—Está bien.

Sakura sonrió.

—Ven—le dijo Sakura y señaló hacia los dos escritorios uno al lado del otro con sillas en el frente. Señaló el que estaba al lado de su cama—Siéntate aquí para que pueda ver esa herida—murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke así lo hizo. Se acercó a la silla y tomó asiento con delicadeza. Se quedó allí esperando a que Sakura dijese algo. Esta se acercó, giro la silla quedando Sasuke frente a ella. Sintió su toque en su barbilla y como luego ella le alzaba el rostro para comprobar la herida. La vio hacer una mueca mientras movía la cabeza. Dejó caer la mano y Sasuke volvió a sentir frio. El solo toque de sus dedos lo llenaba de calor.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—le preguntó Sasuke mientras la veía derrapar el contenido de la bolsa blanca.

Sakura no se giró hacia él y Sasuke se desesperó. Se movió incomodo en la silla. Era extraño que Sakura, después de lo que sucedió, lo dejaba entrar así como nada en su habitación. Pensaba que ella lo odiaba y que no quería saber más de él. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Era por qué se sentía responsable o algo así por la herida?

—¿Por qué me defendiste?—le respondió Sakura después de hurgar en lo que había comprado para después mirar hacia el con sus ojos verdes brillando de forma extraña—No tenías por qué entrometerte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo cual hizo que la herida sobre su ceja doliese, pero no le importó.

—¿Crees que iba a mirar y quedarme de brazos mientras un imbécil de toqueteaba a su antojo?—le espetó la pregunta y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rosados de Sakura.

—Eso es lo que harías.

Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido y dolido por sus palabras, pero entendió porque lo decía. Si hubiese sido el Sasuke de antes, si se quedaría de brazos cruzados y tan solo miraría, pero ya no era este. Era una persona diferente.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—le preguntó Sasuke.

—Me violaste, ¿recuerdas?—le dijo Sakura alzando una de sus cejas.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. No tenía que recordárselo. Lo sabía. Esto iba a perseguirlo por siempre pero trataba de arreglar las cosas. Soltó un suspiro y la volvió a mirar.

—Se lo que hice aquella noche no tiene perdón pero trato de arreglar las cosas, ¿sabes?—le dijo Sasuke e hizo una mueca—No quiero que sigas odiándome.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo en silencio para después soltar un suspiro y volver a chequear lo que sea que había comprado. Bueno, hasta aquí su conversación. Soltó un bufido, completamente disgustado. Se sentía horrible porque sabía que no podía arreglar las cosas. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón ni arreglo. Lo sentía tanto. Sakura no sabía lo mucho que lo sentía pero era muy poco expresivo con sus sentimientos, para explicarse mejor, no se había sentido así con ninguna chica antes, solo con Sakura.

Sasuke se mantuvo allí en silencio. Según lo que pudo captar con la mirada, Sakura lo había dejado entrar para curarle la herida en su ceja. La vio tomar un bote pequeño de algo para después abrirlo. Se volvió hacia él y se inclinó mientras levantaba el bote hacia su cara. Colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos y lo siguiente que sintió era como su herida era roseada con algo. Sintió el ardor y siseó mientras se apartaba un poco.

—Es antiséptico—dijo Sakura y se acercó una vez más—Cierra los ojos.

Sasuke obedeció. Sintió la presión de algo suave sobre su ceja, como si fuese alguna tela extraña y aulló de dolor. Escuchó una pequeña risita. Así que Sakura se divertía con esto. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior mientras Sakura seguía trabajando con la herida mientras el aguantaba el dolor que esto le causaba.

Pasó un largo tiempo, Sakura le colocaba el tal antiséptico y luego lo limpiaba con la tela. Poco después, se acercó una vez más pero no sintió el ardor y tampoco la tela, sino algo diferente, como si fuera un parche o algo así. Como Sasuke no sabía de nada sobre los instrumentos que se usaban para curarle la herida a alguien, dejo que ella continuase sin decir ni una palabra.

Sintió como Sakura se alejaba una vez más y Sasuke abrió los ojos para verla recoger los materiales usados. Ella miró hacia él y sus miradas conectaron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosáceos labios.

—La herida no es tan profunda pero tienes que ir a chequeártela al hospital mañana solo por si acaso haya que coser—murmuró Sakura—Solo la he curado y he colocado un pequeño parche para que no se infecte.

Sasuke asintió con rapidez y esto le provocó que le doliese la cabeza. Debería dejar de mover la cabeza al menos. Ella se rió ante su dolor y movió la cabeza para después coger algo del escritorio.

—Son pastillas para el dolor, cuando tu cuerpo comience a asimilar que estas herido comenzara a doler—le dijo pasándole una caja de pastillas—Una cada ocho horas. No abuses de ellas.

Sasuke asintió débilmente y se quedó allí mirándola. Sakura se dio cuenta de su profunda mirada y desvió la mirada. Sasuke no dejo de observarla. No se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, pero estaba muy hermosa con aquel vestido negro de encaje. Y obviamente, con su chaqueta negra puesta. ¿Quién se la habrá dado? Aun así, se veía hermosa. Soltó un suspiro. Estaba muy enamorada de esta. No pensó que llegaría hasta aquel lugar pero no se arrepentía.

En silencio, Sakura terminó de recoger las cosas y meterlas en la bolsa blanca de nuevo para después, abrir un cajón al lado de Sasuke y dejarlas allí. Cerró el cajón y se alejó del escritorio.

—Es tiempo de que te vayas—dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a su armario y Sasuke la seguía mientras giraba en la silla giratoria—Deberías dormir.

—No quiero irme—murmuró Sasuke sin moverse. No se iba a ir de allí.

Escuchó un resoplo proveniente de Sakura.

—Debes irte—le dijo Sakura sin alterarse.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Debemos hablar—le dijo. Tenía que insistir.

Sakura volvió a resoplar y la vio mover la cabeza mientras hurgaba en su armario.

—Creo que ya se ha dicho todo—murmuró la pelirosa.

—No me has dado la respuesta a la confesión del otro día—susurró Sasuke refiriéndose a lo de hace algunos días. Sakura no le había dado una respuesta todavía.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se giró hacia él.

—No tengo que decir nada, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ello.

—No estaba bromeando, Sakura—comenzó diciendo Sasuke. No iba a rendirse—No voy por ahí diciendo en voz alta lo que siento, creo que lo deje claro aquel día. Me viste como me confesé delante de los chicos y vocifere mi amor por ti.

—Eso es lo que no creo—señaló Sakura—Ese amor que dices sentir por mí. ¿Cómo es eso?—le preguntó y se rió—Es lo que crees sentir por mí por el simple hecho de que te mantuve cautivo y te di buena sesión de sexo. Estás loco y estas confundiendo las cosas. Lo tuyo es una obsesión por mi cuerpo.

—Es algo diferente a eso, Sakura—murmuró Sasuke. Sabía que esto iba a ser duro pero iba a ser perseverante. Se armó de valor—Es cierto que parece lo que dices pero no es así. Todo comenzó aquella noche. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con una chica. Tus reacciones me marcaron y es por esto que decidí colocar aquel estúpido lazo rojo en tu cuello—le explicó a lo que Sakura arqueó las cejas, Sasuke no dejó que replicase y continuó—Solo que no pensé que las cosas se tornarían de esta manera—murmuró desviando la mirada mientras sentía las mejillas arderle—Estaba loco por verte, por tenerte y besar tus labios, porque aceptases lo inevitable que no me di cuenta de que poco a poco, mis sentimientos por ti fueron cambiando—confeso y la volvió a mirar para ver que ella lo miraba con interés ahora—Cuando decidiste tomarme prisionero, quise escapar porque sabía que una vez que te probase no iba a escapar. Durante el tiempo que paso después de que me liberaste, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Jure que era una obsesión por ti, pero esto es muy diferente, es algo más.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura.

—Estas siempre en mi mente, en mis sueños. No he podido dormir bien desde entonces y…—Sasuke soltó una carcajada—Me gusta. Me encanta esto—admitió alzando un poco más la voz—No soy muy bueno expresándome pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que veas que no es un juego, de que no es un teatro—la miró a los ojos—En verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura se quedó allí de pie mirándolo en silencio. Sasuke vio como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y ella al darse cuenta, desvió el rostro hacia un lado.

—Hay cosas que ni conoces de mí, Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió.

—Eso lo sé—dijo Sasuke y dio un paso hacia ella—Hay cosas que desconozco pero lo poco que conozco me encanta y quiero saber más—murmuró sin dejar de acercarse hasta que estuvo frente a Sakura—Sé que te lastime como no se lo deseo a nadie, sé que fui un estúpido pero trato de remendar mis errores de hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a si misma—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

—Por qué te amo—murmuró Sasuke sin dar mucho preámbulos, quería ser directo y aunque era vergonzoso, ya se había arrastrado demasiado y había perdido un poco la vergüenza—¿Acaso no es suficiente?

Sakura se rió y movió la cabeza.

—Y digamos que acepto tus sentimientos, ¿qué sucederá?—preguntó Sakura mientras lo miraba con una expresión burlona e irónica—¿Terminaremos como Itachi y Konan quienes están a punto de casarse?—le preguntó y Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar—¡Yo no será la novia de un chico que tomara a una chica en la próxima fiesta!—exclamó.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza. Eso lo sabía. Se había preguntado si estaba bien tirar todo por la borda por Sakura, tirar el liderazgo y su reputación de playboy solo por ella. Levantó la mirada para verla. Estaba tan cerca de él que solo tenía que estirar la mano para tocar su dulce y suave piel. Quería tenerla. Quería que fuese suya y si para tenerla tenía que dejar la hermandad y su puesto como líder entonces lo haría.

—La dejare por ti—le dijo Sasuke y esto dejó boquiabierta a Sakura—Dejare la hermandad solo por ti—volvió a decir un poco más claro. Los ojos verdosos de Sakura se abrieron tanto que parecía como si fuesen a salirse de sus cuencas—Así como Itachi hizo. Creo que lo dije aquella vez. Que cambiaría todo por ti.

—Sasuke-kun…

Al oír su nombre en un tono dulce el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó los brazos hacia Sakura. Los pasó por su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo. La cabeza de Sakura se apoyó sobre su pecho y Sasuke sabía que ella estaba escuchando lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Bajó la cabeza y la hundió en el rosado pelo exótico de su chica, aspirando su aroma.

—Cambiaría todo por ti—volvió a repetir.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró ella sobre su pecho.

—Dejaría de ser el _«Príncipe Negro»_ solo por ti, Sakura—le dijo Sasuke y se alejó un poco, alzo una mano y le tomó la barbilla, alzando su rostro hacia el—Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que las cosas pueden ser diferentes.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke vio su labio temblar y su pulso latió más rápido que antes. Bajo la cabeza

al mismo tiempo en que ella se acercaba. Sus bocas se rozaron y el pulso de Sasuke se disparó. Vio como los ojos de Sakura se cerraban y Sasuke la imitó mientras ladeaba la cabeza, volviendo a rozar sus labios. Estos eran tan suaves. Escuchó como ella jadeaba y su deseo se incrementó.

Sasuke sacó su lengua y golpeó sus labios, demandando la entrada en su boca. Sakura no se hizo de rogar y abrió los labios. La adentro y comenzó a moverla lento, con un delicioso ritmo que lo estaba haciendo temblar de excitación. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso lo despojara de todo?

Lentamente, alejó su boca luego de darle una suave succión a sus labios. Abrió los ojos y la miró. Sus labios estaban más rosas que antes y húmedos. Quería besarla otra vez. Se acercó para hacerlo una vez más pero Sakura abrió los ojos, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sakura y Sasuke la miró confuso—Se supone que debería odiarte o estar planeando tu caída pero estoy aquí respondiendo tu beso y sintiéndome estúpida por quererte—Sakura lo miró sorprendida al igual que Sasuke al escuchar lo último.

—¿Me quieres?

Sakura alzó una mano y le golpeó el pecho.

—¡No sé cómo mierda llegue a esto! ¡Se supone que debo odiarte por lo que me hiciste! Pero desde que te vi aquel día en la cafetería no he dejado de pensar en ti y odio esto. No entiendo nada.

Sasuke se acercó y buscó sus manos, las entrelazo con las suyas cuando las encontró. Eran tan pequeñas y suaves. Muy cálidas. Ya no tenía frío.

—Averigüémoslo juntos, Sakura.

—¿Que es tas diciendo?—preguntó Sakura mirándolo con confusión.

—Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas sobre esta atracción—murmuró Sasuke y sonrió—Como dije antes, dejare todo de lado solo por ti.

—¿En verdad harías eso?—preguntó Sakura y Sasuke asintió—Es difícil creerte. Es difícil creer todo esto después de lo que paso. ¿Cómo es que estoy pensando en una posible relación contigo luego de lo que hiciste?—continuó preguntando y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior—Necesito tiempo.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, Sakura—le dijo Sasuke—La fiesta se acerca y tomare una decisión cuando escuche tu respuesta.

Sakura lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior. Se quedó allí sin mirarlo, muy pensativa. Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse un poco. Sabía que era duro tomar una decisión después de lo sucedido entre ambos, pero se había arrastrado, se había confesado, había destapado su alma ante ella. Necesitaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, que ella tomase una decisión.

—Está bien

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja. No creía su respuesta. Era demasiado rápido.

Sakura miró hacia Sasuke.

—Es lo que deseas, ¿no?

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke con pesar. No quería que ella tomase una decisión repentina sin pensarlo mucho simplemente por el hecho de que era lo que él deseaba.

La pelirosa sonrió y luego se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. ¿Estaba Sakura hablando en serio? Sasuke alzó las manos y correspondió el abrazo. Estaba feliz. Sentía la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Sakura lo había perdonado y había aceptado a estar con el cómo su pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en la mañana que tendría un gran día, Sasuke hubiese acusado a la persona de mentiroso, pero ahora que estaba allí, sobre aquella pequeña cama, con el cuerpo de su amada apretado contra él, pensaba diferente. Había sido un gran día.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y movió la cabeza hacia abajo, colocando los labios sobre la cabeza rosada. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida sobre él. Luego de que Sakura lo aceptara, se había alejado de él diciéndole que tenía que irse a dormir. Sasuke rápidamente le pregunto si podía pasar la noche con ella y luego de prometerle que no intentaría nada perverso, que solo era dormir al lado de su calor, esta lo había dejado.

Ahora Sakura estaba acostada sobre su cuerpo mientras Sasuke, con una mano, acariciaba su largo cabello rosa. Era extraño. Normalmente no hacia esto. Para decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Disfrutar del calor de una persona sin llevarlo a lo sexual y solo dormir con esta no había pasado por su mente por un largo tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ni sueño tenia. No podía dormir. Su cuerpo estaba eufórico. No podría conciliar el sueño cuando su mente estaba tan despierta y no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Este día era para recordar. Dio un suave beso sobre el pelo de Sakura, oliendo a la vez el suave aroma a flores que este destilaba.

Sentía que todo era un sueño, que estaba durmiendo en su habitación y que muy pronto la realidad se le estrellaría en la cara. ¿Acaso todo estaba bien? ¿Era posible que pudiese ser feliz con Sakura incluso después de lo que le hizo? Lo dudaba pero quería tratarlo y el primer paso para ser feliz era dejar la hermandad. Era cierto que no había nada bueno allí. Había otra incógnita. ¿Podría hacer todo lo que prometió? Iba a ser difícil cambiar las leyes de la fiesta. ¿Lo haría solo por Sakura?

Era todo muy confuso. Había dicho que cambiaría todo por Sakura pero en verdad tiraría todo por la borda solo por ella, todo lo que creyó y conoció solo por su amada.

Esto iba a ser difícil y tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sé que dure la vida, ufff, casi un año entero pero es que no tenía mucha imaginación para esta historia y perdí el hilo. También sé que querían ver cosas pervertidas pero no quería poner nada en este capítulo y dejarlo para después. Sasuke admitió sus sentimientos después de mucho tiempo y Sakura… terminó aceptando lo inevitable. No podía cambiar la historia, y sé que es duro, pero tampoco puede denunciar la fiesta… por el momento. Aun no es el final. Obviamente. Falta lo mejor.**

 **¿Qué decidirá Sasuke? ¿Seguirá las reglas y conservara su puesto o tirara todo por la borda por el amor de su vida?**

 **Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo. Espero no tener que durar mucho con el capítulo final que será un poco mas corto que este… creo… Quizas…**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo. A veces cuando estoy editando tiendo a dejar cosas pasar por alto (Casi siempre)— Gracias :)**


End file.
